Belonging
by Jem Kallop
Summary: Thiefshipping! Marik is going about his business when a thief shows up at the door. "A new determination lit his eyes, and for a moment I saw a deep, intense hatred, stronger and more ancient than anything I had ever seen before. This spirit truly sought revenge on the Pharaoh, something I identified with, but...revenge for what?" Any and all feedback welcome! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**My first ever fanfic! I've been lurking for a while though...Thiefshipping is my favourite pairing (blame Yu-Gi-Oh abridged for that!) so I decided to attempt it. I hope they're not too OOC...any and all feedback is very welcome! I'm not too sure on the rating system here so I've set it as a T to be safe...there's really nothing that bad though. It's from Marik's (not the Yami) point of view :) - Jem**

I left the living room breathing hard, fists clenched and eyes squeezed shut as I slowly counted to 10 in my head. How dare he. _How dare he!_ I mean, he'd done worse to Odion and I, but Ishizu? He had never hit her before. And all she had been doing was trying to stick up for me, when all _I'd_ done was get home from school ten minutes later than usual! He had _no right_ to react like this!

Coming to a halt when I reached the kitchen, I slammed my fists into the counter, leaning forwards so my blonde hair swung into view. I took a few deep breaths, still attempting to calm my racing thoughts. _How dare he..._I couldn't get the sight of my sister's shocked, bruised face out of my head. She had backed away, mouth open and hand clasped to her cheek, before fleeing upstairs. Father had then turned his piggy eyes to me, leering over his grey beard."That should teach her not to disrespect me. A lesson you're already beginning to learn, I see." I had flinched away, back burning, before storming out of the room and into the kitchen, where I now leaned against the counter, revelling in the feeling of the hard plastic under my nails. I squeezed my eyes shut at the memory, unable to shake my sister's wide, frightened gaze from my mind. It just wasn't fair! He had no reason to lash out at her! And I...I had just stood there...

_You know, if you let me, I could change that._

I hissed sharply, blood running cold. I knew that voice...

_Yes, you know me. We should stop your Father._

I shook my head once, trying to ignore that sly whisper inside my head. "You aren't me..."

_No. But I am a part of you._

"No...the things you think...you dream about...I never would..."

_I just want to help._

That seemingly innocent sentence made my eyes widen, and the voice took advantage. _Yes, I could help you...help you escape..._An image flashed before my eyes – my sister and brother, smiling, welcoming me with open arms, taking my hands to lead me out into the sunlight, Father a broken and bloody bundle behind us on the floor...

This last picture snapped me back to reality. "No...That isn't the way. You want to hurt, not help."

The voice growled and would have continued, but was interrupted by a small sound by the back door. I whipped round, eyes straining to pierce the darkness of the back yard through the small grimy window. You couldn't really call it a garden – it was tiny and wild with neglect – but it was another small piece of home. And now, there was an unwelcome shadow disturbing the greenery as it ghosted past the window to the door.

The window I peered through was immediately to the left of our back door, so by glancing to my right I could watch as the shadow bent down beside the lock, and drew something out of its pocket. I hadn't turned the kitchen light on when I entered, and dusk was fast encroaching as I peered out into the darkness, trying to make out a face. I felt the wood of the window shelf piercing my skin as I dug my nails in, leaning forwards eagerly. A scratching sound came from the other side of the door as whoever it was leaned against the wood, pale fingers working away at something I couldn't see. I considered calling for Father, but was too intrigued by this stranger to for now. Besides, I'd have to sink _very_ low before even considering asking for _his _help.

_And you've always got me in the meantime_, sniggered the unwelcome voice, but I shook my head impatiently, blonde bangs brushing ever-so-slightly against the grimy glass of the window.

It was enough.

The stranger outside whipped around to meet my gaze, nose suddenly pressed to the glass. My eyes widened and I took a step back, but before I could do anything the back door was open and he was in my face for real, hot breath on my cheek. I tried to run for the door but he placed a forceful hand on my shoulder and shoved me back into the counter. I opened my mouth – to do what I didn't know – but then felt something cold and sharp press against my neck. I sucked in a breath. There was a low chuckle in my ear, and then a chilling voice muttered, sending shivers down my spine and raising goosebumps along my bare arms.

"Well, well, well. I _have_ caught a fair prize tonight."

I gulped, shutting my eyes before forcing them open to meet the gaze of the man currently in my face. His brown gaze burned into mine, but I didn't let myself look away. Who did he think he was, to just storm in and threaten me in my own home? My expression turned into a glare, but this only caused a corner of his mouth to pull up into a smirk. "Heh. I don't think _you're_ in any position to be making threats, _boy_."

I hissed at his words. "I hardly think _you're_ any better. This is _my_ home, after all. And just who are you calling 'boy' anyway?"

He chuckled again, lowly, right into my ear. "Keep your voice down, boy, or I might have to get serious."

I opened my mouth to retort but something flashed in his eyes and he leaned closer, digging the cold metal deeper into my throat. "Careful how you go, now. We don't want this turning..." he licked his lips. "..._messy_."

I opted to keep my mouth shut and returned to glaring.

He smirked again. "Wise decision."

The door behind him, left ajar from his quick entrance, chose that moment to swing wide in a sudden gust of wind, colliding rather loudly with the wall opposite the one I was currently pinned against. The other cursed under his breath before dragging me forwards, pressing me into his chest before whipping me around and looping one arm around my neck – the arm holding the knife, I noticed with a wince. He pulled me back further towards him, growling "Make a sound and live to regret it" before reaching behind him to quietly swing the door shut with his free hand. I couldn't help my breath from hitching at the close contact, and he snorted softly, muttering "Don't get excited."

I rolled my eyes and shot back "As if!", causing him to tighten his stranglehold on my neck.

"Not another word out of..." A crash from the living room interrupted him and we both froze. My Father's voice cut into the silence. "Marik? What are you doing in there?"

The body behind me pressed me closer, the blade digging into my neck hard; I felt a trickle of blood. His other hand covered my mouth to muffle my gasp as he breathed instructions into my ear. "Not a word about me. Make him go away." The hand covering my mouth was quickly removed in favour of encircling my waist, tightening his grip.

I cleared my throat before replying, pleased with how normal my voice sounded. "Nothing, Father. Just killing time."

A grunt sounded down the hallway. "Well, go do that in your room. I want peace and quiet."

"Of course, Father," I replied meekly, before adding under my breath "that is, if _someone_ would be kind enough to let me go."

There was a pause, then another dark chuckle. "Well, you've got guts boy, I'll give you that."

I rolled my eyes again. "Think you could let me go now? It's getting a little hard to breathe."

The hands tightened momentarily before letting me go, but before I could move he had grabbed the back of my short purple hoody in one fist, and I felt cold metal graze my back. "Lead the way, then. And not a word until we're in your room. I trust no one will see us."

I didn't reply, just started walking, ever aware of the cold metal pressing into my lower back. I hurried past the living room door and rushed up the stairs, hearing no sound behind me. Clearly this person was used to sneaking around. At the top of the stairs I turned left and opened the door to my room, feeling myself pushed forwards and the door slammed and locked behind me. I stepped across the room and whirled round to face my assailant. His face was still hidden in the shadows of my room; darkness had fallen completely now. I furrowed my brow. "Not going to turn the lights on, then? Am I not allowed to see your face?"

Silence. Then – "Close the curtains first."

I heaved a sigh, folding my arms. "And how do I know you won't just kill me if I do?"

A low growl. "Doesn't matter. Do it anyway."

I remained where I was, glowering. I could feel his gaze burning into mine through the darkness. Well, like hell was I giving in first.

The seconds ticked by agonisingly slowly before he hissed quietly, muttering "Just close the bloody curtains. If I was going to kill you I would have done it by now, _boy_."

His mocking tone got my back up but I closed the curtains anyway, turning back to face him when I was done. After all, I wanted to see his face. _Now why would I want that...?_

He chuckled again. "Good boy. Now here's your reward." He flipped the light switch and I blinked in the sudden glare. A second later, my gaze was locked back on him. White hair framed a pale face with harsh features, the most obvious being those brown eyes currently sending me a death glare. I dropped my gaze to take in the rest of him – blue and white striped tee-shirt covered with a long black coat and tight black trousers. I couldn't help thinking the look suited him, making his pale face seem to almost glow. There was no denying he was handsome.

Worse still, I recognised him. I couldn't help gasping "Ryou?" My eyes narrowed. "No, you're not Ryou...at least, you don't have his voice, and your hair's far too messy..."

He raised his eyebrows at that, his voice mocking. "Seriously? I'm a complete stranger standing in your room with a knife, and you're commenting on my _hair?_"

I flushed slightly. "Well, _sor-ry_! You just look like a kid in my class..."

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, Ryou. That would be because I _am_ him. Well, this is, anyway." He gestured to himself.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Come again?" This stranger may have looked uncannily like him, but there was no way he was the quiet, shy British boy in my class.

The stranger laughed. "It doesn't matter. We have more pressing matters to attend to."

I felt my temper flare again. "No arguments there. Why don't we start with who the hell you think you are, walking into my house and making threats like you own the place?"

His eyes narrowed dangerously, and in a flash he had me pinned to wall next to the now-curtained window, knife once again pressed to my throat. "I r_eally_ don't think you're in a position to talk to your master like that."

I scowled. "Master? Who made you my..." I froze as the knife dug in, drawing blood for the second time. His eyes gleamed as he leered at me. "Not another word out of you."

I matched his gaze, refusing to look away. I had a few centimetres on him in height, but I could feel muscles in his arms, and the way he held himself hinted towards tactical fighting. There was also the small matter of the knife pressed to my throat. All things considered, I snapped my mouth shut and lowered my gaze. As much as I hated to admit it, he was right – I really was in no position to argue.

He snorted softly. "There's a good boy. Now, listen to me – this is what we're going to do. Once your family is out of the way, you are going to help me find certain...objects that your family is hiding. Once you have shown them to me, I am going to take them and be on my way. And you are going to keep your mouth shut, because if you don't, I'll come back and kill you." His voice took on a threatening note. "Are we clear?"

I narrowed my eyes. Who the hell did this guy think he was, that he could just storm in and demand these things of me? And then threaten to _kill_ me on top of that? As if I'd ever let him!

_As if _we_ ever would..._

I shook my head violently, forgetting my current situation. "No..." I breathed. "No, shut up..." Visions flashed before my eyes, gory sights of a white-haired corpse, mutilated beyond recognition.

_I won't let him hurt us..._

I grabbed my head with both hands, one arm brushing the knife, squeezing my eyes shut. "No, I won't let you...get lost..."

"_Excuse me?"_ hissed a low and dangerous voice.

My eyes snapped open, and I met a very pissed-off brown glare. I swallowed, throat rasping. "Um..."

_Won't let him hurt us._

I lowered my gaze but managed to stay silent this time, biting my inner cheek.

_It would be so easy..._

More images, of grabbing the knife from this arrogant teen's hand, of turning the tables and pinning _him_ against the wall, threatening _him,_ mutilating _him_...

_We would have control. Just let me out...I just want to help..._

Cold fingers on my chin brought me back to my current predicament. Brown eyes seared into my own violet gaze as he lifted my face to meet his. I could feel his burning eyes sear my very soul.

"Well, well, well..." he breathed. "It seems I've found another Yami..."

I furrowed my brows. "Wh-what?" I scowled at the stutter.

He raised a brow, not releasing my chin. "Hmm. Are you not aware of him?"

Thoroughly confused, I mouthed "Who?"

He laughed slightly. "Bloody hell, boy, you really are an innocent. Are you not even aware of what goes on within your own body?"

I glowered at him. "Explain yourself. And who the hell are you calling 'boy' anyway? You're hardly older than me, and though you have the advantage here it's only cause you've got the knife. If our situations were reversed I'd have kicked your ass long ago."

He raised his eyebrows at that. "How so?"

I blinked. "Huh?"

He sighed, frustrated. "Just how exactly would things be different if _you_ had the knife? I hardly think you know how to use it, _boy_."

I growled slightly at that. True, I had never used one before, but...

_But I know how. Just let me teach you..._More images rushed through my mind, but I pushed the gory things away. _I'm only trying to protect you, Marik. To make you happy. We could do away with this fool so easily...and it would be so much fun..._Another image, of me with my eyes widened in ecstasy, lips pulled back as I plunged the knife repeatedly into the white haired teen...

I gasped softly. "No. I don't want that...I don't want to hurt him..."

A chuckle before me. "Congratulations, Marik Ishtar, you have a Yami. Who would have thought it?"

The chilling voice, warmed slightly with mocking humour, once again brought me back to the present. It was time for some answers...

"All right, whoever you are, you've got some explaining to do." I pushed away from the wall and brushed past him before spinning back to face him again, hand on my hip. "Just what exactly are you saying? What the hell is a 'Yami'? And how exactly do you know my name? And, most importantly," I took a deep breath. "Just what exactly does any of this have to do with you?"

He watched me calmly, arms folded, the gleam of the knife still just visible in one hand. "I have no reason to answer your questions. However," he lifted a finger to forestall my arguments. "Because of your...situation...it would perhaps be wise to give you a little background information."

"Background information on what exactly? And just what is my 'situation'? And how come..."

A hand was pressed to my mouth. Brown eyes glared at me. "Would you just shut up for five minutes? Let me explain..."

I said nothing, just glared right back at him. He rolled his eyes but removed his hand, stepping back. "Frankly, this inconveniences me greatly. I can't have another Yami running around causing trouble – that is strictly _my_ job. And yes, before you say anything, I am going to explain." He took a breath before seating himself on my bed, facing me. I folded my arms and continued my death stare.

He smirked. "You know, if the wind changes, you'll be stuck like that forever."

I refused to react. "Just get to the point."

"Fine. You commented, when you first saw my appearance (and I saw you checking me out, by the way), that I bear quite a resemblance to your classmate Ryou. There is a reason for that – I am his Yami, also known as the King of Thieves, Spirit of the Millennium Ring, or simply by my name – Bakura." My eyes widened slightly at the mention of a Millennium Item, but he continued, his eyes looking vaguely into the distance. "As a Yami – or darkness – I am a spirit who controls a host body in order to operate in the modern world. Ryou has the misfortune to be my host at this time. This means that his soul consists of two rooms – one for him, and one for me. It would appear" - at this, his gaze flickered to me - "that you are in a similar situation. I see the look in your eyes, and the way you talk to yourself as if you're a different person. You are clearly far too weak to be a fellow Yami, hence my conclusion – you are another host unfortunate enough to be carrying an evil spirit. Congratulations are in order." His last sentence dripped sarcasm as he regarded me coolly.

I stood stock still for a moment, taking in everything he had just said. _He's mad_, was my first thought. Then – _hell, I hear voices. If he's mad then so am I..._Eventually pulling enough of my senses together to form a coherent sentence, I managed an indignant "Hey, who are you calling weak?"

The dark spirit – Bakura – leaned back on my bed and chuckled softly. "That's really all you've got to say? Not that it matters – you know I'm right. You've clearly been hearing voices. Has he ever taken full possession though? Or she, for that matter," he added, eyeing me appraisingly.

"Just what is that supposed to mean?"

"That you are very effeminate." He smiled sweetly.

"You're one to talk! And to answer your question, there was one time..."

He cocked an eyebrow, waiting for me to continue. I took a deep breath. "Four years ago...when I was twelve...he..."

_No, don't tell him. He doesn't need to know. What right does he have to know? Sticking his nose in our personal business..._

I scrunched up my face. The voice – my Yami apparently – was right. "It's no business of yours," I said haughtily. "Just what are you doing in my house?"

Bakura's eyes flashed dangerously. "Very well, _Ishtar_. To business then. Your family guards something of mine – two things, to be precise. I want them back."

I raised my eyebrows. "And I should believe you because...?"

He was up and in my face in a matter of seconds, knife flashing. His breath ghosted on my cheek as he said "Because I know your family guards the Rod and the Necklace in preparation for the _great Pharaoh's_ return." His lips twisted into a sneer.

I took a hesitant step backwards. "How...?"

He laughed evilly into my ear. "Oh, yes, I know all about your great _family tradition_. Took me long enough to work it out and find you, but now I'm here, and I'll be damned if some arrogant _boy_ is going to get in my way."

I hissed and recoiled at his words. "What right have you to come in here demanding such things? You're too late anyway; we left Egypt for a reason. There is no Pharaoh, and no..." I stopped suddenly, eyes widening in realisation. "No..." _It couldn't be..._

The teen in front of me scowled, leaning dangerously close to my face. "No what?"

My mind was racing, this spirit's earlier words echoing in my ears: _I am his Yami, also known as the King of Thieves..._It was impossible. None of that stuff was real. There was no way...

The pale teen prodded me impatiently in the chest. "No what, mortal?"

My glazed eyes rose hesitantly to meet his. "No Thief King...no Spirit of the Ring...no Bakura..."

We regarded each other silently. The moment stretched into hours.

The Thief King laughed. "Well. I see that my reputation precedes me."

We both sat cross legged on the bed, eyes boring into each other. My back was to the headboard, my body tense as my hands clasped and unclasped in my lap. Bakura, on the other hand, was the picture of ease, leaning back confidently in his long black coat, knife still very visible in his right hand.

I was thinking back to my childhood in Egypt, going over everything I'd been forced to learn, remembering hours of studying ancient scriptures. Once we got out I had dismissed it all as mythological nonsense – including both the Pharaoh and the Thief King. But now, the latter was supposedly sat on my bed, regarding me with a rather superior expression.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Am I expected to believe you, _Bakura?_ You could be anyone, just trying to get their hands on some gold."

He snorted softly. "Believe me, boy, there are easier ways to get gold. Ways that don't involve being interrogated by arrogant teenage boys who don't get out enough."

My eyes flashed at the insult, but Bakura just smirked. I glowered back. "Alright. If you even are the supposed spirit of the Thief King, then you should know that the Items aren't yours. They belong to the Pharaoh, who will use them to end all Shadow Games and save the world." I can't help but snort at myself. I sound like something out of a bad fantasy novel. _This can't possibly be true..._

Bakura raised his eyebrows. "Oh, really? And you know this how exactly?"

"Because the ancient scriptures passed down through my family tell of the battle between good and evil – the Pharaoh who saved the world by locking the shadow magic away in the Items, and how he used them to defeat the evil Thief King and will one day return to use them once more." _Still sounding like a bad fantasy fiction..._

Bakura snorted softly. "You might want to watch your words a little more. I will only be insulted for so long..."

I sniffed haughtily. "What you gonna do about it?"

He flashed a feral grin. "Well, I do have a knife, after all."

I grimaced slightly, leaning back, and he laughed. "Good boy. And all that twaddle you just spouted is perfectly becoming of a good little tomb keeper. I should have expected nothing better from you."

My temper flared at that, and I hissed dangerously. "Watch your words, thief. I am not a tomb keeper. I refuse to be bound by some ridiculous rules laid down by a Pharaoh responsible for all my pain and suffering."

Bakura cocked an eyebrow. "How so, _boy_?"

"Stop calling me boy! All the Pharaoh has ever done is bring me pain and suffering! All that nonsense in those scriptures, about how his spirit will return – it's never going to happen! My family spent generations locked undergrounding, guarding some worthless old trinkets and reading ridiculous texts about some fairytale story which probably never happened anyway, going through unspeakable torture and torment..."

A knock at the door silenced me mid-rant, and we both froze. Bakura growled softly at me. "Remember, not a word..."

"Marik?" I recognised Odion's voice and breathed a sigh of relief. At least it wasn't Father. "Marik, are you all right? It sounds like you're talking to someone..."

"Oh, no, Odion." I forced myself to laugh. "It's just the radio."

"Ah, I see." I could hear his disbelieving tone. "Then why is your door locked?"

Crap. I'd forgotten Bakura had done that. "Um...no real reason. I just wanted some privacy, is all."

"Right. Of course." The disbelief was certainly there now. When he spoke again, I could hear the smile in his voice. "Just let her out when you're done, right? Don't want Father catching you."

My jaw dropped. "Wh-what? Her?"

"Or him, whatever floats your boat." I heard him chuckle softly. "You know, I always had my suspicions about you, brother, but in that case _definitely_ get him out when you're done. You know Father's opinion on that sort of thing."

I could only sit in stunned silence, my cheeks burning as I resolutely stared at the floor, ignoring the guffawing spirit next to me.

"You don't have to say anything, brother. I understand. Goodnight, Marik, and...Marik's friend. Enjoy yourselves."

I refused to look up as I heard his footsteps fade across the landing. Only when his door shut did I dare to raise my eyes slightly, meeting Bakura's mirth-filled gaze. He opened his mouth. "Well. That was...informative."

I quickly returned to glaring at the floor, cheeks burning. "Sh-shut up!"

"Aw, is poor little Marik having problems with denial? It's ok, sounds like your brother's always had 'suspicions', so when you finally grow up enough to come out to him it won't be...hey!" The spirit dodged the pillow I'd just chucked at him, eyes flashing.

I glared right back. "Shut up! I'm not gay! Not that it's any of your business."

"Oh really," he hissed, leaning closer." "I might just _make_ it my business, Ishtar." His hair brushed my shoulder, breath hot against my cheek, and I couldn't stop an involuntary shiver from running down my spine. He chuckled darkly, lips close to my ear, nose brushing my skin. My breath hitched despite myself, and I could feel my cheeks reddening. _Damn hormones...why does he have to get so close?_

The spirit pulled back, smirking, and I felt a small pang of...loss? "Not gay, my ass."

I glared back. "None of your business."

"...Yet."

I rolled my eyes. "Never your business."

"We'll see." Bakura flashed me a sudden dazzling smile, and my heart fluttered. _Why did it do that...? What am I feeling now?_

"Anyway, back to our previous conversation," Bakura continued smoothly, all traces of that brilliant smile gone, replaced with his usual smirk. "It appears your feelings for the Pharaoh somewhat echo my own. However, your ignorance is, frankly, astounding for one with such acute knowledge of the ancient ways."

I could feel my hackles rising. "What..."

He raised his hand. "No. Let me speak. You see, _boy_, there was indeed a shadow game between the nameless Pharaoh and myself, and it is nearing the time where once again we will battle it out. And it is time for the Ishtars to choose a side." He steepled his fingers and gazed at me over the tips of them, suddenly seeming older than his years. "You see, I am indeed Thief King Bakura, or at least his spirit, and I did indeed battle the nameless Pharaoh five thousand years ago in Ancient Egypt. I have good reason to despise him, and so, it would seem, do you." His sharp gaze seemed to pierce my soul again, and my back burned. I suppressed a shudder. "Now the time is coming for us to do battle again," the spirit continued. "The Millennium Puzzle is completed, and lies around the neck of Yugi Moto – the Pharaoh's reincarnation, just as Ryou is mine. It is my task to collect the rest of the Items, for this time I _will not let him win._" A new determination lit his eyes, and for a moment I saw a deep, intense hatred, stronger and more ancient than anything I had ever seen before. This spirit truly sought revenge on the Pharaoh, something I identified with, but...revenge for what?

I peered quizzically into his eyes as the silence stretched on, his gaze too faraway to focus on me, locked somewhere in the ancient past.

"Bakura," I breathed hesitantly, and his eyes snapped back to mine, narrowing slightly. "...what did he do to you?"

There was no reply as he continued to stare at me. "And why, pray tell, is that any business of yours?"

"Because I hate him too. And if you have cause to...then maybe..." I met his cool gaze, my own eyes fiery. "...maybe I could help you after all."

The spirit's eyes widened slightly, but he made no reply, just continued to stare. I looked back, and slowly felt my defences crumbling as he once again seared my very soul. I could feel all my hatred and anger towards the Pharaoh who had made my life hell rise to the surface, clouding my gaze and filling my mind with hazy hatred.

_Yes, we hate him...I could hurt him if you let me..._

The images returned with renewed vigour, but I squeezed them out. "No. I will never let you out. Not again..."

_But we could stop him. Stop them all. The Pharaoh, your Father, this so-called spirit who challenges you in your own home...we could be free of them all...just let me out._

"No." I felt a cool hand on my arm and returned, gasping, to Bakura. He looked at me with something akin to curiosity, but also a hint of...understanding?

He blinked, once. "I think maybe you should tell me your story."

I leaned back, arms folded. "I asked first. You tell first."

The corner of his mouth twitched, but his face remained stoical. "You first. I still have the knife, remember."

I rolled my eyes, but looked down, my hands fisting in my lap. "I suppose...if you truly want to know..."

"I do."

My eyes flashed up to meet his before dropping again. I began tracing patterns on the mattress, and took a shaky breath. "I guess this all started back home, in Egypt...

"I was born underground in a tomb. My birth was bittersweet. Father was thrilled he finally had an heir – Odion's adopted – but my birth also took away my mother's life. I don't remember her at all. Odion, Ishizu and I were raised by Father, if you can call what he did raising, anyway. He has a heavy hand. As the male heir to the Ishtar line, I was schooled in Ancient Egyptian, forced to study the ancient scriptures and never allowed above ground. If I ever spoke of wanting more, I was whipped and told that the Pharaoh would never allow it, that I had a duty to await his return, and keep taking care of the Millennium Rod and Necklace to give to him, along with the key to his memories. I was also taught to guard against the return of a certain Thief King." I couldn't resist a small chuckle here, and Bakura just smirked right back, meeting my gaze. I drew another breath before continuing.

"I hated it. Growing up underground, daylight seemed like a dream to me. I remember begging Odion and Ishizu to tell me stories of when they went to the markets – they were allowed out, it was only me who was doomed to live underground my whole life. Their stories would make me laugh, then cry – the idea of all those riches that would forever be out of my reach was too much for me to bear. Even then, the seed of hatred was planted in me. Who was this Pharaoh, to think he could keep me trapped in a tomb whilst all the other children got to play outside? I was growing wild.

"And then...then I turned ten. And for an Ishtar heir, turning ten means one thing – the initiation. I would become a full tomb keeper, and forever be trapped underground. I begged Father to set me free – it wasn't like the Pharaoh was coming back, what was the point of my suffering? I was so scared, Odion even offered to undergo it for me – he was already sixteen, and he had promised mother he would protect me. He thought he would bear the pain better than me. Father whipped him for even suggesting it. So, on my tenth birthday, I was...I was brought into the ceremonial chamber and...and tied face down to the table. And Father...Father took up the Millennium Rod...and...he...he..." my breath hitched and my eyes squeezed shut, trying to block out the memory. "Don't make me go back there..."

A cool touch on my wrist. I looked up, surprised, and met Bakura's calming gaze. "It's alright, Marik. It's just a memory. Take your time."

Still breathing heavily, I nodded once before dropping my gaze. "Father...he used the Millennium Rod's blade to inscribe the secret of the Pharaoh onto my back." I paused and allowed the silence to weigh heavily for a moment. My back tingled almost unbearably and I shifted slightly. I felt Bakura's grip tighten around my wrist, and I found the strength to continue, feeling his cool gaze on my face without looking up. "The scars took weeks to heal. After that...I was different. Lonely, separate. Odion and Ishizu no longer related to me – I got angry and shouted at them. I turned away the only people who had ever been close to me, and it was all the Pharaoh's fault. I have to be burdened with his stupid secret for the rest of my life. It was then that I started to hear him – the other me, the one that wants to hurt everything. Back then, I was just glad to have someone to talk to. But I wasn't completely lost to my family yet.

"It was some time after my twelfth birthday that Ishizu offered to take me to the surface. I so desperately wanted to see the sun at least once in my life. We slipped out one day, only for an hour, and Odion promised to cover for us so Father wouldn't know. That was the best – and worst – day of my life. I'll never forget the first time I saw the sun, or when I saw a comic book, a motorcycle on the TV. And the people! There were so many of them...I didn't even realise so many people could exist in one place. I didn't want to return after the hour, but Ishizu was insistent, and the scars on my back were reminder enough of how much I didn't fit in above ground. So we returned to the tomb. But when we got there...Father had found out. He had whipped Odion unconscious. Ishizu screamed, but I...I just froze. And that other me started talking – he said he would protect me from Father. And I let him. My body was moving without me – speaking in a voice that wasn't mine. It called Father a fraud, said the Pharaoh was never coming back, and we were living a lie. Father went to whip me, but my body caught the whip and tugged it out of his grasp. Then...I...I watched as I picked up the Rod, and it felt so _right_. I uncovered the blade and advanced towards my Father – but Ishizu stepped in front of me and screamed at me to think. Her scream woke me up, and everything shifted, and then the voice was gone, and I was back in control. I dropped the Rod, and my Father took it back. We were whipped, of course, but when we woke up we were out of the tomb and on our way here. I was too relieved to be out in the sun again to ask questions, but later I discovered that something the other me had said had resided with my Father – the Pharaoh was never coming back. We were wasting our lives. So we left. Father is now a man without a purpose – his only comfort is controlling me and my siblings. He kept the Rod and the Necklace, though – I never really understood why. Probably thought he could sell them on, but never found a buyer. They're useless anyway – just worthless bits of gold. The Pharaoh is a fairytale, and I hate him anyway. After what he did to my family -" I choked, and felt the cold tracks of tears marking my cheeks. _How long have I been crying...?_

_You should have let me out that day. Then we could have been free of them all._

I gasped, and shut my eyes quickly. Images of my broken and bleeding family flashed before my eyes.

_They all deserve to suffer, for what they did to you..._

"No!" I put my hands over my ears. "I won't listen to you..."

_We could stop them all. We could still be free..._

"No!" I shrieked, new tears mingling with the old on my cheeks. "I just want you to be quiet, stop talking, leave me alone..."

_But how can I? I AM you._

"Shutupshutupshutupshutupshut up...!"

Hands tugging on my shoulders, spinning me around. Cool arms encircling my torso, pulling me backwards. A chest pressed against my burning back. Breath in my ear – "It's alright Marik, I understand. But that's all in the past. You're safe now. You're not alone anymore."

I could hear loud gasps that seemed to be coming from my own mouth. All my muscles were tensed unbearably as I latched on to Bakura's voice, hoping to block out the other.

"Don't worry Marik, it's over now. You're alright, you're safe. I'm here, you're not alone."

"Not...alone" I repeated, and slowly felt myself relax. I leaned back into Bakura, this man I had only known a few hours, and felt myself begin to let go of my past for the first time. My eyes slid shut, and I slowly lowered my hands from where they'd been gripping my hair, fingertips brushing his arms. We stayed that way for a few minutes whilst I got my breath back under control. As I came back to the present, I also became aware of just how close I was to the Thief King. I could feel the rise and fall of his chest, his breath brushing past my cheek, his arms around my torso. Heat rose to my face once more, cheeks burning, and I couldn't help my heartbeat increasing, my breath hitching slightly.

Slowly – reluctantly? – I pulled out of his embrace, turning to face him once more, forcing myself to meet his gaze. No one outside my family knew my story, and not even they know everything. I would not let this spirit think that I am weak.

Bakura met my gaze calmly, but I could still see that ancient hatred burning in the depths of him. "Well, Marik, it seems that you were right. We do both have good reason to hate the Pharaoh."

I nodded slightly. "Well, you know my story. It's only fair that I get to hear yours now."

He blinked, and dropped his gaze. "I...suppose. Yes, it would be _fair_, wouldn't it?" The corner of his mouth pulled up into the now-familiar smirk, and he looked back to me. "Well, it isn't a pleasant story, so I'll keep it short. I was born five thousand years ago, in the Ancient Egyptian village of Kul Elna. We were a village of thieves and criminals. One day, the Pharaoh decided to create the Millennium Items, but in order to do so he needed ninety-nine sacrifices. Human sacrifices. He decided my village would suffice. I was six when the soldiers came." He continued to stare at me, but now it was like he was looking right through me, and into the distant past. "Afterwards, I was left to fend for myself. I thieved my way through life, and swore vengeance on the man who had taken everything from me. Came bloody close, too..." He blinked. "When I was close to death, I bound my soul to the Millennium Ring. Since then I have been passed from host to host, awaiting the return of the Pharaoh. Now, I reside within Ryou, and the Pharaoh is with Yugi, I can feel it. I must collect all the Items in order to exact my revenge, so the spirits of my village can finally rest in peace. My search lead me to the Rod and the Necklace, which lead me to the Ishtars, which lead me to this house, where I was happily breaking in until a certain teenage _boy_ decided to interrupt."

I pouted at this. "Hey! You were the one who pounced on me!"

"Yes, because you were staring. And don't try and tell me you wouldn't have attempted to stop me."

"Not if you were going to attack Father, I wouldn't." My words surprised even me, as shown in my widened eyes.

Bakura chuckled. "Foolish boy."

"Will you stop calling me that already? You're the same age as me! Or at least...Ryou is..."

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Ryou is. I am over five thousand years old. You're point?"

I bit my lip. "Um...nothing, I guess...so what now?"

Bakura blinked at this sudden change of topic, then leaned back confidently, taking up more space on MY bed. "Now, my little Egyptian, I am going to steal your Millennium Items. And then I might go ahead and steal you right along with them."

I blinked, and my jaw fell open in shock.

He chuckled. "Oh, come now, you didn't seriously think I could let you go, knowing what you do about my past and my plans? Besides, we have unfinished business..." he leaned forwards, pressing his forehead to mine. His sudden closeness, coupled with his seductive voice, was too much for me. I let out a rather embarrassing squeak, my heart racing.

He chuckled, leaning back again and granting me a rare smile. "Oh dear Marik. We're going to have to work on that. And you say you're not gay?"

I flushed darkly through my tan skin. "Sh-shut up! I'm not!"

"Then why the blush? Why the stutter?"

My skin darkened even more. I must have looked ridiculous. "It's nothing! Y-you just took me by surprise, is all."

He smirked at me. "Quite."

I looked away, knowing I would crumble under that gaze if I held it a moment longer. He laughed brightly. "So, back to business. Where is it your family keeps the Rod and Necklace now?"

I dared a peek back at him, a smirk residing on my own features now. "Oh, I can do much better than that, thief."

He raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

I leaned back on my palms, deciding to have some fun of my own. "Well now, I can't very well just let you come in here dominating everything and taking all you want from me, now can I?"

His expression became dangerous. "Don't push your luck, Ishtar. I still have the knife, remember."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, and I have information you need, assuming you'd even have used that knife in the first place."

He gave a feral grin, exposing sharp canines. "Care for a demonstration?"

Before I could reply he was suddenly on top of me, left hand pushing me down to keep me still, right hand holding the sharp metal _very_ close to my throat. "You may be pretty, _Ishtar_, but I am a dangerous thief. Just because we share a common enemy, don't expect me to go easy on you."

Surprisingly, I found that I wasn't scared. This spirit had held me, comforted me, when I told of the horrors of my past. And then he had recounted his own horrific history without batting an eyelid, something I got the feeling he wouldn't tell just anyone. I felt the beginnings of something flutter in my stomach – a new emotion that I couldn't name – and I realised that I wanted to help this spirit. Not because I pitied him – I was probably more broken than he – but because within him I felt a soul kindred to my own.

And besides, I couldn't let him have all the fun.

I felt a grin tug at the corners of my mouth. "Well, _spirit_, if that's really the best you can do..." I suddenly grabbed his wrists, pushed him off me and rolled so that I was hovering above him, the knife slipping from his grasp to roll harmlessly into the pillows. A shocked expression hovered around his features for a moment, before settling back into a glare that he aimed directly at me. I giggled.

He rolled his eyes. "Very manly, Marik."

"Hey!" I punched him lightly on the shoulder, momentarily freeing one of his wrists. "Watch it – OH!" I ended with a surprised exclamation as he flipped us again, an impish grin lighting his features.

"Nice try Marik, but I don't succumb that easily."

I mock growled at him. "Well, neither do I."

He made a small noise at the back of his throat. "I'll have to see what I can do to change that."

"I'd like to see you try – hmmph!" I was cut short suddenly as his lips pressed against mine. Shocked, my body stiffened, adjusting to this new situation, when it was over and he rolled off me, sitting up as if nothing had happened.

"You still haven't told me what else you know about the Millennium Items."

I stared dazedly at the ceiling for a few moments, recollecting my scattered thoughts, before returning to myself and sitting up. "Um...yeah...well they're all in the museum where Father works, except for the Ring and the Puzzle..."

Bakura nodded. "Yugi has the Puzzle, and as for the Ring..." he grinned wickedly and pulled at a cord around his neck. From under his clothes came a golden circular object, with five golden points clinking together slightly as Bakura leaned forwards. "However, the information that the others are together certainly makes my job easier."

I frowned, still slightly dazed. That had been my first kiss, after all. What Bakura had said was only just beginning to register. "...Huh? Wait...did I just tell you where the Items are?" I looked over to see him smirking at me, eyes sparkling. "You asshole! That's cheating!"

He laughed. "I'll admit, I didn't think it would be that easy."

I growled at him, making a split-second decision. I'd show him e_asy_. Lunging across the bed, I grabbed his face and pressed my lips to his. I heard a surprised gasp and pulled away, flushed. I was pleased to see that his cheeks were a little pink, too.

I was less pleased by the renewed glint in his eyes, and the slow spreading of his lips into a grin.

I had about three seconds before he attacked me, lips exploring not just my mouth but also my face and neck as he pushed me back onto the bed. I gasped at the sudden onslaught, and felt his chuckle vibrate through my skin. He let up after a long moment, and hovered just above me. "So...about this museum..."

Managing to keep my wits about me this time, I sat up, pushing him away. "Ha! I won't tell you that easily."

His brow furrowed before he pulled out his bottom lip and raised his eyebrows, widening his eyes in the process – the picture of innocence, if not for that glint in his brown gaze. "B-but Marik, if we want to destroy the Pharaoh..."

"'But Marik' nothing!" I laughed, though I couldn't deny the thrill that went through me at the sound of that 'we'. "And don't try to pull off innocent. You aren't Ryou, after all."

He smirked, all semblance of his host falling away. "You're right. I'm not. How perceptive of you."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "No. You want my help, you have to take me with you."

At this, his grin widened. "Wouldn't have it any other way, Marik my dear." I blushed and looked down, hearing a small laugh. "Oh, I love to make you do that."

I glanced back at him quickly. "Do what?"

"Blush. You look adorable."

This, of course, made me flush even darker. "Well, you're one to talk! I saw your pink cheeks earlier!"

He shrugged, eyes dancing. "It's this body. Against my own you'd have stood no chance."

I raised my eyebrows. "Is that so? What did you look like?"

He smiled slightly, a faraway look in his eyes. "I was tan – even darker than you..."

"Impossible!"

"...and I had a scar under my right eye." He gestured to his face. "My eyes were a sort of light purple, my hair was shorter but still white, and I had a lot more muscle. I also would have been taller than you." He shot me a grin. "You wouldn't have stood a chance."

I tilted my head, trying to picture it. He looked right back, and for a moment I could almost see it...the great Thief King written about in the scriptures...

And then he leaned forwards to press his lips to mine, and it was the same pale skin and long fluffy hair in front of me. I kissed back, and ran my fingers through his white locks. His hands snaked around my waist, holding me steady. He drew back slightly. "You've gotten good at that," he grinned wickedly.

"You already were good," I replied, snuggling my head into his chest. He wrapped his arms tighter, and I felt rather than heard his laughter.

"Yes I was Marik, yes I was. Now, you need to sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow, after all."

I smiled, snuggling closer. "Guess you're right."

I could almost hear his eyes rolling. "You can't fall asleep on me, Marik."

I grinned. "Watch me."

He grasped my shoulders, pulling me back, and I mewled slightly. He smirked. "Still say you're not gay?"

I bit my lip. "I'm...reconsidering..."

He chuckled. "Of course you are." He pushed me down flat. "Go to bed. You need to sleep." When he made to get up, I grabbed his wrist.

"Stay with me? I mean...unless Ryou's parents will miss him..."

Bakura scoffed. "Not likely. His dad's dead and his mum's away working. Why do you think I still steal? Someone needs to feed him."

My eyes widened. "I...had no idea..."

"No one does." He pulled his wrist away from my grasp and rescued his knife from the pillows, pocketing it. He stepped away from the bed but I reached up and grabbed his arm. "Stay with me? Please?"

He looked back and smiled softly. "If you think I'm letting you out of my sight for a moment, you're sorely mistaken." My heart soared. "After all, who else is going to help me steal the Items?"

I bit my lip and let him go, looking down. "Well...if that's the only reason..."

I heard a frustrated sigh, and then arms encircled my shoulders. "No, Marik. You know full well that is not the only reason."

I smiled tentatively up at him, but he rolled his eyes and stepped away. "Get changed. It's late and you need to sleep."

I shrugged and removed my purple hoody, stretching. Feeling eyes on me, I turned. "What?"

He didn't reply. "Bakura?"

His brow furrowed, and he motioned me forwards. Confused, I walked up to him. He put his hands on my shoulders – my skin prickled at the contact – and whirled me round.

Oh. Right. My scars.

Lightly, feather-light, so I could barely feel it, one of his fingers traced the hieroglyphs tattooed on my back. "The key to the Pharaoh's memories..." I heard him mutter. "And now he's mine..."

I shivered at those words, and smiled at their implication. The spirit let me go, pushing me forwards. "To bed with you. You mortals need sleep."

I grinned impishly at him. "You coming?"

He rolled his eyes but slipped off his jacket and top anyway, sliding in next to me. My bed was only small, so he drew me close, one arm around my shoulders. I rested my head on his chest, just above his heart, and let its steady beat send me off to sleep. And I smiled, because I knew that just as surely as I am his, this spirit is mine, too. We belong to each other now.

**Eep...it's over? I'm really not sure how to describe this...I think I'm happy with it? I have some vague ideas of places I could go with it, if it's worth continuing or not. Any feedback at all is welcomed with open arms! Hope you enjoyed reading! - Jem**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I've decided to continue with this fic! I know where it's going, and I think it should take maybe 5 or 6 chapters to complete...we'll see how it goes :P So here is chapter 2: enjoy! - Jem**

A loud bang in the landing woke me with a start the next morning, and I jerked upright with wide eyes, letting out a yell. I jumped even more when I heard a chuckle beside me, and felt arms pull me back down. "Well, that's one way to wake up, I suppose."

I shuddered slightly before relaxing back into his chest. "Bakura."

"You remember my name? How sweet."

I rolled my eyes. "I grew up learning your name. It isn't that surprising."

There was a pause, then his hands were on my shoulders and he rolled me sideways, so my back was facing him. I was surprised. "...You aren't going to get that knife back out, are you?"

"Don't give me ideas." His fingers were back on my scars, tracing lightly. "The Pharaoh must never read this."

"Well, I wasn't exactly planning on walking around topless in front of him." I paused. "That is, if he even exists."

A frustrated sigh. "Are you really still doubting that? I'm here, aren't I?"

"...Yes. But that doesn't mean he is. And it doesn't mean he wants his power back. Or that he even knows about his past, or..."

A hand covered my mouth again. "Do you ever shut up?"

I furrowed my brow before grinning mischievously. I stuck out my tongue and licked his palm.

He withdrew it quickly. "Eugh. Thanks. Aren't you house-trained yet, _boy_?"

I sat up and turned to glare at him. "Stop covering my mouth then. I like to talk."

He smirked. "I noticed."

I couldn't help but stare at him as he sat up too, stretching, eyes sliding shut. He was still topless, pale skin gleaming as he yawned widely, revealing sharp teeth. His hair fell forwards, sticking up even more than it had yesterday. He opened one eye and caught me staring before I could look away. Heat rose in my cheeks again. _Damn. This is not a good idea. He's a five thousand year old thief, remember..._

He threw his head back and laughed. "Well, you're no more grown up than yesterday." He stood up quickly and pulled his top back on, rescuing his coat from where it lay against my desk. I looked away and hunted for my own hoody before deciding that actually, I needed a shower first. Just as I wondered how to get rid of this spirit – and pushing down the thought that actually, I didn't want to – another crash resounded outside my door, followed by hurried footsteps.

"Marik!"

I froze. _Father..._ I span round to see Bakura eyeing me, one eyebrow raised. "You have to get out of here."

He frowned. "I can't. I haven't got what I came here for yet."

"No! I already said I'll help you, but if Father catches you..."

"Marik!" My door rattled.

I panicked. "Please, you have to get out! If he hears you..."

"Marik, if you don't open this door right now I'm going to break it down!"

_We won't let him. We can stop him._

"No, shut up! Go away!" I had screamed the words before I realised what it would sound like.

A deathly silence ensued. Then a low hiss from the other side of the door. "What did you just say to me?"

I froze, fear gripping my heart. "No...I didn't mean..."

BANG.

He was actually going to break my door down.

Bakura opened his mouth, but I was by his side with my hand covering his mouth before he could make a sound. He glared at me, furious, but I breathed into his ear "Shh. He can't know you're here. Please, just hide, he can't see you..."

He shoved my hand away before pulling me close and muttering "I will be back." In a flash he had the window open and had disappeared, but I had no time to wonder where he'd gone because my door crashed open and my Father stormed in.

"What the hell are you doing?" He hissed, grabbing my arm in his vice-like grip. "Why didn't you unlock the door? And what are you doing half dressed at this time, you should be up working!"

I flinched and tried to wriggle away. "I'm sorry Father, I must have overslept..." What time was it anyway? Thank the Gods it was a Saturday...

He twisted my arm, and pain shot through to my shoulder. "No excuse. You should be studying, you know you have to make me proud! Or have you not disgraced our family name enough?"

I stayed silent, and he twisted more. I almost cried out but bit my inner cheek instead, tasting blood. "Answer me!"

"I-I'm sorry...I'll work harder..."

He suddenly let go and I overbalanced, hitting the floor with a gasp. His foot connected with my side. "No, Marik. No amount of hard work can fix what you've done. You took away our purpose. We would be better off without you – no heir is better than a disgraceful one." He kicked me once more for good measure. "I want you out of this house."

I curled into a ball, wheezing, but I screamed when I felt his nails trace my scars, reopening some of the old wounds. Flashbacks from that day returned, but I held them at bay.

_You know, if you let me out, I could stop this._

I squeezed my eyes shut and flinched away from the pain, trying to find something else to focus on. The last person who had touched my scars, his fingers so light compared to this agony, floated into my mind...Bakura...

The nails left my back and I opened my eyes to see Father's leering form towering over me. "I want you out of this house, before I do something I might regret." He kicked me once more, foot connecting with my knee so I hissed in pain before he turned and headed back to the landing. "And get your door fixed! I already waste enough of my money on you."

I waited for his footsteps to fade downstairs before I sat up, wincing. My door was swinging off its hinges, revealing the passage to the stairs just outside. I crawled over to it, swinging it shut as best I could lest anyone walk in, then managed to wheeze out "Bakura?"

He was at my side in a moment, helping me up. "How often does that happen?"

I hissed through my teeth as my injured skin stretched. "Doesn't matter. I have to get out of here. He ordered me out, so if he finds me here again today I'll be in for a repeat performance."

Bakura said nothing, just wordlessly passed me my purple hoody from yesterday. I pulled it on, wincing at the contact against my bleeding back, before gathering myself enough to say "I'm sorry, but I can't risk him seeing you. Can you get outside without going downstairs?"

He grinned. "Of course. They don't call me King of Thieves for nothing. See you on the street corner in three minutes, and don't even try not showing up."

He was out the window again before I could reply, but I muttered it anyway. "Like being with a thief could be any worse than staying here." I took an experimental step and my knee complained, but held. I gritted my teeth and limped out onto the landing, my broken door swinging uselessly, before I felt a hand on my shoulder, steadying me. I looked up into Odion's gaze. "Stay away for the rest of the day. I'll calm him down and text you when it's safe to come back."

I nodded distantly. "My phone..."

"Where is it?"

"My desk..."

In a flash he was gone, then returned, pressing something small and hard into my palm. "Go somewhere safe and look after yourself. Maybe stay with that visitor you had last night." He winked. "At least Father didn't catch him, right?"

I grimaced. "Odion, it's not what you think..."

"Of course, brother. Go now, take care. Watch out for my text."

I sighed but nodded and made my slow progress down the stairs, pocketing my phone. I headed out the front door with bated breath, thankfully not meeting Father again. The cool air of the morning – for it was still morning, just – raised goosebumps on my arms and I shivered, wishing I'd had time to grab a jacket or something before I left. Once I reached the corner of my street, a familiar white-haired figure leaned against the wall, eyeing me with a closed expression. "You're late."

I shrugged. "Ran into Odion. And since when have I had to do what you tell me?"

He grinned, flashing his teeth. "You know, it would be better for your health if you did."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure." My knee wobbled slightly and I hissed, pressing a hand against the wall for support. Bakura eyed me for a moment before taking my arm and pulling it over his shoulders. I jumped, surprised, but he just pulled me forwards. "Come on. I'm taking you to Ryou's. We can talk more there."

I didn't argue but allowed myself to be led through the streets, knee still trembling. I would never admit it, but I was glad of the support of this strange spirit, even though I wasn't sure I could trust him. Sure, we had a common enemy, but that was as far as it went, and he was dangerous...

He turned a corner sharply and I hissed, but he just laughed. "Oh, come on, you're not t_hat_ much of a child."

I sent him a death glare. "Whatever. Just hurry up, it's freezing."

He huffed. "Heh. Find someone else to help you next time then."

I raised an eyebrow. "Next time?"

He shrugged. "I'm assuming this isn't the first time it happened. Chances are it will happen again – you said so yourself. I won't always be this generous."

I felt a corner of my mouth lift. "So you say."

He shot me a look. "I do." He let go of me abruptly and I overbalanced, knee giving out.

"Hey!"

He smirked. "We're here." Taking out a key, he unlocked the door of the small one-storey house we had stopped outside, opening the door and motioning me in. I complied, still limping, and entered a small but comfortable living room, complete with sofa and TV. He indicated for me to sit and I did, glad to take my weight off my knee, whilst he disappeared through a door into the next room, returning a few minutes later with a first aid kit. "You need to sort yourself out."

I shook my head quickly. "It's alright. Nothing's too bad."

He raised a brow. "You're back's bleeding."

"Huh?" I reached behind me and felt something sticky coating my hoody. "Oh..."

He rolled his eyes and sat next to me. "Just take it off."

I did as he asked, flushing slightly, and he took a roll of bandages out of the kit. "Sit still."

"I can do it..."

"When it's on your back? Heh. Just sit still and stop talking."

Biting my lip, I did as he asked. Whilst he got to work I examined the rather impressive bruise now forming on my left side, fingers brushing it softly. I winced.

A soft curse behind me. "I thought I told you to sit still?"

I hissed. "Yeah. And since when have I done what you asked?"

"I'm trying to help you. You could be a bit more grateful."

I rolled my eyes but figured some thanks probably were in order. "Well...thank you. But you did sneak into my house last night and threaten me with a knife, and you're plotting to steal from my family. Don't be too surprised that I'm not jumping for joy."

He snorted. "Well you did ask me to stay last night. Somehow I get the feeling you aren't that upset."

I flushed slightly. "I felt sorry for you."

His eyes rolled. "Sure. Now sit still and let me work."

I complied, and felt his fingers brush my back, working lightly as he bandaged the fresh wounds. I couldn't suppress a shiver at the contact, and he growled. "Seriously. This would be much easier if you _stayed still._"

"I'm trying! I can't help that you're..."

He leaned forwards to meet my gaze. "I'm what?"

I glared. "That you're incapable of leaving me alone."

He chuckled. "Stop being so bloody childish."

I hissed, furious, but he waved a hand to placate me. "There. I'm almost done." He tied off the last bandage before leaning back and admiring his handiwork. "That'll stop the bleeding, at least."

"Thanks," I said through gritted teeth. "Can I please have my hoody back now?"

He chuckled, eyes dancing. "Hm. I'm not sure. I quite like you like this."

I flushed crimson again. "Just give me back my clothes."

He smirked. "Well, I would, but your sorry excuse for a hoody is covered in blood. I'll get you something of Ryou's." He left the room and came back holding a plain back long sleeved shirt. "That should fit you, I think."

I pulled it on, grateful for the warmth on my bare arms. I flashed him a shy smile. "Thanks."

He waved me away. "Don't mention it. Care to explain what all that was about, anyway?"

I frowned. "All what?"

"Your father." He looked at me sideways. "I assume it isn't normal for teenagers in this time to get that sort of treatment?"

I looked down. "Nope. And it isn't your business either."

He sighed, sitting beside me again. "Aren't we past this? You told me everything last night."

I blinked. "True...but can I trust you?"

He stared at me in disbelief. "I told you my story. I don't tell _anyone_ my story. Not even Ryou knows everything."

I started in surprise. "Really? So why did you tell me?"

He shrugged. "You told me yours. We have a common purpose. I think we should work together."

I blinked. Twice. "...You want to work with me?"

"Of course. Why else would you be here?"

I smiled slightly. "And if I don't want to?"

His eyes narrowed dangerously. "I'm not exactly giving you a choice. So tell me about your Father. I want to know what's going on."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Since we left Egypt, he's been completely out of control. He was bad enough before, in the tomb, but at least there we had a purpose...here, he feels like he's lost all control of life, and he blames me for that. If he feels I'm not pulling my weight then he punishes me. Same with Odion, but he can get it worse cos he's adopted. Father has always left Ishizu alone, though, at least until yesterday..."

"What happened yesterday?"

I turned to meet the spirit's gaze. "I was ten minutes late home from school. Father went to hit me but Ishizu stepped in, said I didn't need to be punished for that, because I was safe and at home now. But he just hit her instead. She ran upstairs and I stormed into the kitchen, which is about when I was rudely interrupted by a thief."

He smirked. "I was the one interrupted, actually, by a petulant _boy_ who can't keep his mouth shut."

"Hey, I didn't f_orce_ you to break into my house, you know."

"No, but you did ask me to stay." He gave me a knowing grin. I blushed. "Your brother seemed rather interested in that fact. What did you say to him this morning? I trust you didn't tell him about me..."

I rolled my eyes. "No, I didn't tell him that I spent the night with the crazy tomb robber we were always taught to avoid. He just told me to stay safe. Which is precisely what I'm _not_ doing by staying with you."

He chuckled. "Glad you understand the situation. Tell no one about this. I can't have any more of your family getting in my way."

I glared. "I'm not in your way. I'm trying to help you. What do you want the Millennium Items for, anyway?"

He leaned back, a hard expression covering his features. "They were made using the remains of my dead village. Not just my family, but _every single person I knew_. Their spirits cannot rest until the Items are destroyed. Not to mention the fact that the Pharaoh has yet to pay for what he did."

I looked down. "I'm with you on that one."

He chuckled lightly. "Yes. I will admit, it's nice to know I'm not the only one who knows of his true nature."

I frowned. "What do you mean? Surely after your village's destruction everyone knew what he was like?"

Bakura met my gaze, eyes soft but hiding something. I cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

He chuckled. "Nothing. It's just, you'd think, wouldn't you? You'd think that an action like destroying an entire village could not go unnoticed."

"Well, it didn't, did it?"

"Yes. Yes it did." I stared. "Yes," he continued softly, "My people's deaths were largely forgotten by the rest of Ancient Egypt. The Pharaoh wiped us all out in one blow, but to everyone else, he was just carrying out the work of the Gods. No one thought anything of the thief left behind...I changed that though." He grinned wickedly. "At least for a while...what are you staring at me like that for?"

I was eyeing him in disbelief. "How can the disappearance of an entire village go unnoticed?"

His mouth quirked back into that familiar smirk. "You'd be surprised, _boy_, at just how ignorant people can be. It's still forgotten – I bet in all your ancient scriptures there was no mention of Kul Elna."

I frowned. "Well...now that you mention it...I don't think so. They mentioned you, though."

He chuckled. "Yes, well, I did make rather a fearsome reputation for myself."

"Too right!" I laughed. "When I worked out who you were yesterday, I had to double check to make sure you didn't have three heads, or something."

"Oh really? Are the scriptures so critical of me?"

"...Let's just say they're not exactly flattering. If I were to believe everything in them, the fact that you're back should mean the whole world is floating in its own blood right about now."

He threw back his head and laughed. "Not a bad idea, now you mention it."

I laughed with him, but quietened quickly, tilting my head. "How can they have got you so wrong?"

"Hmm?" He looked at me, eyes still full of mirth. "How so?"

"Well, it's just..." I flushed. "To me, you seem perfectly reasonable. You are trying to save the spirits of your village, after all – I don't see how anyone could begrudge you that. And knowing what I do of the Pharaoh's true nature, I don't see how anyone could paint you the way the scriptures do – they say you're a sadistic villain who has no hope of redemption. But all I see is someone trying to right an ancient wrong."

He pinned me with a searching gaze. I looked right back, letting him find whatever he was looking for within my violet eyes, hoping that he'd realise I was being sincere. He smiled slightly. "Well...you certainly aren't a typical tomb keeper."

I scoffed. "Of course I'm not. I'm in league with a tomb robber. In their eyes, I'm the lowest of the low."

He laughed slightly. "Yes, I suppose that's true." He stood up suddenly. "Can you stand? We've got work to do, after all."

"I think so." I placed one hand on the back of the sofa, raising myself gingerly, testing my knee. It held better this time. I took a step and smiled. "Yep, I'm good to go."

He smiled back. "OK then. Come with me." He led me into the kitchen and gestured to one of the two chairs set around the table. I sat down, watching as he opened some cupboards. "I don't even know if Ryou has anything edible...honestly, that boy needs to take better care of himself. Doesn't he know I need his body?"

I sniggered. "Selfish, aren't you?"

He shot me a glare. "Did you want to eat today?"

I held my hands up, surrendering. "Ok, ok, don't get pissy on me."

"Oh, don't worry, that is strictly _your _area."

I threw a pen at him, which he dodged. "Just sit there quietly, or I'll leave you to starve."

I rolled my eyes but was actually quite happy, taking the opportunity to watch him as he threw some bread in the toaster whilst also heating up some baked beans. He brushed back a strand of white hair as he leaned against the counter, brown eyes far away, hands in the pockets of his black coat, only moving occasionally to check on the beans. Frankly, seeing him do something this domestic made me want to chuckle – to think that just yesterday evening he had me pinned to a wall with a knife, and I had actually been a little scared of him (I will never admit that out loud). Though I couldn't exactly describe him as harmless – he probably still had that knife somewhere, after all, and he seemed constantly on edge, always looking over his shoulder – seeing him at home, comfortable, did make me smile. Funny. Contentment was never something I would have connected with him.

Noticing my stare, he regarded me with one brow raised, standard smirk on his face. "Just what are you looking at?"

I flushed slightly and looked away. "Oh, nothing."

He snorted. "Right. I can't believe that yesterday you tried to tell me you weren't gay. I mean, come on, I do have_ some_ knowledge of humanity, though it is rather limited, granted."

My jaw fell open. "Excuse me?"

He laughed. "I'm just amazed you expected me to miss something that obvious."

My eyes narrowed dangerously as I fixed him with a death glare. He caught the look and smirked before turning back to the food, setting out two plates and bringing them to the table before sitting down opposite me. "I think I said yesterday – if the wind changes you'll be stuck like that forever. It would be a shame to ruin such a pretty face."

My glare intensified. "I'm. Not. Gay."

He laughed, taking a bite. "Heh. That's not what you said yesterday."

"Actually, I said I was reconsidering. You're not there yet."

He raised a brow. "What do you mean, _I'm_ not there yet? I'm not the one in denial here."

My cheeks darkened and I stared at the table, taking a bite to give my mouth something to do other than run away with itself. My stomach rumbled so I swallowed quickly, only just realising how hungry I was. I refused to look up despite hearing him chuckle.

"Gods, you are such a child."

I stayed where I was, refusing to lift my gaze. I did jump, though, when I felt a cool touch on my wrist, a hand on my shoulder. White strands fell into my vision and I couldn't help myself. I looked up to see him leaned right forwards, forehead almost resting against mine. His eyes were glinting.

"What..." I began but a finger brushed my lips.

"Hush. I like you better when you're not speaking."

I glowered. "I like you better when you're not such a smart ass."

He chuckled softly, breath hot on my cheek. "We may have a problem then." His hand on my shoulder moved into my hair, and I lost focus slightly. "Because I am _always_ a 'smart ass', as you so delicately put it."

I shook my head, a little dazed. "Well...maybe you should try not being."

He chuckled, lips grazing my cheek ever so slightly. "That would be like asking you to stop talking. Basically an exercise in futility."

I flushed darker as his hands moved to cup both my cheeks, his eyes staring directly into mine. "I can be quiet sometimes."

He snorted softly. "Right. I know an effective way to shut you up, anyway."

My breath hitched. I had a hunch as to what he meant, and I couldn't suppress the anticipation rising from my gut. "Really?...Care to demonstrate?"

That was all the invitation he needed before leaning forwards and once again pressing his lips to mine. I met him halfway, this time really focusing on what we were doing. My eyes slid shut as I moved against him, his hands slipping into my hair as I grabbed hold of his forearms for support.

After a long moment he pulled away for air, sitting back in his seat with that self-satisfied smirk once again making an appearance. "See? Very effective. I bet you can't even talk coherently now, so it _is_ the best way to get you to shut up."

I blinked once, twice, trying to pull my thoughts back into a semblance of coherence. "Well...maybe I'll concede to you on this one."

"Finally!" He exclaimed. "It's about time you realised that I'm usually correct."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't get ahead of yourself. You just took me by surprise."

He shrugged. "You used that excuse last night. Time to be original. Anyway" he lifted a finger to forestall my retort. "As fascinating as this discussion is, we really do have business to attend to. You say the Items are all held together in a museum? What's the security like?"

I stared back. "You seriously think you can just walk in there and steal them?"

He scoffed. "Of course not. That's why I'm sitting here planning first. Plus, you've been there, right? So now I have inside information."

"You know, we could always just go during visiting hours so you can get a proper look. I'm well known there – I could get us in for free."

He scoffed. "Trust me, money isn't the issue here."

"Oh, right, I forgot I was talking to the great _King of Thieves_. I'm surprised it's taken you this long to find them, to be honest. You aren't exactly living up to your reputation."

He glowered over the table at me. "Watch your words, _tomb keeper_. You aren't indispensable, you know."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure. Break into the museum on your own then. Never mind I've practically grown up in there."

He fixed me with his piercing gaze. "Start talking. Now."

I smirked. "That makes a change. Usually you're telling me to do pretty much the exact opposite."

"Just. Tell. Me. What. You. Know."

"Fine, fine, keep your hair on." I took a breath. "Father is technically responsible for the safety of the Items, but he isn't exactly the most reliable worker. My sister persuaded her friend Shadi to be his assistant, and he takes care of all the practicalities. He's the one we'd have to watch out for – he watches those Items like a hawk."

Bakura nodded. "What about your sister?"

"She works in a different department. More admin stuff, or dealing with tours. She isn't assigned to a particular room."

He nodded. "What about security cameras? What sort of an alarm system do they operate? Is there a circuit for each individual room, or just one that covers the entire museum?"

I stared at him blankly. "Um...I may have seen a camera, once?...and there's something that beeps in every room, that could be an alarm..."

"Something that beeps. How fascinating. Care to go into more detail, oh master of all modern technologies?"

I flicked a bean at him. "Hey! I lived underground for twelve years, remember? Sorry if I'm not completely hot on the latest high-tech security systems. I thought that would be more your area, _thief_."

He sighed impatiently. "Yes, but I've never been in the museum. And I'd rather not go during daylight or opening hours – wouldn't want to be recognised."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, that's the only way we're going to get to see them. I'll take you there today if you want, and we can use the staff entrance, it's much less populated."

"You have a key?"

"Nope, but Ishizu will buzz us in."

"Does she have a key?"

"...I think so?"

He huffed. "You really are very unobservant. But I guess this will have to do for now. When's a good time to go?"

I grinned at him. "Finish eating and we can go now, if you like."

He smirked impishly back. "It's a date."

Half an hour later we were strolling along the pavement towards the museum. Bakura was restless, constantly alternating between checking behind us and fingering the knife in his pocket, muttering about how 'unnatural' it was to be going somewhere in daylight.

I shut him up with an elbow to the ribs. He shot me a glare and I stuck my tongue out at him. "By the way, I don't have any money for this exhibit. Want me to give my sister a call?"

He shook his head, a wicked gleam sparkling in his eyes. "I've got this. You just stand here and watch."

I frowned suspiciously. "What are you going to do?"

"Oh, nothing." He replied innocently. "Just stay here a minute." Before I could reply he turned away and darted across the street, hands in his pockets and head down, white hair shielding his eyes. The streets were teeming with people, it being a sunny Saturday afternoon, so he quickly blended in. I almost lost track of him a few times, and in the end I gave up, opting to lean against the wall, arms folded, sighing impatiently. What could be taking him this long? Straining my eyes, I caught sight of him again - he was striding quickly through the crowds, apparently unaware of the people around him. As I watched, he walked back up to the edge of the pavement, hands still in his pockets, and hurried back across the road and to my side. He took my arm. "Come on, we've got an exhibit to visit."

"Huh?" I asked, allowing myself to be pushed forwards. "What was the point of that? We still don't have money, fool."

He shot me a grin, ignoring the insult. "You might want to be a bit nicer to me." He opened his long coat slightly, revealing hundreds of small pockets that were newly full. I stared. "How did you manage that? I was watching you the whole time!"

"I told you I wasn't called the King of Thieves for nothing. Now come on, I want to get this over with."

I shook my head, still a little shocked, but took his arm and pulled him forwards. "Come on. We need to turn left here."

When we reached the museum he spent quite a long time reviewing all the entrances. At his request I led him round to the staff entrance at the back and he examined the lock carefully. Eventually he stood back and gave a satisfied nod. "I can work with that. So where's this exhibit then?"

"Do you need to see it through this entrance if we're going to come back in this way?"

He creased his brow, thinking. "That would be useful."

I nodded. "I'll text Ishizu." I whipped my phone out and sent a quick text: _'Hey sis. Me and a friend were wondering if we could see the Egypt exhibit. Could you buzz us in?'_

A sudden thought struck me and I frowned at him. "Is there any way you can look less like you?"

He quirked an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

I smirked. "I just mean, my sister might recognise you. We were drilled in watching out for you for our whole childhood, after all..." My phone buzzed and I flipped it open. '_Of course brother. On my way._'

Bakura continued: "You didn't recognise me. You didn't even believe I existed at first."

"True. But Ishizu's always been more into the history stuff than me. Plus she's _really_ observant. I just think it would be safer if you could be...you know, not you for a bit."

He rolled his eyes. "Alright, I get it. I'll pretend to be Ryou if it would lessen suspicion."

I stared at him. "Seriously? You, as Ryou?"

"Yes. Your point?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "You have got to be kidding me! No way can you act that innocent."

He growled softly. "Are you doubting my abilities, _boy?_"

I wiped my eyes. "No, sure, go ahead. I have _got_ to see this."

We were interrupted by the door opening, and my sister's piercing blue gaze greeted us from the shadows of the passageway. "Hello Marik. I thought you might stop by today."

I grinned. "Hey sis. How did you know?"

"Odion told me about this morning." She nibbled on her lower lip. "Are you sure it's safe for you to return tonight? From what Odion said, he was really mad..."

I waved her away. "Odion's going to text me when it's safe for me to go back. For now I'm staying with...a friend." I bit back Bakura's name at the last moment.

At this, Ishizu brightened. "Of course! Who is this friend, then?"

I gestured to the white-haired boy beside me. "This is...Ryou. He's a classmate of mine."

Brown eyes looked innocently out from the white mess of hair, and a high British voice piped up. "Hello Miss Ishtar. It's awfully nice to meet you."

My sister smiled, offering him her hand. "A pleasure, Ryou. And please, call me Ishizu."

"Well, if you're sure that's alright, Ma'am." He shook her hand, even managing to look shy about it. I watched with suppressed mirth as my sister's tan cheeks coloured slightly.

"Of course. Well, if you'd both like to follow me, I can show you round the exhibit." She smiled, opening the door wider, and we followed her along the corridor towards the main foyer of the museum. I noticed Bakura's sharp eyes taking everything in, but when my sister turned back he was once again the picture of innocence.

"So, Ryou, how long have you been friends with my brother?"

I couldn't help choking slightly at the question. Bakura, on the other hand, seemed positively _delighted_ to be asked. "Oh, not long really."

"I thought not. He's never mentioned you before."

"Oh really?" Bakura shot me a glance. "Well, it has really only been a couple of days."

"Yes," I interrupted. "It's just that we have a history project to do together. Right, _Ryou_?"

He was quick to agree. "Yes. We thought we'd look at ancient Egypt, because of your connections."

Ishizu looked enquiringly at me. "You told him?"

I flushed slightly. "He just means that we're Egyptian, and we used to live there..." When we first moved here, my siblings and I had agreed that we'd tell no one about our past lives in the tomb. We had all just wanted a fresh start.

She nodded, looking placated. "Well, you've come to a good place then! Follow me – I'll show you around."

We took the lift to the first floor and entered the Egyptian room. Luckily, my Father's shift wasn't until later that night so we wouldn't have to deal with t_hat _unpleasantness. As soon as we entered, a soft-spoken man in traditional white Egyptian robes came over to us, wearing the same serious expression I'd always seen him with. Ishizu smiled at his approach. "Hello, Shadi."

"Hello Ishizu," he responded to her greeting with a small nod. "Marik, it's good to see you again. But I see you have not come alone." He regarded Bakura with something akin to suspicion.

"Shadi, meet my classmate Ryou. We're working on a project about ancient Egypt, so we figured this would be a good place to come." I flashed him a smile and prodded Bakura, who had gone suddenly quiet.

This seemed to pull him back to the current situation. "Nice to meet you, Sir," he continued with his act.

"You too, Ryou," Shadi returned the greeting with slightly narrowed eyes. "Well, you're both welcome to look around. Just don't touch the exhibits. I'll be around if you have any questions."

I smiled and thanked him, and he left us. Ishizu turned to us. "Will you boys be ok here on your own? I've got some papers to sort through back in the office..."

I shooed her away. "We'll be fine, sis. Thanks for buzzing us in. I'll see you at home?"

She nodded. "Alright, but wait until Odion texts you."

"I will."

She walked away through the crowds, throwing a smile over her shoulder. I waited until she had left the room before risking a snigger.

Bakura frowned at me. "What's so funny?"

"You," I laughed. "Pretending to be nice."

He scowled. "Watch it, _boy_. I didn't arouse suspicions, did I?"

I glanced at him appraisingly. "No, I don't think so. Shadi seemed a little closed, but to be honest he's like that with anyone who comes in here. He's _very_ protective."

Bakura nodded. "So, where are these Items? I can tell they're close..."

I took his arm and lead him past the other artifacts "It's this way." We pushed through the crowds until we came to a low archway. I ducked through and he followed me, entering a dimly lit chamber with a large glass centrepiece. Inside, laid out on soft purple cushions, were five of the Millennium Items.

I could feel Bakura stiffen beside me, and an eerie glow shone from beneath his clothes. Luckily, we were the only ones in the chamber, but I still panicked slightly, grabbing his arm. "Bakura?"

He didn't reply, just walked forwards until he was right beside the glass, practically pressing his nose against it. He reached under his top and pulled out the Millennium Ring. One of its sharp points had lifted and was pointing with unnerving accuracy straight to the other Items. I couldn't repress a shudder when I caught sight of the Millennium Rod.

_Yes, that's the one...it should belong to me. To us._

I frowned. This was the last thing I needed.

_You're wrong, Marik. I am the only thing you need._

"No you're not," I said out loud before I could stop myself. This seemed to snap Bakura out of his trance, at least – he turned to me with a quizzical expression.

"Your Yami?"

I bit my lip. "Yeah...it's always worse when I'm around the Rod."

He nodded, eyes faraway. "Of course."

"What do you mean?"

He shot me a look. "Oh, of course. You don't know. Every Yami is bound to an item. Mine is the Ring; the Pharaoh's is the Puzzle; yours seems to be the Rod."

"Oh...ok. I didn't realise."

He waved a hand at me. "It's fine. But stay away from it for now – I don't want to have to handle another dark spirit just now. I need to think."

I nodded, and backed away slightly into a corner. "Fine by me. I hate that thing anyway. Bad memories," I add in answer to his unspoken question. He nodded to acknowledge me but didn't reply, focused entirely on the Items in front of him. He examined each one in detail before turning and staring at the ceiling, looking away quickly when he spotted a camera in the far left corner. He took a last careful glance at the room before turning and motioning me back out into the main exhibit room, where we rejoined the throng of people gazing in awe at ancient mummies and pictures of the Pyramids. Bakura scoffed slightly. "They wouldn't look like that if they actually had to go inside one."

I tilted my head at him as we stopped behind a group of schoolchildren. "What do you mean?"

He flicked me a look and gripped my wrist, tugging me forwards until we were outside the exhibit and leaning against a marble wall in the hallway. "I mean that the pyramids themselves were dangerous. Robbing them was not an easy task, even for me. Those fools would not have taken it so lightly if they had seen that for themselves."

I nodded slightly. "Well, we don't all have the benefit of your experience, thief."

He grinned, flashing his sharp teeth. "True. Now, _boy_, I think I've seen enough for now. Shall we go?"

I nodded, not quite hiding my surprise. "Seriously? You've seen everything you need?"

He quirked an eyebrow. "Doubting me already? Not a good start, _boy_."

I rolled my eyes. "Geesh, don't take it so personally. I'm just a little surprised about how quick you were." I pulled him along the corridor and back to the lift, where we left by the main doors this time. As we passed the vast dinosaur skeleton in the foyer I stopped and ran my hand along the tip its right toe. Bakura shot me a quizzical look. I shrugged. "Family tradition. Every time I come here with Odion or Ishizu we always touch its claw. I think it's for good luck, or something."

He rolled his eyes. "I should have known you'd be superstitious."

I glared. "Just what is that supposed to mean."

"It means exactly what I said – I figured you'd be superstitious. Gods, you are _such_ a child."

My glare intensified. "So you keep saying."

"Probably because it's true." He tugged on my arm. "Come on, let's get out of here."

I followed him – not that he gave me much choice – until we were back out in the street. I was just about to ask where we were going now when my phone buzzed. Pulling it out I checked the screen – a text from Odion. _'Father's shift starts in ten minutes. He's left already so you can come back now.'_

I sent a hurried reply. _'Sure thing. On my way. Thanks.'_ Looking up, I met Bakura's brown gaze. "That was my brother. My Father's on his way to work, so I should probably get home now, while he's out..."

Bakura quirked an eyebrow. "You think it's that easy to get away from me?" I felt an involuntary shiver at those words until he shot me a grin. "I'm joking; don't look so worried. I have some business to take care of myself. Give me your phone number and I'll let you know when to meet me again."

I shrugged, reeling off the numbers which he punched them into his own mobile. "So we will be meeting again?"

He glared at me. "Obviously. You still need to help me steal those Items."

I smirked. "If it's worth my while, I guess I could consider helping you."

He rolled his eyes before narrowing them dangerously. "Watch it, Ishtar." He suddenly grabbed me by the shoulders and shoved me into an alley, pushing me against a wall. Hard. There was a familiar gleam in his eye as he leaned forwards, brushing our lips together briefly. "There's also the small matter of your ridiculous denial of your own sexuality. Anyone could see you are gay, honestly."

I sent him a death glare. "As I said before, none of your business, Bakura." Unfortunately, he chose that moment to press himself flush against me, so my voice came out as more of a squeak than anything. I scowled, irritated at myself. _You could sound a bit more convincing..._

_Yes, you could. We should do away with this Spirit. He doesn't have anything to do with us._

I winced at the unwelcome voice, and Bakura backed off slightly, frowning. "What...?"

I shrugged and stared back at him, a new confidence growing as I saw his concern. Maybe I could have some fun too...

I stared at the floor and said in a small voice "It's nothing, really."

His forehead creased. "Don't lie, Marik. What's wrong? Did I do something?"

I bit my lip, refusing to meet his gaze. "No..."

He grabbed my chin, tugging my head upwards. "It's clearly something. Dammit Marik, just tell me what's going on." Surprised, I looked into his eyes and saw something very close to worry in them. Did that mean...did he really care...?

Whilst he was this vulnerable, I took my chance. Taking hold of his wrists, I quickly spun us around so his back was to the wall. Leaning forwards and making full use of my slight height advantage, I kissed him slowly, revelling in the surprised look in his eyes. He kissed me back, eventually, but just as things were getting heated I pulled away and darted out of the alley, throwing over my shoulder "Don't forget to text me!"

I could hear him cursing from three streets away, and couldn't hold back my laughter.

**Well, it's done! I hope you enjoyed :) Let me know what you think, and I will update with the next chapter soon! - Jem**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, here is chapter three! A slight warning for this one, it gets a little violent. I don't think I need to put the rating up though... I realise these chapters are kind of mammoth length, I hope that doesn't put anyone off. This is actually the shortest so far but it's still almost 7000 words :S Oh well, I hope you still enjoy! Oh, and by the way, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...probably should have said that before :P - Jem**

It was late afternoon when I finally made it back home, still limping slightly from the episode with Father that morning. Odion greeted me from the living room as I shut the door behind me. "Hey, Marik. Father's gone, so you should be alright."

I pulled off my shoes and headed into the living room, flopping down next to Odion on the sofa. "Hey. That's good. I'm not really feeling another beating just now."

He looked at me with worry creasing his brow. "Just how bad was it this morning? Do you need anything? Bandages?"

I shook my head. "No, it's alright. My friend sorted me out earlier. And before you say anything," I shot him a glare, "it isn't what you think. Nothing is going on."

Odion just smiled before heading to the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and turned the TV on, figuring I was due a break. I'd had quite an eventful twenty-four hours, after all. It wasn't long before my mind started to wander though, and I can't say I was too surprised when it was occupied by a certain white-headed thief.

Bakura. I still had difficulty believing it was really him. All the scriptures had ever said about him implied that he was crazy and unstable, someone who would kill you as soon as look at you, and he was most _definitely_ not someone to get involved with. He was our bogeyman, our monster-under-the-bed, the one thing we were told to always run from. And here I was, doing the exact opposite; helping to steal the very things we were always taught to protect! I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. It was all just so _ironic_. It was pretty amazing, really, how quickly my world view had changed. Although I stopped believing in the Pharaoh once I left Egypt, I don't think I ever really lost hope – I used to pray that he would show up one day, to explain why the hell he had messed up my life, if nothing else. Instead, I ended up with his arch nemesis, the great Thief King, only to find that he and I shared a common purpose. The Pharaoh has made a mockery of both our lives.

I leaned back slightly, thinking. Bakura was hard to read. That mocking tone, that sarcastic smirk he always wore – both seemed to be hiding his deeper hatred and determination. But there was more under that, I thought – something very close to pain was hidden behind the thief's carefully built facade. It was hardly surprising – he had lost everything at an unbelievably young age, and then spent a thousand lifetimes trying to exact revenge, which he still hasn't managed to achieve. _Well, that won't last much longer_, I thought with renewed vigour. _He's got me now. We can't fail to succeed._

"Marik?" The sound of the front door closing, followed by my sister's voice, pulled me out of my thoughts and I jumped slightly. "Huh? What?"

Ishizu appeared in the doorway, smiling. "Oh, there you are. Is Odion in?"

I nodded, still slightly distracted. "Um, yeah...he's in the kitchen, I think."

She nodded and left but returned moments later. "He says he's making dinner. Want to come help?"

"Sure," I shrugged and stood up, turning off the TV and following her down the hall.

We settled into our usual routine, more peaceful then ever due to the absence of Father. Eating together was something my siblings and I had always enjoyed – it was family time, giving us a chance to talk and bond. Growing up, we had only had each other, so we cherished any opportunity we had to spend time in each other's company.

"Oh, by the way Marik," Ishizu said as we sat down to eat. "Where did you get that top? I haven't seen it before."

I looked down, only just remembering that I was wearing the black shirt Bakura had given me. "Oh, it's Ryou's. I borrowed it this morning."

"You were with him this morning as well?" She raised an eyebrow. I didn't blame her for being surprised – up until now my social life had pretty much only consisted of the Xbox in my room and homework. I don't think I've ever voluntarily spent so much as an hour in someone's company outside of my own family.

"He had to leave after Father," Odion cut in. "Where did you go, Marik?"

I rolled my eyes but answered the question anyway. "I went to Ryou's. He's a friend from school. We're doing a history project together, which is why we went to the museum later."

"Oh, I see." Odion's eyes were twinkling. "So why exactly did he stay in your room last night?"

Ishizu's eyebrows shot up. "Excuse me?"

"I already told you it isn't like that!" I sent Odion a death glare. "Don't look at me like that, sis, it's no big deal. He's a friend – we were working together."

"Yes. I'm sure that's the only reason why you had your door locked."

"Odion!"

Ishizu frowned. "Marik, you have to be careful. If Father catches you doing something like that, particularly with a _boy_..."

I rolled my eyes. "You two are reading way too much into this. I will say it once more: _nothing is going on_. Ryou is a friend, and barely even that. We just have to work together on this stupid project, then we will go our separate ways. So you can both stop looking at me like that!"

I was receiving identical disbelieving stares from both of them. Odion was the first to break, his usually stern face creasing into a wide grin. "Brother, it's fine if you don't want to talk to us about this. Just don't expect us to believe you, alright?"

Ishizu frowned. "I suppose I should have seen this coming. Still, I'd rather it was with a girl..."

I let a huff of air escape my mouth, irritated. "Oh, think what you like. I don't care anymore." With that I shoved my plate in the sink and stormed up to my room, ignoring the sounds of Odion's chuckling behind me. It was bad enough Bakura trying to convince me I was gay – I didn't need my own siblings joining in!

_But Marik, you _are_ gay. Even I can tell that much._

I stopped, shocked. Great. Now even my own imaginary friend was against me. "How many times do I have to say it? I AM NOT GAY!" I flopped onto my bed, grasping my head in my hands. "Urgh, what is with everyone trying to convince me otherwise?"

_If you aren't gay, then why do you keep thinking about Bakura topless?_

I gasped. "Stay out of my thoughts!"

_But, Marik, they're so entertaining. And it's not like there's anything else I can do in here. Now, if you let me out, we could have some real fun..._

An image of rampaging through the city with a knife, leaving behind a stream of bloody corpses, briefly flashed before my eyes but I pushed it away. "No, get lost. I'm tired." I closed my eyes, enjoying the moment of quiet until I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. Sitting up, I flipped it open. Unknown number. Huh. I clicked on the message and read _'Get your skinny ass over to Ryou's right now, and don't even think about arguing with me.'_

I snorted. Only one person could have sent _that _message. I quickly saved the number under 'Bakura' and typed out a reply: _'Alright. Keep your fluffy hair on. I'm on my way.'_ Whilst that was sending I headed back into the living room, pulling on my shoes when I felt another buzz.

'_Fluffy? Really?'_

I chuckled. '_What? It's not my fault you have ridiculous hair.'_

It took a few minutes for him to reply. _'Just get here. Now.'_

_'On my way. Didn't know you were so keen to see me.'_ I looked up and almost jumped out of my skin. Odion was right behind me, looking over my shoulder with a knowing look.

"So, that would be your 'friend'?" He asked.

I quickly flipped my phone shut. "Yes. He wants me to go over."

Odion frowned. "But Father will be home any minute. He won't want you out this late."

I shrugged. "He did tell me to get out of this house. And I will be working." Well, sort of, but Odion didn't need to know exactly what we'd be planning. "Anyway, I've dealt with Father angry before. I'm sure I'll survive."

"Well, if you're sure..." he was interrupted by my phone buzzing again. I quickly checked the message: _'I always want to see you, Ishtar. Now get your ass over here before I have to come and get you. Unless you want a repeat of last night?'_ I grinned but quickly hid the message, shoving my phone down the side of the sofa.

"I'll be fine, Odion. I've gotta go." I grabbed my jacket and headed out to the door.

He followed me. "Just don't get back too late."

"Alright. See you later!" I started jogging down the road, hearing him close the door behind me, and reached into my pocket to text Bakura back. My phone wasn't there, though, and I remembered shoving it down the sofa. Oh. Guess he'll just have to wait then.

It only took about ten minutes to get to Ryou's, but when I arrived the door was already ajar. I frowned, entering cautiously, "Bakura? Are you here?"

I heard a small squeak from the living room. That was _not_ the sort of sound Bakura would make. Frowning, I eased the living room door open and slipped inside. "Bakura? Where are...oh Gods!"

The living room carpet was covered in blood. Lying face-down next to the coffee table was a white headed body, curled into a protective ball, cuts and scratches all over his face. I jumped to his side, settling on my knees next to him and gently lifting his head into my lap. "Bakura? Can you hear me? Bakura?"

There was another squeak, and innocent brown eyes opened. "Who...who are you?"

I frowned. "Bakura, it's me. Marik. You asked me to come over. Just how hard did you hit your head?"

The eyes blinked. "Marik...aren't...aren't you in my class? But I didn't ask you over...what...what happened to me?"

My eyes widened, realisation slowly dawning. "Oh...Ryou...Ryou, is that you?"

"Yes...why did...why did you call me Bakura? That's...um, he's...he's my..." Ryou suddenly gasped, face paling even more than its natural pallid colour.

I placed a gentle finger on his lips. "Hush. I know who he is. Let's get you sitting up..." I gently lifted him by his shoulders, steadying him and steering him towards the sofa. He gladly collapsed onto it, clinging on to his left arm. "I...I don't know what happened...I just woke up in here, facing the floor, and then you came in..."

I sighed. "Bakura must have done something. Has all this blood come from your arm?"

He blinked, looking around. "What...oh." Gingerly he pulled up the sleeve of his blue tee shirt, gasping at the deep wound. "Oh..."

I waved him away. "Don't worry, I'll bandage it for you. Where do you keep your first aid kit?"

"In the kitchen...far left cupboard..."

I nodded, going to fetch it before returning and sitting beside him, starting to bandage his arm. He shivered slightly. "You don't have to..."

I smiled. "Don't worry. I'm returning the favour from this morning."

Ryou frowned at me. "What happened this morning?"

I glanced at him briefly before going back to work. "You aren't aware of what goes on when Bakura's in control?"

He frowned, thinking. "I'm not sure...I remember bits..." His eyes widened slightly. "Oh, my goodness...he threatened you with a knife, didn't he? I am so sorry..."

I waved him away. "Oh, hush, it's fine. It was a misunderstanding, that's all."

He sighed. "Still, I would never...I hope you know he isn't me..."

I couldn't help a snort. "Trust me, I know he isn't you."

Ryou nodded slightly, eyes still far away. "So what have you been doing with him, anyway? Everything's sort of hazy...oh, gosh, he hasn't kidnapped you, has he?"

I laughed. "No, not at all, though I wouldn't put it past him. I'm helping him with something, actually." I didn't know how much Ryou was involved with Bakura. Apparently he wasn't aware of what we had been doing, and Bakura had said that he didn't know about his past – I wasn't sure how much Bakura wanted him to know. "Is he there? I'm sure he'd know what happened."

Ryou visibly shuddered. "I don't want to think about him. I don't want him in my head..."

I rubbed his arm sympathetically. "All right, don't then. You're ok." Damn. I really needed to talk to Bakura...but still, I did know what it was like to have unwelcome voices in your head...

_Yes, don't you forget it, Marik._

...Yeah. I definitely sympathised with Ryou.

I finished bandaging his arm and pulled his sleeve back down. "You still look really pale...do you want something to eat, or something?"

He blinked, eyes still far away. "Um...I don't think so..."

I frowned. "At least have a glass of water. Whatever the hell Bakura's been doing, looks like it hasn't been kind to your body."

He smiled slightly. "...ok. Thank you, Marik."

I headed into the kitchen, searching for a glass. I took the time away from Ryou to think carefully – he was clearly not keen on having anything to do with Bakura, but it was the spirit that had asked me here...there was no way Ryou had sent those texts. Bakura must have had a reason to want to talk to me, and I couldn't deny that I was afire with curiosity over what he had been up to. I guessed the only thing I could do was hope that the spirit would come back from wherever he was hiding soon. Finally locating the glasses, I filled one with water and headed back to the living room, setting it on the coffee table. "There you are, Ryou."

He nodded slightly, not looking at me as he picked up the glass. His hand was trembling. I resumed my seat next to him and was hunting about for something to say when something very cold and wet suddenly hit my head.

I gasped, jumping out of the seat and shaking my head, wet drops flying from the ends of my hair. I heard cackling laughter and glared, eyes narrowing. "What the hell! Bakura!"

The brown eyes that stared back at me were full of mirth, narrowed and filled with that familiar gleam. All trace of Ryou's innocence had gone. Sitting on the coffee table was an empty glass, its contents now poured all over my head. I wrung out my hair, glaring at him. "Oh, you will pay for that one, _thief_."

He chuckled, leaning back. "Whatever, Marik." He sounded slightly breathless, and winced when his arm brushed the soft cloth of the sofa.

I was immediately concerned. "Are you alright? What the hell happened to you, anyway? Where were you? Why weren't you here when I got here? You were the one that asked me over..."

He held up a hand weakly. "Please. No more questions. I've got enough on my plate without dealing with your constant babbling too." I glared but stayed quiet, sitting back down next to him. "To answer your questions in order: I'm fine, the Pharaoh happened to me, I was trailing Yugi, I passed out so Ryou took over, and yes, I was the one texting you. Alright?" He sat back and closed his eyes.

I stared. "What were you doing trailing Yugi?"

"I thought I said no more questions?" he glared, but answered anyway. "I wanted to know how difficult it would be to get the Puzzle. We need to destroy _all_ the Items, after all. The Pharaoh noticed me though, and came out and attacked me."

I couldn't resist a smirk. "And he won? I'm disappointed in you."

He sent me a tired stare. "Whatever. He surprised me. Won't happen again."

"I'll hold you to that." I tried not to show it, but I was worried about Bakura. His eyes had fluttered closed again, and the amount of blood on the carpet meant he must have lost a lot. "How long ago was this fight?"

His eyes barely opened. "Hmm?"

I took in his appearance. "You know what? Never mind. I think we need to get you to bed."

_That_ woke him up a bit. "Why, Marik, I had no idea you were this forward."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't be daft. You're practically falling asleep on the sofa, and you've lost a _lot_ of blood. I'd rather you collapsed in bed than here."

He sighed tiredly. "Guess you're right. Goodbye then." He stood up shakily and swayed on the spot, eyes bleary. I caught him before he could fall, standing up so he could lean on my shoulder, one arm around his waist. "Nuh uh. I'm going nowhere. Where's your room?"

"First door on the left, down the hall..."

"Come on then." I started moving forwards slowly, Bakura stumbling along beside me, leaning heavily on my shoulder. I opened the door he indicated and he collapsed on the bed, pulling me down with him. I wrapped my arms protectively around his shoulders and was pleasantly surprised when he cuddled up to my side, arms snaking around my waist. I pulled the covers over us, not caring that we were still dressed, and listened to his breathing as it slowed and he slid into sleep.

This wasn't exactly what I'd envisaged us doing when I first got his text, but hey, I wasn't complaining.

_Still think you're not gay...?_

"Oh, shut up," I murmured quietly, burying my face in Bakura's fluffy hair.

I woke up the next morning with my arms still wrapped around Bakura, the long white strands of his hair tickling my nose. I couldn't resist a small sneeze, causing him to shift a little, murmuring something along the lines of "Shut up and let me sleep." I grinned, enjoying the weight on my chest where he leaned into me, one of his arms thrown across my waist. I couldn't resist bringing my arms down around him and pulling him a little closer, leaning my head on his. He smelled delicious.

He shifted again, turning his head slightly so he could speak. "Well. This is the second morning in a row I've woken up in the same bed as you. Are you trying to tell me something, _boy_?"

I flushed slightly and was glad he couldn't see. "Shut up. You were injured. I wanted to look after you."

"Why, I had no idea you cared so much." He moved to roll over but I tightened my grip, burying my face back in his hair. I wasn't ready to lose this moment just yet. He snorted slightly. "Is my hair really that interesting to you?"

I spoke into his head. "I can't help that it's fluffiness is so tempting."

I could almost hear his eyes rolling. "Must you use the word fluffy? It's so unlike me..."

I laughed lightly. "Actually, I think it suits you. You may be good at hiding it, but under the surface, I think you're _very_ fluffy."

He growled lowly. "Ever say that in public and you won't survive the night."

"Whatever, fluffy." I grinned. "I quite like that as a nickname, actually. Fluffy. Fluffy fluffy fluffy..."

"Alright! I get it already." He leaned up a little and nipped my neck. "Stop being so bloody insufferable."

I smirked. "If saying it makes you become this affectionate, I might have to say it more often."

He sat up slightly at that, hovering above me. There was a dangerous glint in his eyes as he grinned. "Oh, really?" He leaned closer. "Like that, do you?"

My heart rate sped up, and I gulped. "Um..."

He chuckled seductively into my ear, lips grazing my cheek. "Well, you did insist on getting in my bed last night...what exactly should I infer from that, hm?"

I didn't trust myself to speak.

He manoeuvred himself so he was lying completely on top of me, leaned down, and pressed his lips to mine. This kiss was not like the ones we had shared so far – this was dangerous, s_eductive_. I was powerless as he wound his fingers in my hair and eased our mouths open. I wrapped my arms around his waist, holding him close to me, unable to stop myself from letting out a breathy moan.

After a long moment he pulled away slightly, rolling off me and sitting up. He looked down, a smirk once more lighting his features. "That's still the most effective way to shut you up, I see."

My cheeks darkened even more, flushed as I was from his antics. I still didn't trust myself to speak, so looked away. He was having none of that though – a hand tugged on my chin, insisting that I looked back at him. I sighed and sat up, so at least I was at eye level.

He grinned. "Still not gay?"

I glowered. "Definitely."

"You're in another man's bed, flushed after kissing him. You don't really have a leg to stand on, my dear."

More heat rushed to my face, if that was even possible. "Sh-shut up! You keep confusing me..."

"Good." He leaned closer for a minute before jumping out of the bed. "I hope to keep confusing you for a while. I need a shower." With that he left the room, leaving me staring after him from his bed. What exactly had just happened...?

After we had both showered – it took me a long while to sort my hair out after he had thrown water in it yesterday – I entered the kitchen in my black trousers, holding out the black shirt he had given me the day before. "You should probably take this back..."

He looked over. "No, you keep it for now. Your purple hoody's in the wash, I'll get it back to you when it's done."

I smiled slightly, pulling it on. "You didn't have to do that..."

He scoffed. "It was covered in blood. I wasn't letting it ruin my house. Ryou would have screamed bloody murder if he'd seen it."

I joined him at the table, pulling a bowl over to myself and filling it with cereal. "I meant to ask you about that. How come Ryou came out yesterday? Where were you?"

He watched me, a closed expression on his face. "You should know. You have a Yami as well. And did I say you could eat my food?"

"You wouldn't leave me to starve." I took a mouthful, swallowing it before saying "actually, I didn't have a clue what the hell a Yami was before I met you. So no, I don't know how all this stuff works. Care to explain?"

He smiled slightly. "Really? So before I came along, did you think you were just plain mad? I'm surprised your family didn't stick you in some kind of institution..."

I flicked some food at him. "Shut up. They don't know about him, anyway,"

Bakura stared. "Seriously? How have you kept that hidden? It's pretty obvious, you don't hide it very well."

"Well, I've kept it hidden just fine so far." I finished eating and sat back, staring at him. "So are you going to explain, or not?"

He waved me away. "Fine, fine, if it'll shut you up I will. As the wearer of the Millennium Ring, my soul is bound to Ryou's. That means we each have a place in his mind – a 'soul room', if you will. He's in his right now. I went to mine yesterday, when I needed to get some strength back after that fight with the Pharaoh."

I couldn't resist a little jibe. "Oh, yeah. That fight. That you lost."

He glowered at me. "Watch it, Ishtar. If I'd had my knife things would have been _very_ different."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't doubt it. So, is Ryou aware of what we're doing? Yesterday he didn't seem to have a clue where he was..."

Bakura shrugged. "If he wants to know, he can pay attention. He tends to just like hiding in there though. I'm not sure why."

"Well, isn't it obvious?"

He looked at me. "Huh?"

I sighed. "Ryou's terrified of you. You _do_ forcibly take control of his body, stands to reason that we'd want to keep as distant from you as possible. I know I do, with my Yami..."

_Careful, Marik. I might take offense._

I growled slightly. "And you can shut up, too."

Bakura leaned forwards, interested. "So is he talking to you right now?"

_Yes. Not that it's any of his business._

I sighed. "Yeah. Yeah he is. He doesn't like you very much."

_Understatement of the century._

Bakura laughed. "Heh. I don't think I'd like him very much either."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

Bakura looked at me calmly. "Because he isn't you. Do you like Ryou?"

I blinked, surprised. "Um...I guess...I don't really know him very well. He's very quiet in class."

"Heh, that's probably because he's too busy trying to control me. It doesn't work, but school bores me. Why would I want to take over there?"

I laughed. "Right. You just take over when you want to sneak into people's houses and threaten them with knives. I get it."

He smirked at me. "Too right, Ishtar. Anyway, I think we need to get back to business. I really _would_ like to be in possession of those Items."

"Well, then you'd better have a plan, because I sure as hell don't."

He laughed darkly. "You just leave it to me. Do what I tell you and you'll be fine. You must remember not to argue, though."

I sniggered. "Like that's ever going to happen. But once we have the Items, what exactly do you plan to do with them? You know the authorities will be after us..."

His forehead creased. "I need to destroy them."

"Yes, but how are you going to do that? We can't exactly just chuck them in a tip..."

He glowered at me. "I'm well aware of that, _boy_. They're made of more than just gold, you know – the very _souls_ of my _people_ reside within them."

That rang a bell, for some reason. "You know, I think I've heard that before..."

He was immediately interested. "Yes? Where?"

"In the scriptures..." I leaned back, trying to remember. "We had to study pretty much everything the Pharaoh supposedly had the power to do. Most of it was just useless rubbish, but I'm sure there was something about binding spirits to objects, and then disposing of them...that's got to be about the Millennium Items, right?"

Bakura's eyes gleamed. "Just where are these scriptures now?"

I shuddered. "Still in the tomb. In Egypt."

His eyes flashed. "Then I think we ought to pay them a visit. It's about time you returned home, hm?"

I bit my lip, not meeting his gaze. "Is...is that really necessary?"

"Yes. I must set my people free." He tilted his head, but I refused to look up. "If you don't want to join me..."

I shook my head quickly. "No. I'll help you. I already said I would. I just...don't relish the idea of going back there."

He nodded. "I...understand. But you have nothing to fear. It's just a hole in the ground now."

I sent him a small smile. "Yeah...guess you're right. So how exactly is this going to work?"

He crossed his arms and grinned in a way I can only describe as feline. "Well. First we are going to break into the museum. Then we are going to go to Yugi's house and steal the Puzzle. Then we are flying to Egypt, before anyone is any the wiser."

I snorted. "Do you have any idea how many things could go wrong with what you just said?"

His eyes flashed and he leaned forward threateningly. "Do elaborate. _I dare you._"

I missed the tone and dove straight in. "Well, first of all, how exactly are we getting in the museum? There is such a thing as _guards_, you know, and Shadi never leaves those Items alone. Then, if by some miracle we _did _manage to get past him, how exactly do you plan to get out without setting all the alarms off? And, even if we do get out, you already got beaten by the Pharaoh. Are you really going to risk his wrath again? All this, followed by the small matter of _flying_ to Egypt. With a sack full of stolen Items and probably, knowing you, a knife. Good luck getting through security. Then we'd have to find..."

A hand covered my mouth again. I was really getting tired of that, which I hoped showed through in my glare.

He glared right back, furious. "If you think for one moment, _boy_, that I haven't already thought of all that, you are even more foolish than you look. Don't take me for an idiot – I have succeeded in heists bigger than your _pathetic_ brain could ever imagine. So, meet me when darkness falls outside the museum staff entrance, and I will _show_ you how it's done. Got it?"

I glared sullenly, and he grabbed my hair in his free hand, pulling my head back. "_Got it?"_

I rolled my eyes but nodded anyway. He released me slowly, sinking back into his chair. "Good. And if you do _anything_ to betray me, _anything at all_, you and your family will not last the night."

"Ok! Enough with the threats already!" I raised my hands apologetically. "I can see how important this is to you. And you already know that getting revenge on the Pharaoh is something I can sympathise with. I'm not going to betray you; I'm going to help you. So calm down, alright?"

He nodded slightly, but there was still fire in his eyes. Woah. I definitely did _not _want to get on the wrong side of this guy.

I stood up awkwardly. "Um...well, I should probably be getting home. My family will be worried..."

His eyes softened slightly as we looked up at me. "Of course. See you tonight."

I nodded and looked away. "Yeah...see you then." I suddenly couldn't get out of there fast enough, and hurried out of his door without so much as a backwards glance.

On the way home, the enormity of what we were doing suddenly hit me with renewed vigour. I was basically condemning myself to a life on the run, with a thief I barely knew, and who wasn't even in his own body. I would have to leave behind this new life my siblings and I had worked so hard to build – they wouldn't understand what I was doing. If they ever found out where I was, who I was _with_, I knew they would never condone my actions. They still clung to the vestiges of the tradition we had grown up with. They never spoke about it in front of me, knowing how much our past hurt me, but I could see it in their eyes, in their lowered voices when they thought I couldn't hear. They still hoped for the Pharaoh. They still thought he was a good man.

Well, I knew differently. And so did Bakura.

It was then that I decided not to tell them I was leaving. No – better that I just disappear, and they never know what happened. At least then they can remember me with pride, and not the shame I knew they'd feel if they ever found out the truth. I knew I was doing the right thing – I couldn't abandon Bakura – but they would never see it that way. It was for the best that they never know the truth.

Unfortunately, fate had other ideas.

When I got home, slipping back through the front door, I instantly knew something was wrong. The atmosphere was frosty, and silence hung heavily throughout the house. Cautiously, I called out "Odion? Ishizu?...Father? Are you here?"

"In the living room, Marik. Now."

Crap. That was Father. Sucking in a breath, I hesitantly opened the door and stepped in, closing it behind me. Father and both my siblings were stood in a semicircle facing me, with identical looks of shock and anger on their faces. Now I knew something was wrong – Odion and Ishizu always helped me with Father. They never joined forces with him against me!

I bit my lip, eyes shifting between the three of them. "Um...ok...what exactly is going on?"

Father pulled his lips back in a snarl. "You have got a lot of explaining to do." He reached into his pocket, drawing something small out of it agonisingly slowly. He held it out to me, palm up.

My phone. Open on my message inbox. And guess who my most recent texts were from...

Oh, crap.

I stared at the three of them, mouth gaping open. I had no idea what to say. The silence stretched on, unbelievably awkward, before I finally managed a pathetic "Um...I don't know what to say..."

Father growled. "How about explaining what the _hell_ you think you're playing at?"

Ishizu cut in here, blue eyes frosty. "It's not a funny joke, Marik. Why would you nickname someone Bakura? You know what that name means to us..."

I could only stare. How the hell do I get out of this one?

It's Odion who is the first to catch on. I noticed his eyes widen, almost imperceptibly. "No...No, Marik, brother, why would you be so foolish? You can't have been taken in by his lies..."

Ishizu flicked him a glance, confusion clouding her eyes. "Odion, what...what are you saying?"

He locked gazes with me, eyes hard. "Ask him. Ask him straight out. Are you in league with the _Thief King_?" He spat the title out like it was the worst curse word in the history of the world.

I swallowed. "Um...it isn't what you think...he isn't what we thought he was..."

Ishizu gasped, Odion's gaze hardened, and my Father's eyes snapped on to mine. My mouth went dry.

"No son of mine would say such things," he hissed. "No son of mine would betray my family in such a way. Five thousand years of loyalty to the Pharaoh, destroyed by one boy! How dare you!"

My temper flared. "No! You've got it wrong! Don't you _see,_ it's the _Pharaoh _who is at fault here! He caused all our suffering, all our pain, for no good reason! And Bakura isn't evil either, he's..."

I was silenced by a slap in the face. Shocked, I gazed into the ice cold eyes of my sister. "You will never say that name in this house."

I could only stare. "Ishizu..."

She turned her back on me bitterly. "I will let Father deal with you." She left the room swiftly. With one last, hard stare at me, Odion followed.

Leaving me alone with Father.

I stared after them, still in shock. "No...You can't...don't leave me with him..."

There was a cackle in front of me. "No one will help you now. You're finished."

I turned my widened eyes to him, not even bothering to try and hide my fear. "Father...please...please..."

He slapped me again before grabbing my hair and forcing me to my knees, wrenching my head back. "Nothing can save you now. You destroyed our home in Egypt. Betrayed our family tradition by dragging us out here, away from our sacred tradition. But was that enough shame and disgrace for you? No! You then go and fall into league with the very _tomb robber _we were always taught to guard against! Oh, trust me boy, by the time I'm done with you hell itself will seem like mercy!"

I gasped as his fist collided with my face, again and again, my head snapping back. I could feel the bruises rising on my cheeks. Screaming, I tried to wriggle away but he just threw me onto the ground and I landed on my already injured back, reopening the wounds. Writhing away from him, I felt his foot connect with my stomach and I curled into a protective ball as he started scratching and even biting at my face, arms, neck. Flipping onto my front I crawled desperately towards the door, ignoring the pain shooting from my gut as I hunted for an escape route. He was having none of that, though, simply falling on top of me. I screamed again as his weight exploded across my back, and red descended in my vision.

_You have to let me out, Marik. He'll kill us if you don't._

I shook my head, writhing underneath my Father. "No...no, stop, please..."

He chuckled darkly. Actually _laughed_. "No, son. You forfeited any right to plead with me when you betrayed our sacred family duty. Now you must pay the price." I felt fingers reach under my shirt and moved with new desperation, absolutely positive that I _had _to get out before he reached my scars...

Nails tracked down my spine as he ripped the shirt off – I noticed faintly that it was Bakura's – and my father sat up, still on top of me. Turning my head slightly, I saw something that made my blood run cold.

Father was holding a knife.

The same knife that had given me those scars in the first place.

At that point, I went limp. Flashbacks to my tenth birthday roared through my skull, sending searing pain across my shoulder blades before he had even done anything. I felt the cold tracks of tears edge their way slowly down my cheeks as he ripped the bandages off.

_Marik. Let me out. Before it's too late._

I was giving in. And then I felt the metal on my back and screamed, tossing and turning in a desperate attempt to _get him off me_. I couldn't let this happen. Not again...

_Marik. Now. Set me free. NOW!_

I gasped as I felt the knife sink in, making the first cut. My body writhed and shook, outside of my control, and the last thing my faded eyes saw was my phone, still open on my inbox. _Bakura...can you help me now? Can you save me? _Numbly, I reached out for it, typing a haphazard message. _'Help me...'_

_No Marik. You don't need him when you have me. Let me out. Do it now, before he kills both of us!_

The knife drew out of my skin and my vision darkened further, suddenly flashing red when he plunged it back in. I hit the send button and writhed into the floor, biting the carpet to refrain from screaming out. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

Of course, nothing prepared me for what he did next.

As the knife seared deeper, he leaned forwards and shoved his fingers in the wound, opening it wider. I couldn't hold back my scream, and then everything went black.

I was floating in a world of purple shadows, and there was a dark form leering at me, striding forwards with a confident strut. _Marik. You've retreated to your soul room. Now you must let me out._

I knew that voice...wait, my soul room?

_Yes, Marik. You must recover. Your Father has gone too far this time. Your mortal body cannot cope. I will put an end to this._

My vision was blurring. "An...end...yes, make him stop...make him stop..."

The other me flashed a sadistic grin. _Don't you worry about a thing, Marik. Just let me take care of it._

Then, I was back in the room, Father still squatting on top of me, the knife still deep in my back. But now, I couldn't feel anything. Instead, I watched in disbelief as my body swung upwards, successfully flipping Father off me and disarming him in one fluid motion. He fell back, eyes wide in shock.

My body turned, and I could see it looked different. My hair spiked up crazily, my eyes had darkened and narrowed, and veins were popping out in my forehead and cheeks. My lips were stretched wide in a sadistic grin. I was shocked – I could never look that e_vil._

Then my body spoke, and the voice sent shivers down my spine. _I know you..._

"Well, it's nice to see you again, _Father_. Look who finally came back out to play."

**Yeah, sort of a cliffhanger there XD but chapter 4 is in progress! However, it's 3:30 am here now and I'm tired, so I shall continue typing it up tomorrow. It will be published as soon as it's done! Let me know what you think? - Jem**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here is Chapter 4! Sorry about that cliffhanger, this was originally all going to be one chapter, but it would have been stupidly long, so I had to split it. Took me longer to type this than I thought, as well, but hey, here it is! Enjoy - Jem**

I watched, frozen, as my Father sat up, a frown creasing his brow, his eyes narrowing dangerously. My body towered over him, and my darker half let out loud peals of cackling laughter, sounding almost like he was singing. I could only watch, transfixed, as the knife was raised by my own arm, ready to plunge into the waiting chest of my torturer.

"It's been quite a while, hasn't it?" My voice, controlled by an alien being, sounded strange to my own ears; echoing and dark, it was a warped reflection of my usually light tones. "In fact, it's been four years. My, how much has changed." My Father backed up slightly, resulting in more pealing laughter. "One thing hasn't, though. _I am still going to kill you._"

My Father's eyes widened, and his movements became more desperate. "Marik, no, what are you saying...you can't kill your own Father..."

The laughter stopped suddenly, and a low hiss took its place. My body leaned closer, muscles I didn't even know I had stretched taught. "What did you call me?"

Father swallowed. "Marik...I called you by your name...Marik..."

A pause before the laughter returned. "You do not even know when your own son has gone? Marik isn't here anymore." The voice became taunting. "He's gone, fled, because he is too weak to stand up to you. I have control of his body now."

Something stirred in my mind at that – something was very wrong with this situation. I shouldn't be a bystander in my own body...

I snapped back to attention at my Father's next words. "I don't know what's happened to you, Marik, but I promise I can help you..."

"Help him?" The laughter grew until my whole body was racked by it. "You couldn't help him even if you wanted to. Only I have the power to do that! And you know, the best way to help someone," I watched as my body leaned even closer to my Father, effectively pinning him to the ground, "is to destroy their torturer. Don't you agree?" My face was twisted beyond recognition, lips pulled back in a feral grin, knife poised high in the air, sharp point, still covered in my blood, pointed viciously at Father's heart. The voice spoke once more, whispering silkily in a low hiss. "I should thank you, really, for weakening him enough to let me out...that damned spirit was giving him far too much confidence...but now..." my lips were pulled even wider, impossibly stretched. "Now, I am free!"

The knife started to fall. My own heart stopped.

Then, a voice by the door. "I think I'll have to step in here."

My body whipped around, and I praised all the Gods in heaven, thanking them for sending me this spirit.

Bakura stood in the doorway, arms crossed, familiar smirk plastered on his face. His eyes were guarded, shielded, as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. I couldn't help a grin spreading across my face. _I knew you'd come for me...I knew you'd help me!_

A low growl ripped between my lips. "Shut up, you. He isn't here to help you. He wants to save your Father! I'm the only one who can help you."

I gasped at those words and looked to Bakura, who entered cautiously, arms raised slightly. "So. You would be this other Yami, then."

My eyes rolled, a familiar gesture even when outside of my control. "Congratulations, Mr. State-the-obvious. Would you like a prize? I can do you a good stabbing, if you'd like."

Bakura's smirk returned. "I'd like to see you try. But at first, I have something to say to your better half." At that, his focus shifted, his eyes seeming to burn right through my body's, piercing my very soul. Which was about when I became aware of my situation.

I was sat cross-legged in a room filled with shadows, peering through a triangular window at the scene involving my body. This must be the soul room Bakura had mentioned – when I had, in my state of vulnerability, let my darker half out, I must have somehow got trapped here. So now, how to get out?

"Marik?"

I jumped at the sound of my name, and looked back through the window to see Bakura staring straight at me. "Marik, I hope you can hear me from that soul room of yours. As charming as it is to meet your Yami, we have business to attend to tonight, remember? So I'd appreciate it if you came out of hiding. Now."

The peals of laughter started from my body again, and I heard my own warped voice say "He's far beyond your reach now, _spirit. _Your pathetic attempts are rather amusing though. And didn't you do enough damage earlier? Threatening his family probably wasn't your best move, you realise. He feels all alone now – he knows I'm the only one who can help him. That's why he had to let me out."

_No! _I screamed the thought into the shadows. _That's not true! I don't want your help, you psychopath!_

My darker half laughed. "Oh, you're one to talk! Don't you see, I was born out of _your_ hatred and desire for revenge! I am the reason you are here today, you ungrateful child – if not for me, you'd still be stuck in that tomb in Egypt! You should be on your knees _thanking_ me, not fighting me!"

_That's not true! You bring nothing but hurt! I want my body back!_

"Never going to happen, I'm afraid. You let me out. Your body is mine to control now!"

"Well, I may have something to say about that." Bakura smiled slyly. "As fascinating as it is to hear you argue with yourself, I would rather like Marik back, please. We've got unfinished business to attend to."

My Yami growled. "Stay out of this, spirit."

_Don't talk to him like that!_

"You too, weakling! Now, where was I, before I was so rudely interrupted..." my body swung back around to face my Father's still trembling form. "Oh, yes, I remember...you tortured little Marik, didn't you? Well, now it's my turn to torture you..."

"Ahem." Bakura stepped forwards calmly. "Not so fast, dark one. Marik, you might want to help me a bit here. Fight him off. Unless you really want to become a murderer tonight?"

I gasped and jumped to my feet. _Give me back my body, you evil psycho!_

I was ignored as the knife rose, poised once more in the air above my Father's cowering form. Bakura stepped in front of me, though, and calmly outstretched his arms. "I don't think you really want to do that, Marik. Come on now, fight him off. It can't be that difficult."

The sinister laughter was back. "Oh, Bakura, can't you see your attempts are futile? He's long gone and never coming back. And you never even got to tell him how you feel!"

_What?_ I wondered. _What are you talking about?_

I was ignored as my darker half continued. "But, Bakura, it isn't too late to complete your goals. Why not give up on him? Go to the museum, steal the Items. It's getting late, and you don't want to ruin this chance. You have to steal from Yugi too, remember? You won't get another opportunity like this in a long while – like maybe another five thousand years. So go on." My lips were licked. "What are you waiting for? You've got nothing to lose and everything to gain."

The smirk was still firmly in place on Bakura's pale face. "That's not entirely true."

"What?" My body leaned closer. "What could possibly be false about that? Go, steal your Items. They're all you care about, right? Rescuing the souls of your lost village?"

A pained expression flashed across his eyes for a moment, before the smirk was put firmly back in place. "That's not entirely true either, I'm afraid."

My body snorted. "What? What could possibly be more important than that? What could you possibly stand to gain from fighting me?"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Marik, you'd better be bloody well fighting in there. I'm not doing this for nothing, you know." He turned back to my darker half, eyes dancing with a hidden emotion. I couldn't help but wonder what he was still doing here. Everything my Yami had said was true, after all – his main goal had to be rescuing the souls of his people. Time was slipping away whilst he was just standing here. _Just go, Bakura! You have bigger things to worry about than me! What are you still fighting him for?_

At this, my body cackled. "Ah, Bakura. Poor Bakura. Even my lighter half agrees with me. You should just go. You aren't wanted here, by either of us. Marik is perfectly happy where he is."

I frowned at the pained look that shot across Bakura's face. _That isn't true and you know it._

Bakura shook his head quickly. "I don't believe you, I'm afraid. I know Marik is fighting you."

I gritted my teeth. _I'm trying, Bakura, but I don't know how!_

My body laughed once more. "Ah, poor Bakura, still so naive even after five thousand years! Can't you see that Marik is happy now? He's let go of all his pain and hatred, passed it all on to me. You don't even feature in his life anymore – not that you ever did, anyway. Not really. He was using you for his own personal revenge. He wants nothing to do with you now."

I gasped. _No, that isn't true! Bakura, he's lying! You asshole!_ I was seething, but my body just cackled. I screamed soundlessly, tears threatening. But I had no body. How could I cry?

Bakura suddenly looked less sure of himself. "He was...using me? But why? How?"

My darker half pressed his advantage. "Yes. Can't you see? He was lonely, and you were there. He never felt anything for you, though. He just wanted to play around a bit, and teasing you was _so_ much fun. He's done with you now, though – he's done with all of it. So go on," I saw my own hand raise, pointing the knife towards the door. "You may as well head off to the museum. You are running out of time, after all."

Bakura's expression hardened, and he glared. I gasped. _No, you can't believe him! Bakura, he's lying! I would never use you! And I do feel...feel...hell, I don't know what I feel for you, but it sure as hell isn't nothing! Don't you dare give up on me, you damned spirit! Don't you dare! Bakura!_

But his brown eyes remained hard, and he dropped his arms, stepping briskly away from my Father. He turned towards the door. "Keep fighting him, Marik."

_No! _I threw myself at the window. _Bakura! Don't go! No!_

"Yes!" Cackled my evil half, advancing with the knife raised. My Father looked up, eyes trembling, grey beard drooping with sweat. "Now you're mine! This whole world is mine! Hahahaha!"

That maniacal laughter just fuelled my determination even more. _Don't you dare touch my Father! Don't you dare let Bakura leave! Give me back my body, dammit!_

Suddenly, the hand holding the knife froze mid-strike. I gasped, my sudden success making me giddy. _Yes! Come on, just go back to wherever the hell you came from and give me back my body!_

"No!" My hand was wrenched forward again, but it was now curiously empty. Furious, my Yami swirled round to meet a smirking Bakura, who was twirling the knife confidently between his fingertips.

"Well, I think that's quite enough of that, don't you? Marik, isn't it about time you got your skinny ass back out here? Time's running short, you know."

My heart was dancing a little jig in my chest. _Bakura! You didn't leave!_

"No! I will not let him out!" My Yami threw his hands in the air before twisting them into the crazy spikes of his hair. "I will not give up my freedom!"

This just made me try even harder. I threw myself at the glass window, and it shattered. _You are not free, dammit! This is _my_ body! Crawl back to wherever you came from, NOW!_

Suddenly, I was back in control. A welter of confused emotions swam over me – lingering traces of my darker half, urges to murder and maim my Father, desperate hatred and jealousy of the white-haired spirit before me. I swayed slightly on the spot before tumbling to the ground.

"Marik!"

Pale hands were on my face, gently lifting my head into his lap. A cool touch grazed my burning forehead and I leaned into it, nuzzling his hand. I still didn't fully understand how I had got out of my soul room. "Bak...Bakura? Am I back? Did I do it?"

He chuckled, the sound lighter than any I had ever heard him make. "Yes, Marik, you're back. And about bloody time too. Do you have any idea what you just put me through?"

I blinked. "Huh?"

He snorted softly. "Just don't do that again, ok? Now, let's get you cleaned up." He made to move away but I grabbed his wrist weakly, sitting up slightly.

"Why didn't you leave?"

He turned back, confusion clouding his brown gaze. "What?"

"Why didn't you leave? You could have got the Items...you could be on your way to Egypt right now...why didn't you just leave me?"

He frowned. "If you don't know the answer to that, Marik, then you're blind as well as stupid. Now come on, let's get you cleaned up." He tried to lift me up but I pulled out of his grasp, staring at him.

"I'm going nowhere until you tell me what you mean."

He rolled his eyes. "Marik, now really isn't the time to be stubborn."

I crossed my arms. "I'm not moving until you tell me."

He sighed, sitting back down next to me. Suddenly, without warning, he pulled me into a kiss. "That answer your question?"

I just stared at him, more confused than ever. He rolled his eyes again and was about to speak when a cold voice interrupted us.

"Well, isn't this a touching scene."

We both snapped round to face my Father. He was crumpled on the floor, shaking with the odd tremor, but his eyes were focused and sharpened by hatred. Mostly directed at Bakura. "So. It would seem you are the one who has corrupted my son."

Bakura huffed. "Charmed, I'm sure. And he was already corrupt when I met him. Mostly by your doing, I believe."

Father hissed at him, body trembling as he crawled towards us. "I don't know who you think you are, kid, but I'll tell you something..."

In a flash, Bakura had him flat on the floor, stomach pressed to the carpet as he crouched above him. He tugged on Father's long grey hair with his left hand, forcing his head to arch backwards so he could press the still bloody knife to his neck.

"Watch who you're calling kid," he breathed loud enough to reach my ears. "I am a five thousand year old spirit who has far more important things to deal with than scum like you who beat their own children." He dug the knife in sharper and I smelled fresh blood, my Father wincing in pain. "I believe," Bakura hissed into his ear, "that you may have heard of me. My name is Bakura, and I was once the Thief King of Egypt. Remember my face, _scum_, and if you ever see it again, you remember to run. I don't go easy on people who harm the things I care about." He quickly brought my Father's head down, cracking it against the carpet once so that he was knocked unconscious. He did it once more for good measure, before turning to me with a grim smile. "Gods, I have wanted to do that since you first told me about him."

I could only stare, eyes wide with wonder. "Did you just...did you just say that...you cared about me?"

He rolled his eyes. "Now isn't really the time, Marik. We've got more important issues to deal with. Like patching you up, for one. Do you even realise how much blood you've lost?"

My brows furrowed, though I couldn't stop a grin tugging at the corners of my mouth. "You do care about me, don't you?"

He growled slightly. "There's a time and a place, Marik. Come on, we need to get you seen to. Come with me to Ryou's, we'll patch you up there."

"He's going nowhere."

The flat voice caused both of us to jump, and we stared up at the stony face of my sister, standing in the doorway, seemingly unfazed by the scene in front of her.

Bakura was at my side in an instant, helping me to stand. The moment I stood, however, the world began spinning around me, and I sank back down, eyes closed. "Oh, Gods...I don't feel so good..."

Bakura crouched down next to me. "It's alright Marik, we'll get you seen to soon. I've just got to deal with the rest of your family first." I vaguely registered him sending Ishizu a death glare, which she coolly returned.

"I take it you're not Ryou, then."

He flashed her a wide grin, baring his teeth. "Got it in one. Congratulations."

She stepped further into the room, glowering down at us. "What did you do to my Father?"

He shrugged. "Nothing worse than what he deserved. In fact, all things considered, I went rather easy on him."

Her eyes flashed. "How dare you...!"

I raised a hand and flapped it at her weakly. "Don't worry, sis, it's fine. Bakura saved my life. We can trust him."

Her eyes widened at the mention of his name, and she took a step back. "That's..._that's_ Bakura?"

He grinned again and licked his lips. "The very same. Pleased to see me?"

She gasped and retreated. "Odion!"

Bakura sighed and muttered into my ear. "You owe me big time for this,_ boy."_

I managed a weak chuckle before sliding further down onto the floor. Bakura wrapped an arm around my waist, supporting me, as Odion entered the scene.

"Odion!" Ishizu ran to him. "That's...that's _Bakura_! We have to get out, we should call the police, or something, he's already injured Father, Gods know what he's planning to do next..."

Bakura hissed sharply between his teeth. "I don't have time for this right now. Odion, as you can clearly see, your brother is injured. I need to take him back to my house to patch him up. Your Father is the one that put him in this state, anyway...as I'm sure you're aware." He furrowed his brows, anger reaching his russet brown eyes. "So if you don't get out of our way in the next ten seconds, I am going to _make _you. Understand?"

Odion said nothing, but turned his gaze to me, expression unreadable. I stared back meekly, too weak to really register what was going on.

Eventually, he spoke. "Well, brother? Is that what you want? To go with this..._tomb robber?"_

I continued staring at him, words taking a while to register. I felt Bakura tense against my side. Slowly, careful not to slur my words, I answered "Yes, Odion. Yes it is. I had already planned to leave with him tonight..." my breath caught as pain suddenly exploded across my back, and I screwed my eyes shut, letting out a low moan.

"That's it." Bakura stood up, lifting me easily into his arms. I let out a mewl of complaint, which, as ever, he ignored. "We're done here. You heard your brother. I'm giving you about three seconds to get out of my way before we leave. One...two..."

Odion held up a hand, gaze still hard, expression still unreadable. "I hear even the slightest word that you've hurt my brother, and you're a dead man."

I felt Bakura freeze, and twisted in his grasp. His arms clasped tighter around my weak and trembling form. "It's a deal," I heard him grind out, before he stalked passed the shocked form of my sister and the impassive body of my brother, carrying me slowly but surely out of the door and away from my old life.

I didn't become fully conscious until we were at Ryou's. Bakura laid me down carefully on the sofa, but I couldn't help groaning when my back came into contact with the material. He rolled me over carefully, cursing when he pulled aside the remains of my shirt to see the damage. I turned my face to the side, breathing heavily . "How...bad...is it?"

He flicked me a look, expression closed, before wordlessly heading into the kitchen and returning with the first aid kit. He stopped, just staring at my back. I groaned. "Don't go quiet on me. What is it? What's wrong."

He looked away, speaking in clipped sentences. "There appear to be two rather large stab wounds on your back. I can bandage them, but it's going to be painful."

I closed my eyes. "I doubt it can be much worse than it already is."

He chewed his lip, regarding me worriedly before turning to leave the room. I couldn't help crying out. "Don't leave me..."

_You see, Marik? Everyone will leave you. You will always be alone. And I will always be here, waiting._

I sucked in a shaky breath. "I don't want him to come back..."

There was a cool touch on my face. Bakura cradled my head to his chest. "Marik, Marik , it's alright, you're safe now. I promise I will never leave you alone. I just have to get some water, those wounds will get infected if we leave them any longer."

My fingers found his wrist. I stared at him imploringly.

He sighed, releasing my head slowly. "I'll be thirty seconds. Don't you dare pass out." He was gone, and I trembled.

_Ah, Marik, you have no reason to be afraid. I'm still right here with you._

I shuddered harder. "Go away. Leave me alone."

_I can protect you, if you let me out._

"No! Never again! You stole my body...you were going to kill Father...you tried to chase away Bakura..."

There was a cool touch on my wrist. Bakura smirked, not quite masking the worry in his eyes. "I told you not to freak out."

I smiled weakly. "Actually, you told me not to pass out. I didn't. Just."

His forehead creased, and he dipped his hand into a bowl of water next to him, drawing out a flannel. "Hold still for me, ok? This is probably going to hurt."

I gritted my teeth and nodded. When the flannel first made contact I couldn't hold back a moan, trying to suppress a shudder. Bakura's free hand stroked my hair gently. "Shhh. Don't worry. It will be over soon." He continued rubbing the water into my wounds, and I tried my best not to flinch as it trickled a path down my back. My breath hitched and I bit the sofa, trying not to scream.

When he was done cleaning the wounds, Bakura gently bandaged up my back. "What happened, Marik? What happened after you stormed out of here?"

I moaned. "Stormed is a strong word. You scared me."

"I'm sorry." He stroked my hair, tying off the bandages. "I was too focused on my task. The minute you were gone I wished I'd made you stay. When I got your text I knew something awful must be happening...then when I got to your house, and saw your Yami..."

I turned my face and reached up to take his hand. "Not your fault. Don't worry."

He smiled softly at me. "So what happened?"

I closed my eyes, not really wanting to remember. But he did deserve to know – he saved me, after all. "When I got home, my family had found my phone, complete with texts from you. They figured out that I was helping you with something. Ishizu and Odion felt betrayed, so they left Father to deal with me. That's when he...I don't know, he must have got a knife from somewhere. It was too much for me to handle. My Yami started talking to me, and so I gave in...I was too weak to do anything to save myself. All I could do was text you...if you hadn't shown up, I don't think I'd ever have got out...I'm not strong enough to beat him...he's right. I'm a weakling."

Bakura's eyes hardened. "Don't be an idiot. You aren't weak. Your Yami just took advantage of a horrific situation. You'd have got rid of him soon enough, whether I showed up or not."

I shook my head, eyes still tight shut. I couldn't meet his gaze. "No. I needed you. I still need you. When you're around it's easier to ignore him..."

_You could never ignore me, Marik._

I gasped softly, and caught Bakura's hand in a tight grip. "Please, don't leave me alone with him...you're strong enough to fight him, I need you..."

I felt Bakura's hand squeeze my own firmly. "I already promised, Marik. I'm never leaving you alone. I'm the only psychotic Yami allowed to mess with you, alright?"

_He wishes. Don't worry, Marik, sooner or later he'll abandon you. Then I'll be here to take care of you. Just like I was today._

"No!" I squeezed my eyes shut tighter. "I won't ever listen to you again! I want nothing more to do with you! Get out of my head!"

_Can't do that. I'm a part of you. Without me, you don't exist._

Bakura stroked my hair. "Marik? He may be inside your head, but you don't have to talk to him."

"But he talks to me...he tries to make me give in..."

_Oh, Marik. One day you'll give in to me. You'll be glad of my presence when this spirit leaves you alone again._

"No...go away...I won't listen..."

Suddenly, something cold and metallic was pressed to the skin of my hand, and I felt a jolt. The only way I can describe it is that my soul felt as if it was falling forwards, and I tumbled head-over-heels into another room of shadows.

My first thought was _No, not again...not this again._ But then I noticed the subtle differences between this soul room and my own. The shadows were a deep blue-black colour, without the hints of purple that had decorated my own walls. There was no triangular window, and most importantly, no cruel voice whispering lies into my head.

For the first time in years, my head was solely my own.

Well, almost.

Bakura strode towards me, black coat billowing, familiar smirk on his features. "Hello, Marik. Nice of you to visit."

I frowned. "This...this is your soul room?"

He nodded once.

I gasped. "How...?"

"Before you barrage me with questions," he raised a hand, one eyebrow raised, "let me explain. I wanted to talk to you in private, without your little visitor who seems so intent on poisoning your mind. I'll give your Yami this much, Marik – he's a master manipulator. So in order to stop him interfering, I had to get you out of your head for a while. The Millennium Ring houses my soul room, so I brought you in here for a bit."

I opened my mouth, then closed it again. Then spoke anyway. "So...this is where you've lived for five thousand years?"

He nodded, smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. I raised my eyebrows. "How have you not gone insane? It's boring!"

He laughed at that. "Only you would say that on entering another person's soul room, Marik."

I pouted slightly. "Huh. You don't have to be so insulting you know."

He chuckled, eyes bright. "You should know me well enough by now to realise that I will _always_ insult you."

I glowered. "Great. Thanks. What did you want to talk about in private, anyway?"

"Well. You were telling me how you got in this mess. Your Father found your phone?"

I nodded. "Not just him – Odion and Ishizu too."

His gaze darkened. "They knew? And they didn't stop him?"

I looked down. "They hate you too. I always knew they'd never approve of what I'm doing. I wasn't going to tell them I was leaving for Egypt with you."

"That's still no excuse for letting him do what he did to you." Bakura looked the angriest I'd ever seen him. "They're your family. They're meant to protect you. What in Ra's name were they thinking?"

I took his arm. "Hey. Stop it."

He pulled away from me. "No. If I'd known this was how they'd treat you I'd never have forced you to help me. You should go."

"Hey!" I took his shoulders, forcing him to meet my eyes. "Has it ever crossed your mind that maybe I agree with _you_ instead of them? They've never seen the Pharaoh for who he is. Plus they only know what the scriptures say about you. They don't know you like I do."

Bakura looked at me. "That doesn't excuse what they did. If they had protected you like they should have, your Yami would never have been able to take control."

"And then you would never have come to help me, and I would never have realised that you care about me." I shot him a smirk.

I was pleasantly surprised that his cheeks coloured slightly. When he spoke, his voice was gruff. "Yes, well, if you went and died on me then I wouldn't have any help stealing the Items, would I?"

I smiled slightly. "I suppose. Thank you."

He looked away, cheeks turning red. "No need to thank me."

"Yes there is." I pulled him into a sudden hug. "No one's ever stood up for me like that before. I don't know where I'd be without you."

He stiffened in my grasp before slowly wrapping his arms around me, stroking my back affectionately. That was when I realised something.

"My back..." I pulled away slightly, staring at him. "...It doesn't hurt."

He met my eyes with a smirk. "Oh. Good."

I stepped back, eyeing him warily. "What did you do?"

He laughed. "Honestly Marik, there's no need to look so suspicious."

I lowered my brows.

He rolled his eyes. "Alright. I had a hunch that being in a soul room would take away pain. It should also give you more time to heal. You couldn't go back in yours, though, because your Yami would...mmph." He trailed off when I pressed my mouth to his.

I pulled away, grinning. "You know, the more I get to know you, the more I like what I find."

He met my gaze with narrowed eyes. "Don't you dare get sentimental on me."

I just grinned wider. "Whatever, Fluffy."

"Are we really back to that again?"

"What?" I ran a finger through his white locks. "You _are_ fluffy, whether you like it or not."

He slapped my hand away with a feral snarl. "Watch it, Ishtar. You are in _my_ soul room, remember. I can kick you out at any time."

I pulled a sad face, giving him my very best puppy dog eyes. "But Fluffy, it hurts out there..."

He stared at me for a minute before bursting into peals of laughter. "Gods, you are _such_ a child!"

I crossed my arms. "Yeah. Whatever." I couldn't help but grin as he carried on laughing. He straightened up eventually, eyeing me with a familiar gleam.

"Well. I guess I can let you stay for a bit. At least until your back has healed a little."

I threw my arms around him. "Thank you! It's so nice not to have to hear my Yami's voice, as well. It got a little embarrassing when he kept butting in on my daydreams."

Bakura held me at arm's length. "Daydreams, hm? And what, pray tell, might they be about?"

I looked away, flushing slightly. Me and my big mouth.

He chuckled seductively and pulled me close, pressing me against his chest. "Don't worry Marik. I think I can guess. I'm flattered, really."

I flushed darker and glared down at him. "Don't be so big-headed."

He smirked. "Well, am I wrong?"

"...Not exactly..."

"Heh. Good. Nice to know I can still make you blush."

I glowered. "You were blushing too! You can't talk!"

He managed to look slightly abashed for a few moments before the smirk returned. "Heh. Well. You _were _getting all sentimental."

"I was thanking you! Seriously! You don't have to read so much into it all the time. You're almost as bad as Odion..." I trailed off, trying not to think of Odion's impassive expression the last time I had seen him. When I had walked out of his life for good.

Bakura cocked an eyebrow at me. "What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

I drew myself back to the present. "Huh? Oh...nothing. Just that, Odion kept reading too much into us too."

"Oh really? Now I _am_ intrigued."

I shrugged. "You shouldn't be. It's just, he knows you spent the night that time, and then I stayed with you, and he saw the texts you sent me..."

Bakura chuckled. "Yes, I see. The evidence is just growing and growing, isn't it."

I glowered. "Evidence of _what,_ exactly?"

"You. And your sexuality." He laughed brightly. "You should just admit that you're gay already. Everyone knows it apart from you."

I hissed through my teeth. "For the last time, I am not friggin' gay! Will you just accept that already?"

His eyes glinted dangerously. "No. No I will not, actually, _boy._" He took a step closer. I backed away nervously as he continued. "What? After all, if you really aren't gay, this shouldn't bother you, right?"

I chewed my lip nervously. Why did my damn hormones always have to react? "Right..."

He took another step, fingertips brushing my forearms as he leaned in. I couldn't help my breath hitching. "And, if you aren't gay, then you should not be reacting to this." He pressed his lips to my forehead, arms snaking round my neck. I swayed slightly and he chuckled.

"And, most of all," he breathed. "_This_ should not bother you in the slightest."

And he kissed me, full on the lips.

I couldn't help myself. It just felt so good! My arms wrapped tightly around his waist as I leaned into him, kissing back with everything I had. It ended far too quickly as he leaned backwards, pulling my head into his chest. He laughed into my hair. "Oh, Marik. You can't keep this up for much longer, you know."

I just snuggled closer. "Hmph. Well. I might still be reconsidering."

He chuckled softly, bringing us down until we were sat on the shadowy floor, wrapping his arms around my shoulders, pulling me into his lap. "You won't just be r_econsidering _if I have anything to do with it, my dear."

I flushed slightly, burying my face in his long white hair. "Shut up, Fluffy."

"How many times do I have to say it? I'm not bloody fluffy."

"If you aren't Fluffy, then I'm not gay."

He leaned back slightly, arms still tight around me, keeping me in place as he met my gaze. "You do realise what you just said? If I let you call me Fluffy, you'll admit to being gay?"

I worried my bottom lip with my teeth. "Um...I guess...I could have maybe said that...perhaps."

He stared for a moment before flashing me a sudden dazzling grin. My heart fluttered. He was very handsome, after all. "I think you might have got yourself a deal there, Marik."

I grinned back and pecked him on the lips. "Good."

He wrapped his arms tighter, holding me close, and I rested my head happily on his shoulder. I wouldn't have minded staying like that for a long, long time, but I couldn't get rid of the nagging sensation that we really ought to be doing something. Of course. The Items! After everything that had happened with my family and Yami, I had completely forgotten about Bakura's mission. I couldn't believe I'd just abandon him like that, after everything he'd done for me as well!

Bakura looked at me quizzically, feeling me tense against him. "Marik? What's wrong?"

I stared at him, dismayed. "Oh, Gods, Bakura I'm so sorry. I totally forgot we were meant to be stealing the Items today! We have to rescue the souls of your village..."

He rested a finger against my lips. "Don't worry, Marik. That's the last thing on my mind right now."

His eyes were telling a different story. I pulled away slightly. "No, it isn't fair. I can't disrupt all your plans. You've been working for this for five thousand years! We may never get an opportunity like this again. We've got to get them, before it's too late. You said you had a plan, right?"

His eyes clouded. "Well, yes, but..."

I shook my head deftly. "No buts! I promised to help you! Gods, I can't believe I forgot about it for this long..."

He silenced me with a look. "You're injured. Forget it. We'll go another time."

"I can't let you do that!" I locked gazes with him. "You've planned everything out. The Items in the museum, Yugi's Puzzle – they're all there for the taking. We have to do it tonight. I'll be fine – my back doesn't even hurt anymore!"

"That's because we're in a soul room..."

I could feel his resolve weakening. "Enough time must have passed. It will have had an effect on my body, I'm sure. Bakura, listen, I can't thank you enough for what you did today, and I will never be able to repay you. But perhaps, if I helped you rescue the souls of your people...well, that would just help me show my gratitude. So please? Will you steal them with me tonight?"

He looked at me in amazement. "But your family...your life here...you'd be risking it all..."

I looked right back. "For you, I'd risk everything." I realised as I spoke the words that they were absolutely true. I didn't fully understand everything I felt for Bakura, but I knew that I'd do anything in my power to help him. Particularly after he had saved me today.

He regarded me for a few more moments, waiting, before his face cracked into a mischievous grin. "Well then, Marik. It looks like we've got some work to do."

When we returned to our bodies, Bakura was once again leaning over me protectively as I lay on my stomach on his couch. Almost immediately, I was welcomed back into my own mind by that warped voice.

_Welcome home, Marik. Did you miss me?_

I hissed. "Not at all, you body snatcher. You stay out of my head, got that?"

_No can do, I'm afraid. I've got nowhere to go. Unless you feel like giving me your body..._

"No!" I announced loudly, only to meet Bakura's questioning gaze. "Sorry. My Yami's welcoming me back in his usual pleasant manner."

_Careful, Marik. You really don't want to offend me._

Bakura shook his head. "The sooner we work out how to get rid of him, the better."

"No arguments from me on that one." I sat up gingerly, wincing slightly as the new wounds on my back stretched. The bandages held them tightly closed, though, and the pain was much less than it had been before Bakura took me to his soul room.

He watched me anxiously. "Are you sure that you're going to be alright?"

I waved him away. "Yes, I'll be fine. I'm just adjusting." To prove it, I jumped deftly off the couch, landing on my feet without so much as a stagger. "See? I'm all better. So what's the plan?"

He regarded me slightly disbelievingly before continuing. "We go to the museum first. Their security's pretty good, but it's no match for me. After that, we'll go to Yugi's. Getting the Puzzle might be a bit tricky, so I'll ask you to keep watch whilst I get it on my own."

I opened my mouth to argue but he glared. "No arguments, Marik! I can't spend my time worrying about you getting into trouble. Will you please just trust me on this one?"

I snapped my mouth shut, considering. "...all right. I'll trust you."

He nodded once. "Thank you. Now, the sooner we get going the better. Are you ready?"

I thought hard about that question, considering all it implied. Was I truly ready to turn my back on the life I had built for myself, on the only people in the world I had ever loved: my family? Was I ready to give them up?

Looking into Bakura's eyes, I found all the answer I needed.

"Yes. Yes, I'm ready. Let's go."

**Writing as Yami Marik is so much fun XD Next chapter might take a couple of days, I have to figure out how the rest of this story is going to happen - it might be a little longer than I originally thought, too. I shall post it as soon as it's done though! Drop me a review to let me know what you think? Thanks! - Jem**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five is here! It's another big'un, but I had a lot of story to tell XD It's a lot more fluffy than the previous two as well. Anyway, I'll shut up and let you read. Enjoy! - Jem**

I shivered as we hurried down the street, pulling my borrowed coat close round my body. I was back in my favourite purple hoody – Bakura had stayed true to his word and washed it for me – coupled with an old blue jacket of Ryou's, as it was freezing now it was dark outside. Bakura strode along silently next to me, hands deep in his black coat pockets, white hair flowing behind him. When we reached the museum he led me round to the staff entrance, avoiding the guards by the main foyer, and made quick work of the lock, letting us in to the corridor. He took my wrist and breathed into my ear "Just follow my lead here, and keep an eye out for any guards. It shouldn't take long to get the Items, but we can't risk arousing any suspicions before we get to Yugi's as well."

I nodded in reply. "Just lead the way. Don't worry about me."

He flashed me a sharp grin before taking my hand and pulling me along the dark corridors, still silent. I made as little noise as I could, but I could never match his stealth. Well, he'd had a few thousand years more practice than me, so I supposed there was no real need to feel jealous. He slowed once we reached the main passages though, peering carefully round every corner before stealing across the foyer to the staircase, keeping as close to the shadows as possible. Once we reached the first floor I tugged on his hand and pulled us into the wall, pointing out a guard at his questioning look. He nodded once before turning and leading us round the other way, approaching the Ancient Egypt exhibit from the back. Thankfully, when we got there we found it unguarded, but the door was locked and the windows dark.

After checking that there was no one within hearing distance, I turned to him and murmured "How do we get through this one, then? Are you going to pick the lock again?"

He looked at me, amused. "Well, I could. Or I could just use this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the key.

I stared. "How did you get that?"

"Stole it off Shadi when we were here earlier."

I shook my head in amazement. "No way. He keeps those keys _under_ his robes, on a rope around his neck, with a bunch of other keys. How did you manage to get just that one without any of us noticing?"

He shrugged, eyes dancing. "What, impressed, Ishtar? I can do much better than that, you know."

"Don't be such a big-head," I scoffed, "And let us in already."

He snorted, but unlocked the door anyway. We slipped into the adjoining room, and were once again faced with five of the Millennium Items. A strange humming noise seemed to emanate from Bakura, and he pulled the Ring out, one of its five points pointing to the others again. I watched, fascinated, as he stepped forwards, running his hands along the smooth glass until he found a catch. It didn't take his nimble fingers long before there was a click and the glass lifted, allowing him to reach in and take the Items, which he then placed carefully inside a bag that I held open for him. I couldn't resist a shudder when he reached for the Rod.

He eyed me sympathetically. "I know it's hard, Marik, but don't worry. You won't have to see it for long."

_More's the pity. Just take it, Marik, there's so much we could do with it..._

I pushed away the grotesque images and managed a smile for Bakura. "Don't worry, I'm alright. Let's get out of here?"

He nodded, placing the last Item – the Key – into the bag and taking it off me, pulling the drawstring tightly and placing it under his coat.

We were just about to leave the room when a voice sounded from the shadows.

"Ah, so it is you who has decided to steal the Items."

We both froze, Bakura whirling to stare at the person who spoke. Long white robes became visible as Shadi stepped out from the shadows. "I must say, Marik, I'm disappointed in you. Your sister always assured me you wanted to help the museum, not steal from it."

I frowned at him. "Shadi, trust me, I wouldn't steal without good reason."

He regarded me sternly. "What possible reason could you have to take the Items?"

I bit my lip, glancing once at Bakura. His stoical expression gave nothing away. Shadi looked at him too, and his eyes widened when he saw the Item around his neck. "The Ring! But...but how? It was always thought to have been lost...for the past five thousand years, all that's been heard of it is that it is haunted by an ancient spirit, but that of course cannot be true...so how has it escaped notice for so long?"

Bakura smirked. "Yes, well, perhaps the _spirit_ you speak of didn't want to be found."

Shadi frowned at his words, meeting his eyes hesitantly. Bakura's lips stretched, sharp teeth flashing.

Shadi took a step back. "No...impossible...they were just stories..."

"Maybe you should have been paying more attention, _Shadi_."

I stepped between them, rolling my eyes at Bakura. "What I think he's trying to say, Shadi, is that the Items technically belong to him."

Shadi's forehead creased. "They can't. The only person who has a true claim to them is the nameless Pharaoh."

We both tensed at that, and Bakura hissed. I glared at him before continuing "Actually, that isn't quite true. You know my family's history – we were always taught of the Pharaoh's power as well. But, as it turns out, the Items are actually corrupt. They were created using..." I trailed off, looking questioningly at Bakura. He met my eyes briefly before looking away, nodding once. I swallowed before continuing. "They were created using the remains of a slaughtered village. We want to destroy them, so that the spirits of the innocent victims can finally be set free."

Shadi blinked, and for the first time ever I saw him look slightly perturbed. After a moment, he said "But...but even if what you say is true, what right have you to come here and take them? Particularly you," he gestured to Bakura. "If you've been using the Ring, that makes you corrupt as well..."

Bakura snarled. "You know nothing of me or my past, fool. If anyone has a right to these Items, it's me. Don't you see? It was my village that was destroyed to create them!"

At that Shadi gasped. "But these Items are five thousand years old!"

"Congratulations, you know your history. Yes, they are, and so am I. Now, if you'd be so kind, we've got work to do."

Shadi gaped for a moment before shaking his head quickly. "I can't let you. Even if you are telling the truth, the Items are safe in the museum. They will never be used for evil whilst they are here; I can't just let you take them."

Bakura hissed and tensed, but I stepped in front of him, shooting him a look to keep quiet. "Shadi, listen. We aren't going to use these Items either. We want to destroy them. The truth is, whilst they are in existence the spirits that were made to create them are trapped here, and cannot be set free. We want to take them to Egypt, back to where I grew up, and there we can find out how to destroy them. We won't let anyone else use them. So, please, let us go, and keep quiet about it. If the wrong people find out what we plan to do, we'll lose them, and the spirits will never go free. Please?"

He wavered, chewing his lip. "Well..."

I looked at him imploringly. "You know me, Shadi. When have I ever lied to you? You know I wouldn't ask you this unless it was with good reason."

He paused a moment longer before nodding once, retreating back into the shadows.

I breathed a sigh of relief, turning back to Bakura. "Come on, let's go. But give Shadi back his key first."

The spirit glowered at me before throwing the key into the shadows carelessly, gripping my wrist and leading me back out and down to the staff entrance again. He waited until we were out in the frosty night air before pulling me into an alley and pressing me against the wall.

I stared at him expectantly. He stared right back.

I broke first. "Um...is there a reason you're pinning me to a wall? We've got a Puzzle to steal, after all..."

He narrowed his eyes. "Why did you tell Shadi all that stuff? We could have just threatened him. I have my knife, you know."

I rolled my eyes. "Right. And violence will solve all your problems."

He hissed. "It has in my experience, _Ishtar_."

"What, so you really think threatening him would have worked?" I pulled away from the wall slightly, staring Bakura down. "If you had drawn the knife, what do you think would have happened? Shadi would have screamed, and then we'd have had to fight our way through Gods-know how many guards to get out, probably raising the alarm and making it much less likely to escape without being seen or recognised. This way, Shadi knows what we're doing, and is actually _helping _us. Problem?"

He hissed at me. "And what if he tells someone, hm? What if he tells your sister? She hates me already, and she'd chase after us to try and rescue you, no doubt. Do you really want that?"

"Of course not!" I glared at him. "But you heard what he said. He isn't going to tell anyone. Now, did you want to steal the Puzzle and get to Egypt tonight, or did you want to stand around arguing some more?"

He snarled but released me all the same, turning on his heel and heading back to the alley entrance. He paused, and tossed over his shoulder "Are you coming or what?"

I grinned and jogged to stand beside him, taking his hand. "Lead the way, smart-ass. It's ok if you don't want to admit that I'm right."

He glared, but I could see a tinge of amusement deep in his brown eyes. "You wish, _boy_."

It took us about a quarter of an hour to make our way to Yugi's. My eyes widened slightly when I saw the sign for 'Game Shop.' "I didn't know he lived here..."

"Yes, his Grandfather owns the shop."

"Huh, figures," I replied. "No wonder he's always bringing those stupid cards to school. Trying to drum up business, probably."

Bakura snorted. "No doubt. Now, you stay out here and keep watch. Come and warn me if you see something. Oh, and I know how hard this is for you, but do at least _try_ and stay quiet." He flashed me a grin before disappearing into the darkness. I glared after him before leaning against the wall, keeping to the shadows. The streets were absolutely dead at this time of night – or early morning, as it was by now – and so I didn't have much to do. Luckily, it didn't take long for Bakura to reach my side again. He took my hand wordlessly and dragged me down the street, going at a much faster pace now. "I think the Pharaoh might have woken," he whispered at my questioning glance. "The faster we get to the airport, the better."

I nodded then started jogging before stopping suddenly, lost in thought. Bakura stared back at me, one eyebrow raised. "Now isn't the time to have a crisis, Marik..."

I waved him away. "Hush a moment. I'm thinking."

"That's probably a dangerous activity for you..."

I shot him a death glare. "Actually, I think I just came up with a master plan. Come with me." I turned on my heel and walked away quickly, not bothering to see if he followed me or not, heading through the familiar streets until I reached the gate to my own house.

"What are we doing back here?"

I jumped about a mile in the air. "Bakura! Don't creep up on me like that!"

He flashed me a feral grin. "Sorry. My question still stands though."

It was my turn to smirk now. "You'll see. Wait here." I pushed open my gate and slipped round the side of the house, grateful that all the lights were off. I tried not to think of my family in there sleeping – they had made their positions perfectly clear earlier. Careful to keep quiet, I eased open the garage doors and smiled happily when I saw my most prized possession, gleaming rather beautifully in the moonlight. Gods, I had missed it!

Yeah, so I love my motorbike. Problem? No? Good.

Bakura's eyes widened when I wheeled it out into the street. "How long have you had that?"

I tossed him a helmet. "Since my last birthday. Come on." I pulled on my own helmet and straddled the bike, patting the seat behind me invitingly.

He stared. "You have got to be kidding."

I pouted. "What? It's a much better way of getting to the airport; it would take us hours on foot. This way, we get away quicker, and get to look awesome in the process! Win-win, right?"

He glowered. "There is no way, by all the Gods of Egypt, that I am ever getting on that thing with you."

I increased my pout and gave him my best puppy dog eyes. "W-why? Don't you like it?" I threw in a sniff, giving as much petulant childishness to the act as I could.

He rolled his eyes at me. "I like _you_ on it. But there is no way in hell I am going anywhere near it."

I dropped the act and glared at him. "On the bike. Now."

He raised an eyebrow. "Or what?"

"Or I'll tell everyone that you're fluffy and like to cuddle."

He stared for a moment before bursting into quiet laughter. "Marik, you do realise how childish you sound, right?"

I sighed. "Just get on the bike, Bakura. You can't deny that it will be much faster this way."

He rolled his eyes but climbed on anyway, pulling the helmet over his ridiculously puffy white hair. "You'd better have a license for this thing."

I grinned. "Don't you worry about that, Bakura. Just hold on tight."

His arms wrapped around my waist as I revved the engine and skidded out onto the road, speeding towards the airport. Gods, I had missed this! I loved my motorbike – it was the first thing I'd ever bought with my own money (well, pocket money anyway, back when Father had still given me some), and I'd saved up for years to be able to afford it. My family hadn't exactly approved when they'd seen it sitting proudly in the garage, but I hadn't really cared. It was mine, and they couldn't take it away from me, no matter how much they might want to.

I felt Bakura's arms tighten around my waist and he leaned into my back, though he was careful to avoid the bandages. I could feel him shudder slightly as we turned a bend, and I grinned wickedly. It seemed I might have found something the great _Thief King _was afraid of; no way I'd let him live this one down.

Once we reached the airport Bakura scrambled off the bike as fast as he could, throwing the helmet onto the seat and burying his face in his hands. I switched off the engine and stood up too, placing my helmet next to his and stretching. "Oh, Gods, that felt good!"

Bakura didn't say anything, and I shot him a sideways glance. "Aw, was the motorbike ride too much for poor Fluffy to handle?"

He glared at me from between his fingers. "Hush, Marik," he managed, though his voice sounded hoarse.

I laughed lightly. "Don't worry Bakura, I'm not judging. Much."

He glowered before turning and stalking towards the entrance, black coat billowing. I chuckled and ran after him, catching his hand. "So, remind me again how we're getting past security?"

He turned to me. "I haven't quite worked that out yet." He looked around for a moment before tugging on my hand and leading me down a dark passageway to the left of the main building. Once we were deep in the shadows he paused, and drew the bag containing the Items out from under his coat.

I couldn't help but step back.

He shot me an understanding look before opening it and lifting out the Items individually, closely examining each one. He drew out the Rod last, and I stepped back further.

_Don't be a fool, Marik. That one is rightfully ours, after all._

I shook my head but ignored my Yami, my eyes settling back on the Rod. Flashbacks from my tenth birthday hovered in the back of my mind, but I pushed them away, focusing instead on the gleam from its surface as Bakura turned it in his hands.

I couldn't deny the fact that something about it was...calling to me.

Without being a hundred percent aware of what I was doing, I stepped forwards and reached out for the Rod. Bakura shot me a questioning glance. "Marik..."

I looked back at him, my eyes clear. "Don't worry Bakura, it's still me. Trust me on this, alright?"

His forehead creased, but he let me take the Rod from his fingers.

As soon as the cool metal touched my fingers, stars exploded behind my eyes.

Something about the cool metal in my hand just felt _right_. I turned it slightly, and felt power thrum through my fingers. I shuddered.

_Yes, Marik, that's it. Now all you have to do is give me back control, and we can have some real fun..._

I shook my head. "No, the Rod is calling to me...me, not my Yami..." I whirled, facing back the way we had come, and edged towards the light.

Bakura caught my wrist. "Marik, what..."

I turned back to him with a smile. "Trust me, Bakura?"

He bit his lip, eyes clouded, but nodded slowly.

My smile widened. "Then put the rest of the Items away, and follow me."

He obeyed, and we headed back to the airport. I pushed the rod into my belt, keeping it out of sight until I needed it. "You have tickets for this flight, right?"

He chuckled. "Of course. I do know how to plan this sort of thing, you know."

"I thought you might."

He grinned, although his eyes were still clouded with slight worry. "Marik, I hope you know what you're doing..."

I waved him away. "Don't worry, Bakura. I don't know how I know it, but I'm sure that this will work."

He sighed. "You'd better be right, Ishtar."

I rolled my eyes, and we headed towards our check-in. Bakura handed the tickets over, and we were pointed towards our gate. Now there was just the small matter of security to get through.

As we neared the metal detectors I caught hold of Bakura's arm. "Just stay quiet and do what I tell you, alright?"

He flicked me a look. "Alright. But don't get used to this, Marik – I don't trust mortals often."

I grinned. "Whatever, Fluffy."

He glared. "I warned you about calling me that in public..."

I just laughed, and he shut up when we reached security. One of the guards stepped towards us. "I'll need to see all your possessions, and then you'll have to go through the detectors, alright?"

I smiled sweetly at him, stepping in front of Bakura. "Is that really necessary? We aren't suspicious, and we aren't going to do anything on this flight. We want to get to Egypt as fast as we can."

The man frowned slightly. "Nevertheless, it's standard protocol. So show me your possessions, please."

I sighed slightly. "Well...if you insist..." I reached behind me and pulled out the Rod, keeping it out of sight within my coat. I stroked it, once again feeling that thrum of power.

_That should be ours, Marik..._

I ignored the voice, instead directing the Rod towards the security guard. Almost instantly, I felt a jolt in my mind, and then I was inside his head. I felt his thoughts flinch away from me, and grinned. _Alright, mind slave, this is how it's going to work. You're going to let my friend and me through without any trouble. We are getting on that plane, and you are not going to stop us. Got it?"_

There was a moment's silence, followed by a hesitant reply of "Yes, Master Marik."

I grinned and came back to myself, keeping a firm hold on his mind all the same. He stared at me with a blank expression.

"So?" I prompted. "Can we go to our gate now?"

He nodded distantly, stepping back to let us pass. "Of course. Gate 15. First direct flight to Egypt. Enjoy your trip."

I grinned and sauntered past, taking hold of Bakura's arm to pull him along behind me. I could feel his incredulous stare on my back, but waited until we were safely seated on the plane to speak. "Impressed, spirit?"

He just stared at me, brown eyes wide. "How in the name of Ra's left toenail did you manage that?"

I threw back my head and laughed, ignoring the disapproving stares from the other passengers as the plane took off. "I told you the Rod was calling to me. It _is_ supposed to obey every male heir of the Ishtar line, after all. In case you hadn't noticed, that's me in this generation."

His jaw dropped slightly and he continued gazing at me in amazement.

I grinned cheekily. "What? Surprised by my abilities, oh great spirit of Ancient Egypt?"

He just shook his head at me, breaking into a sudden smile. "Oh, you are just _full_ of surprises, _boy_."

I glared. "I thought I told you to stop calling me that?"

"And I told you to stop calling me fluffy. You don't listen to me; I don't listen to you. Got it?"

I rolled my eyes. "I also recall you saying I could call you Fluffy if I admit to being gay."

He smirked at me. "And do you?"

I flushed slightly. "Well...I thought that would be rather obvious."

He leaned closer, breath hot on my cheek. "Nope. Sorry, Ishtar. I'm still not clear. So, what exactly is your sexual orientation?"

I glared. "Alright, Fluffy, yes, I am gay. Happy?"

He sat back, grinning. "Never better."

I huffed and turned away, staring out of the window, until I felt an arm fling itself across my shoulders as Bakura leaned over, speaking softly. "What are you looking at?"

I refused to turn to face him. "I am looking at the view out of the window. It's decidedly better than the smug look on your face right now."

"So you're saying that you'd prefer my face to all the wonders of the sky if I had any expression other than smugness right now?"

I jumped, twisting round to glare at him. There was amusement dancing in his brown eyes. "That is not what I meant and you know it!"

"Aw, Marik, now I'm hurt." He actually managed to pout slightly before the smirk made its way back onto his features again. "That was a very important breakthrough, actually. I can't believe how long you were in denial..." he cut off suddenly, eyes sliding out of focus, forehead creasing.

I whacked his arm lightly. "Bakura? Don't space out on me."

He blinked, shaking his head. "Huh? Sorry..." He blinked again, eyes shifting. "Hush, not now. Can't you see I'm busy?"

I frowned at him. "Uh...What? Bakura..."

He suddenly gripped my shoulders tighter, eyes focusing in on mine. "Marik. Sorry about that. My host decided to make himself known all of a sudden."

I raised my brows. "Ryou? Really? Why now?"

Bakura shrugged. "I have no idea. I sent him back to his soul room."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, that was stupid."

He glared at me, brows lowering. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, come on. You aren't helping yourself with him by doing that. I know what it's like to lose control of your body, remember? He'll be absolutely terrified of you right now. The best thing you could do is explain the situation to him - then, hopefully, he'll agree to let you use his body. Alright?"

Bakura just stared. "And if he doesn't want to help? If he wants control of his body back?"

"I highly doubt that would happen if he knew why we're doing this. But, if he does, I give you permission to lock him away in his soul room. That is, if you're strong enough to keep him at bay."

He scoffed. "Oh, please. I could keep him locked away in my sleep. I do, in fact, or I think he'd have been a bit freaked to wake up in _your _arms the past couple of mornings."

I sighed. "Whatever. Just talk to him, alright?"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Fine, if it'll keep you happy. Think you can keep quiet for a few minutes while I deal with him?"

I punched his arm lightly. "Hush you. Go talk to your host."

He glared back but went quiet, looking away from me as his eyes slid out of focus again. I went back to looking out the window, resting my chin on my hand. I didn't like to admit it, but I missed talking to Bakura, even though he was still sat right next to me. I couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of Ryou in that moment.

_Ah, you see Marik; you're already beginning to learn. That spirit will leave you alone before much longer, and then you'll be mine for the taking. Won't that be nice, hey?_

I hissed. He wishes. Like I'd ever willingly give him control of my body again.

_Who said it has to be willingly, Marik? I'm growing stronger now. Soon enough I'll be ready to take over by force, much as your precious spirit does with his little host. Let's see where that puts you, right?_

I frowned. That couldn't be true. I would never let that happen.

_You'll see soon enough, Marik. You'll see. Congratulations on your use of the Rod earlier, by the way, although I can think of a few better uses we could put it to._

Images flashed through my mind of uncovering the Rod's blade and using it to stab everyone in my general vicinity, starting with Bakura of course, but I pushed them away tiredly. "Oh, just shut up, Yami."

I felt a pale arm snake its way across my shoulders again. "Is he really back already?"

I sighed. "He never left. But don't worry, I got this. He's never getting control of my body again."

_You wish._

Bakura snorted. "Of course he isn't. I'll never let him." The arm tightened across my shoulders.

I flashed him a grateful smile, leaning my head against his. "Thanks. How's Ryou?"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Being difficult. He wants to help. I told him the best way to do that is to sit in his soul room like a good little boy. He keeps butting in though."

I chuckled. "His help could come in useful, you never know. Try not to offend him too much."

Bakura snorted up at me, resting his head on my shoulder. "What makes you think I offend him?"

I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him as close as the seat would allow. "I know you, Bakura. You offend _everyone."_

"What, even you?"

"Especially me."

He chuckled softly. "So why exactly are you still here?"

I kissed the top of his head. "I think you know the answer to that. This type of hair fluffiness isn't found in just anyone, you know."

He growled. "Don't push your luck, Ishtar."

"What? You said I could call you Fluffy, remember?"

He sighed. "I don't think it's necessary to call me that as much as you are."

"But it suits you so well!"

"Hush, Marik. I'm trying to enjoy the moment. Don't ruin it by speaking."

I snorted into his hair. "Oh, thanks. Nice to know how much you appreciate me."

"Well, let's face it; I'm hardly with you for your conversational prowess, now am I?"

I butted his head slightly with my chin. "Stop being so insulting."

He chuckled. "No can do, I'm afraid Marik. You really should know that by now."

I buried my face into his long white hair. "Oh, hush Fluffy. Let's just enjoy the flight, ok?"

"No arguments from me on that one." He nuzzled my neck slightly and I hummed in appreciation, ignoring the stares from the other passengers. I was happy – that was all that mattered.

_But for how much longer, Marik? Won't be long until I'm strong enough to break free, you know._

Nope. Not even my Yami could ruin my mood just now.

When we got off the flight in Egypt, the heat hit me, welcoming me back to my home country with a harsh glow. I blew a puff of air out from between my teeth and pulled off my borrowed blue jacket, blinking in the glare from the sun.

Bakura chuckled at me, hands deep in the pockets of his own black coat. "What's wrong, Marik? Heat too much for you to handle?"

I shot him a glare. "Stop it, Bakura. Aren't you hot, anyway?"

He smirked at me. "You calling me hot, Marik?"

I couldn't help the blush rising in my cheeks. "Don't be an idiot."

He threw back his head, laughing. "To answer your original question, yes I am rather warm, but if I take my coat off I'll burn Ryou's body. I don't think he'd like that very much."

I rolled my eyes. "Fair enough, I suppose. So what do we do now?"

He shrugged. "You're the expert. We need to read those scriptures you mentioned - about destroying the Items."

I flinched slightly. "Yeah...I guess we'd better get to my tomb then."

His eyes softened momentarily, and he grasped my hand firmly in his. "Don't worry. Nothing there can hurt you anymore."

I took a deep breath. "I know. Come on – if my memory serves me correctly, it's this way."

I lead him away from the city, out in to the unpopulated territory of the Valley of the Kings. The further we got into the desert, the more comfortable Bakura seemed to become. As we got closer he even began leading _me_, tugging on my hand to make me walk faster.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "What's got into you?"

He looked back at me, and his features were the most relaxed I'd ever seen them. "I recognise this place. I remember coming here when I robbed the tombs. It looks almost exactly the same as it did five thousand years ago."

I smiled and upped my pace slightly, so I could walk next to him. "Tell me about it?"

He shot me a look. "If you want me to..."

I nodded. He smiled. "I used to come here often, and mostly on my own – not many people were desperate enough to risk tomb robbing. It was considered profanity, I think – something about the Pharaohs being sacred, and so anyone who stole from them risked eternal damnation."

I schooled my face into a stoical expression. "Well, you got that alright."

He glared. "I got that by being saddled with you."

I stopped, then grinned. "Touché, Bakura. How many tombs did you rob?"

He shrugged. "I never bothered keeping count. The most important one was that of the nameless Pharaoh's father, though. He was the one actually in power when my village was destroyed. I stole his riches and dragged his sarcophagus into the palace on the day of the nameless Pharaoh's coronation." He smirked. "They remembered my face pretty well after that."

I stared at him. "You did that on your own? How did you survive?"

He smiled slightly. "Well, I didn't. Not for long, anyway. I ran to the remains of Kul Elna, where I was planning to raise an ancient evil, but they got to me before I could. Shot me with arrows – they didn't even bother fighting me head on, the cowards. I'd stolen the Ring from the palace magician, though, so I bound my soul to it and bade my time, waiting for the Pharaoh's return. I knew he'd have to, one day – he never got to finish his life in Egypt either. It seems the shadow magic from the Items had their own way of messing with him."

I frowned slightly. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged, eyes distant as we walked under the beating sun. "I'm not entirely sure. All I know is that there are several...similarities...between the Egypt of five thousand years ago and the modern day. There are even similarities in the people who hold the Items – Ryou, Yugi, even Ishizu, bear strong resemblances to the palace courtiers who held the Items five thousand years ago. I think the shadow magic has its own way of dealing out revenge. It's facilitated mine, anyway. I remember Egypt back then – they, for the most part, do not."

I smiled. "So do I remind you of anyone from back then?"

He sent me a searching look before chuckling darkly. "Oh no, Marik. _You_ are one of a kind."

I grinned. "Good." I looked around again – we were deep in the Valley now, and each looming pyramid sent shivers down my spine. We were close, now...if I just looked to my left...

Yep. Still there. The deeply shadowed hole in the ground gaped up at me, and I stared at it with furrowed brows.

Bakura followed my gaze. "Ah. _That_ definitely wasn't there five thousand years ago."

I nodded, still unable to pull my eyes away. "Yeah. It was built after the nameless Pharaoh's death – he wanted a family to remember him, and be taught to watch out for his return. The first Ishtar offered – actually _offered_ – to condemn his family to living underground. What sort of messed up person would do that? And agree to having the Pharaoh's key stamped across his back! He must have been crazy, that one."

Bakura shot me a sidelong glance. "Well, he was related to you...some traits run in families, I guess."

I glared at him. He raised his hands, surrendering. "Alright. I was just trying to keep things light-hearted." He took better stock of our surroundings, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. "Actually, I know this place...yes, this is where I used to sleep, if I had a large tomb to rob. It's fairly near an oasis, if memory serves me correctly...over..."

"There." I finished for him, pointing to our right. "Behind those trees. It's where we used to get our water."

He nodded, a soft smile on his face. "Yes, it's where I did too."

I smiled, looking around. "But why did you pick here? It isn't exactly the most shaded area..."

He flashed me a grin. "That didn't bother me in my original body. I told you I was tanner than you are, right?"

I frowned at him. "I'm not sure I believe you about that."

He shrugged, eyes dancing. "We may both be Egyptian, but I actually spent my time out in the sunlight, unlike you. That makes for a darker tan, whether you want to admit it or not."

I glared. "Oh, shut up, Fluffy."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You ready to read those scriptures?"

I took a deep breath. "As I'll ever be."

He nodded sympathetically. "If you'd rather stay out here..."

I shook my head quickly. "It would take you forever to find the right scrolls. We don't have the time to waste." I squared my shoulders and took a step forwards. "Better that we do this together. Just, don't leave me alone, alright? Last time I was here, my Yami was in control."

Bakura nodded, taking my hand. "Like I would have done that anyway."

I smiled at him, leading him down the old worn steps and into the darkness.

The candlelight danced across the sanded stone of the walls, making shadows leap and crowd the ancient chambers of the tomb. I led Bakura confidently, clutching the lantern close as I stepped down the well-remembered passages to the Reading Room. I avoided the Ceremonial Chamber, trying not to think about the stone platform I had last seen on my tenth birthday.

_Don't like those memories, Marik? But don't you go forgetting the last time you were here. I saved you from the darkness, you ungrateful child._

I gritted my teeth and squeezed Bakura's hand. I wasn't alone down here anymore. I wasn't in any danger. I did _not _need my Yami fighting for control.

_Unfortunately for you, you don't get much choice in the matter, Marik._

I steadfastly ignored the voice in my head, focusing instead on not tripping on the lintel of the door frame leading to the Reading Room. "This is where all the scriptures are kept."

Bakura followed me into the chamber, eyebrows rising as he took in the shelves of scrolls covering all four walls. "I can see that."

I smirked. "Glad I'm here now? I know exactly where to look. At least, I think so...I know whereabouts they should be, anyway...we want any information on the Millennium Items, right?"

He nodded, slightly distracted. "As much as you can get. Particularly on how to destroy them, though."

I nodded, setting the lantern down on the familiar desk, trying not to shudder at the memories of the hours I had spent poring over scriptures on it. I went to the scrolls, breathing in the familiar musty smell with a slight smile. As a child, the only time Father had left me alone was when I was studying – the Reading Room had always felt like a haven for me. It was where I got to be alone.

_Where _we_ got to be alone, Marik. I spoke to you here, remember._

I looked back to Bakura. I'm not alone anymore, though. My Yami holds no power here anymore.

Bakura looked back, quirking an eyebrow at me. "What?"

I smiled slightly. "Nothing. It doesn't matter. I'm just ignoring my Yami."

His brow rose higher. "And that requires you to stare at me?"

I grinned. "Yep. Problem?"

He shrugged, smirk returning. "Not at all. Think you can find those scrolls at the same time, though?"

I flushed slightly and turned away. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." I pulled out a stack from the shelf where I remembered reading the most about the Items, dumping them in a messy pile on the desk. "These ought to cover it."

He sighed heavily. "That's rather a lot."

I rolled my eyes. "This is nothing. Imagine trying to read every single scroll in this room."

He shook his head. "Impossible."

"No it isn't. I've done it."

He stared at me. "All of them?"

"Every single one."

He scoffed disbelievingly. "No wonder you're so messed up."

I flicked a piece of dust at him, making him sneeze. "Thanks."

I shrugged, taking a seat on the stone bench next to the desk and motioning for him to sit next to me. "Oh, and don't get offended at any mentions of you in here. The first Ishtar didn't seem to like you very much."

He snorted, reaching for the first one. "I'd be disappointed if he did."

We sat in comfortable silence for a while, reading through the scrolls, occasionally reading out any passages we thought could be vaguely important, sometimes just laughing at what was written.

I grinned at one passage. "Look at this, Bakura. It says 'To any unfortunate soul who meets the spirit of the Thief King, remember to flee, lest he rob your very spirit and eat your very flesh.' I didn't realise you were into cannibalism, Bakura."

He snorted, reviewing the passage with dancing eyes. "Gave up on it after the first thousand years. It got boring."

I grinned back. "They've even illustrated you in the next one." I held up the yellowed paper, and a grotesque being with staring eyes and knotted limbs glared up from the page. Bakura threw back his head and laughed. "They couldn't be much farther from what I actually looked like back then."

I shrugged. "Huh. I thought it was a good likeness."

He threw a pen at me. I rubbed my arm. "Ow."

"Don't be such a baby."

"Don't throw pens at me then!"

"You started it."

I rolled my eyes and turned to the next scroll, running my eyes over the familiar hieroglyphs. Bakura was the next to break the silence. "What about this section? 'To judge another's soul, certain Items must be used. But they must be held by those who have the power to hold them...'"

I shook my head. "Na, I remember that one. It just goes on about how the Pharaoh is the only one with the strength to contain souls, you know, standard rubbish like that."

"Ah, ok." He turned to the next one, pulling it closer to him, dislodging more of the pile in the process.

I glared "Do you mind? These are ancient, remember."

He shrugged. "So what? We can still read them."

I rolled my eyes, reaching out to right the pile. A thin leaf of paper fluttered out, almost crumbling it seemed so old, and I caught it deftly before it could land on the floor. Funny, I didn't recognise this one. Turning it over, I couldn't help but gasp softly.

An image was planted delicately onto the sheet, colours faded but still clear. It depicted a young man, maybe a teenager, with darkly tanned skin and short white hair. His light purple eyes looked out, a hard edge to them, and around his lips played a very familiar smirk. He was dressed in an open red robe, chest muscles clearly on display, though he was thin as anything, looking half starved.

He was beautiful.

"That must have got in here by accident."

I jumped, turning to see Bakura eyeing me, expression unreadable. "It's...it's you, isn't it?"

Carefully, he nodded. "I have no idea how your family got my likeness. I wasn't even aware that any such existed." He reached out his hand but I tightened my fingers around it.

"Can...Can I keep it?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to?"

I nodded.

He sighed. "Then yes, I suppose you can." He stood up suddenly. "It's late. I'm hungry. Mind if I steal something from the market?"

I shrugged, smile playing around my mouth. "Only if you get something for me too."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You just keep reading, alright?" He strode out of the chamber without a backwards glance, and I returned my eyes to the image of Bakura as he was five thousand years ago. His body may have been different, but it was undoubtedly him. The expression in his eyes, the smirk on his lips, was unmistakable. I couldn't help but feel regretful that I hadn't known him then – if I had, things could have been different...

_Aw, my little Marik's all grown up. But it's useless,, you realise. He's essentially dead._

I swallowed. My Yami was much harder to ignore when Bakura wasn't right there with me. I knew he'd be back soon, though.

_Are you sure of that, Marik?_

I gritted my teeth and ignored him, tucking the image safely into my trouser pocket. Bakura would be back. I may as well see if I had something to show him when he did.

Turning back to the scrolls, I read at a furious rate, hunting for even the slightest mention of the Items. There was quite a lot actually, but it was all about how to use them, and the powers each one contained. Nothing about destroying them at all.

I threw my hands up in despair, leaning back. "Argh! Why can't you just show me what I want to know!"

"Well, screaming at the scrolls is certainly a new approach, but I guess it might work."

I snapped round to see Bakura smirking at me. "Ugh. Whatever. I'm giving up for today; we can look more tomorrow. Have you got food?"

He flashed me a grin. "Of course."

I smiled back tiredly, standing up. "Let's eat in my old room. I don't even want to _look_ at another scroll just now."

He followed me, sitting down on my bed which was, surprisingly, still intact, considering it hadn't been slept in for four years. I collapsed next to him, leaning against the wall as he reached into his coat and drew out his spoils. Some kind of fowl, I think it was – whatever spices it had been cooked in, it tasted delicious. I suddenly realised I'd missed this – not the whole living underground thing, but some things about Egypt felt like home, something I'd never found anywhere else. Must be a culture thing, I guessed.

Bakura was watching me, a quizzical expression on his face. "You alright?"

I nodded, smiling. "Yeah. Just thinking, I've actually missed this. It feels like home."

He stared at me before smiling softly. "I know what you mean. I have too, I think. I haven't had an Egyptian host before; I must admit, it's nice to come back."

I grinned. "The sun isn't kind to Ryou's skin though." I brushed back his white hair, revealing an already obvious burn line. "Ha. You're going to have to stay out of the desert more."

He brushed me away, glaring. "You'll have to steal the next meal then."

I snorted. "Yeah, right. I'm not a thief."

"Well, technically, you are now. You stole the Items."

I rolled my eyes. "Actually, I think you'll find that was you. I'm just an innocent bystander."

He scoffed. "Innocent, my ass. Childish you may be, but you've _never_ been innocent."

I raised a brow. "What makes you so sure of that?"

"You've been play acting this whole time, haven't you?" He shot me a grin. "Acting as if you don't understand what's going on, sticking oh-so-faithfully to being in denial. It's rather attractive, but I can see right through you."

I stared at him, shocked, before a grin spread across my face. "When did you learn to read me so well? And, wait..." I ran back over his words in my head. "You just called me attractive, didn't you?"

He snorted. "Don't get big-headed. And I've always been able to read you."

I laughed. "Oh, don't worry, _you're_ the expert at being big-headed. Who calls himself the _Thief King_, anyway?"

"I didn't come up with that name, actually," he responded. "Other bandits heard about me pulling off stunts they could only dream of, and unlike them, I was acting on my own. Hence the name. They always respected me as their leader, though I never asked them to."

I scoffed. "Oh, I'm sure you were just _devastated_ to be called their king."

He chuckled at me. "Definitely."

I rolled my eyes, then yawned. He sent me a smile. "You should sleep."

I nodded, yawning again. "Yeah...Odion's old room is just down the corridor, you can sleep in there if you like. Sorry the beds are kind of small."

He shrugged. "Doesn't bother me. I'll see you in the morning."

I nodded, rolling over and curling in a ball. "See you." I was asleep before he had even made it out of the room.

_I was strapped to the stone tablet in the Ceremonial Chamber, my hands and feet chained, back bared. I couldn't move, and squeezed my eyes shut. This was a familiar nightmare; I knew what to expect – my Father would make an appearance soon, Millennium Rod clutched in his grip, blade flying forwards to mark my back forever. I shuddered at the remembered pain and closed my eyes tighter, just wanting it to be over._

_Sure enough, there was a light touch on my back. I shuddered, but it wasn't the blade I expected. This touch was cold, ice-cold, sending shivers rippling up my spine. I opened my eyes hesitantly, craning my neck to get a look at my new torturer. Brown eyes met my gaze, crueller than I had ever seen them. White hair framed his face, falling to meet the knife he held in his right hand._

_Bakura was watching me coldly._

_I frowned. He'd never hurt me. There was clearly something wrong here._

_His eyes gleamed as he edged closer, left hand still caressing my bare back. He met my eyes and chuckled darkly, shadows from the lantern flickering across his face. He looked threatening, and I felt a twitch of fear. I struggled against my bindings, but this just made him laugh louder._

_"You can't get away from me, Marik," he whispered, voice chilling. "Now I'm going to give you what you deserve." He raised the knife, and plunged it into my back. My screams were hidden in his loud laughter as he stabbed me again and again, blood flying as my vision darkened..._

I shot upright, sweat flying from my eyes as I breathed hysterically, loud gasping noises emanating from my throat. My room was dark as I clutched at my bed sheets, slowly coming to the realisation that I had been dreaming. I couldn't get Bakura's loud maniacal laughter out of my head...

_You see, Marik? Even your subconscious is trying to tell you he's dangerous._

I hissed. "You! You sent me that dream ,didn't you?"

_It was all you, Marik. You know what he's really like. He'll leave you soon enough, but don't worry, I'll be right here to protect you._

"I don't want you to protect me! I don't need you, I have Bakura."

_Do you though? Your subconscious seems to think you don't. This could all be an elaborate ruse...he's just using you for his own ends..._

I shuddered. "Shut up. You're wrong. He saved me from you, and from Father. He wouldn't have done that if he didn't care..."

_He saved you because he wanted to use you._

"No! You're lying! You're lying..."

My Yami growled. _He didn't save you, anyway. I'm still here. You will never escape my grip._

I shuddered. "No, as long as he's around, I can fight you..."

_Oh, really?_ The voice became threatening. _We'll see about that, Marik. You're mine, and only mine._

I felt a sudden alien presence in my brain and jumped back, shocked. "Stay out of my head!"

_No can do, I'm afraid. I think it's about time you received a little demonstration of my power._

There was a scrabbling in my mind, and I screwed my eyes shut, head aching. "Get lost! What do you think you're doing?"

_Taking what is rightfully mine._

My right hand suddenly moved of its own accord, reaching around to where the Rod rested in my belt. _Just a little farther..._

I jumped up, screaming "No! Get out of my body!"

_You cannot get rid of me, Marik. Now just give me the Rod!_

"NO!" I could feel my control slipping, and I fled my room, feet automatically taking me to Bakura. He lay on Odion's old bed, eyes tight shut. Even just the sight of him helped to calm my racing thoughts.

_What do you think he can do for you? You're powerless before me._

I shuddered. "Get out of my head, dammit."

Bakura stirred, opening one eye. "Marik? What's going on?"

I chewed my lip, not moving from the doorway. "My Yami..."

_He doesn't want you or your problems, Marik._

Bakura sat up with a sigh. "What's going on?"

"He almost took control. He moved my arm. Tried to get the Rod..."

Bakura's eyes flashed. "I forgot you still had that. Come here."

I edged closer sheepishly, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me down onto the bed, pressing me close. I curled up into his side, burying my face in his hair. "He sent me a dream, too...it was my tenth birthday but you..."

He cupped my cheek gently. "I what?"

I drew a shuddering breath, not meeting his eyes. "You were the one holding the knife..."

Anger flashed in his eyes. He pressed me closer into his chest, kissing my forehead softly. "You know I'd never do that."

I nodded. "I know. It doesn't matter how much he tries to tell me otherwise."

Bakura stroked my hair, kissing me tenderly. "It's still late. Go back to sleep. Your Yami can't try anything while I'm here."

I heard a soft growl in my head and smiled. "He knows he can't. He's very jealous of you."

Bakura snorted softly. "Good. No more talking. Go back to sleep."

I nuzzled his neck before laying my head against his chest, allowing his regular breathing to send me into sleep. I heard him mumble something else but I wasn't enough awake to understand, my eyes sliding closed as I drifted back into a long, undisturbed sleep.

**Heh, I feel like a lot of this chapter is filler. Sorry about that. I promise the next one will be more exciting! I reckon there's 2-3 more chapters before I reach the ending of this fic. Quick question, though - Yugi's going to have some involvement soon. Do we want to see more of him, or stay mostly focused on Bakura and Marik? Obviously they're the main characters, but I could explore Yugi a lot more too if you want. Drop me a review to tell me what you think? Thanks! - Jem**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6! This is the second last chapter, by the way, and it has a lot more action than the last one did, I promise :S It's a little angsty, but it's worth it for the ending in the next chapter (I hope, anyway :P ) Enjoy! - Jem**

The next morning was spent in a furious reading of the scrolls, eyes scanning for any mention of the destruction of the Millennium Items. It was Bakura who finally found the right passage. I looked over after struggling through a particularly difficult scripture that turned out to be useless, only to see him staring at the parchment in his hand, brown eyes wide, triumphant smirk firmly in place.

I raised my eyebrows. "You found it?"

He blinked, turning to look at me. "Huh? Yeah...yeah I think I have."

I held out my hand impatiently. "Let me see then."

He kept it close to his body, reading it out to me instead. "It says: 'These Items, being more than merely gold, contain the souls of innocents. These souls must be kept intact and separate within each Item, for when they are combined, the powers will strengthen, and the Items will surely be destroyed.'" His voice was deceptively calm, but I could tell it was shaking over the word 'innocents'. He growled. "They knew, didn't they. The people that made the Items. They bloody knew..."

I touched his wrist gently. He snapped round to face me, brown eyes burning. "They knew they were slaughtering innocent people, all to make some _damn_ Items, because they were too damn power-hungry for their own good...never mind the entire village that had to suffer...every freaking person I knew, dead..." he stopped, choking slightly.

I pulled him close, stroking his hair as he buried his head in my chest. It was rare to see him like this – so close to losing control...

"It won't go unpunished for much longer," I whispered to him. "We will set their souls free."

I could feel his shoulders shaking, though he remained silent. If I knew him at all, he would hate this moment of weakness, hate himself for showing it, even just to me. When he pulled away, his face was the same as ever, though his eyes were a little red. Turning back to the parchment, his eyes scanned the rest of it quickly, faltering slightly at the end. I thought I saw his eyes widen, shock showing through for a moment, but he blinked and the look was gone. I must have imagined it. He spoke again. "It seems that to destroy the Items, we must return them to the Tablet they were originally sculpted from, placing them together. When this happens, the shadow magic contained within them will unbind, and the souls will be set free."

I nodded slowly. "That makes sense, I guess...well, as much as any of this does, anyway. Sometimes I still feel like I'm stuck in a bad fantasy novel."

He chuckled, throwing a wad of paper at me half-heartedly. "Watch it, Ishtar. That's my life's work you're insulting."

I grinned at him. "Your task is nearly complete, though! So now we just have to find this Tablet, where the Items were made..."

"I already know where it is." Bakura chuckled at my surprised look. "I watched the Items being created, remember? The Tablet lies within the remains of my village. It's not too far from here, actually – maybe an hour's walk."

I blinked. "Oh...well, that makes life easier. So we literally just have to place the Items there? That sounds far too easy..."

_For once, you're right, Marik. There's something he isn't telling you._

I frowned. "Oh, shut up."

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Your Yami?"

I nodded. "Yeah. He seems to think you're hiding something from me...you're not, are you?"

Bakura looked down. Then he snorted. "Of course not. What would I..." His brow furrowed. "Hush, you. This is no business of yours...well why would I do that? You know it's for the best..."

I raised my eyebrows. "Ryou?"

Bakura flicked me a look. "Yes."

I shook my head. "We're frigging insane, you realise? We're both talking to people who aren't even here."

_Oh, I'm definitely here, Marik. And Bakura is definitely hiding something from you._

I glared. "Shut up, Yami. I know you're just trying to stop us."

Bakura looked at me, an unreadable expression flashing briefly across his eyes. "Why do you think he wants to stop us?"

I shrugged. "He's always after the Rod. He wants its power. He certainly won't want it destroyed."

Bakura nodded slowly. "Yes...that makes sense...hush, Ryou."

_You see, he is hiding something._

I shook my head. "So when are we going?"

Bakura turned to me, still distracted. "Hm? I'm sorry, Ryou's being difficult. Don't make me lock you up in there..."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Don't lock him up. Listen to him."

He stared at me disbelievingly. "...Great. Now I have _two_ lighter halves mouthing off at me."

I laughed at him. He rolled his eyes. I repeated my question. "So, when are we going?"

His eyes flashed at me. "Oh, you aren't coming. It's too dangerous."

I stared at him, open-mouthed. "Wh-what? What do you mean, dangerous? We're just putting the Items in a Tablet..."

He shook his head at me impatiently. "There's more to it than that, Marik."

_You see? What isn't he telling you?_

I blinked at Bakura, still steadfastly ignoring my Yami. "What do you mean? Tell me everything."

He shot me a look but turned away slightly, voice deceptively calm. "It's fine. But shadow magic is unpredictable. I don't quite know what's involved in the destruction of the Items – it's probably nothing..."

_He's lying._

"...but to be safe, I want you to stay here." He fixed me with a piercing stare. "Got it?"

I gaped at him, one hand on my hip. "No way. If it's potentially dangerous, that's more reason for me to go. You might need help."

Bakura waved me away, still not quite meeting my eyes. "I'll be fine. If you're there you'll just get in my way, because I'll be worried about you all the time instead of focused on what I need to be doing."

I glared, starting to get a little angry. "What, you think I can't take care of myself?"

_You see, Marik. I said he would leave you. And he's still hiding something. Why else would he avoid your eyes?_

"Shut up! Come on, Bakura, can't you trust me? Or is that you don't want my help..."

He caught my wrist, looking at me earnestly. "You're overreacting."

I stood up, brushing him off angrily. "I am not overreacting, dammit! Why wouldn't you want me there to help you? And I don't buy that the shadow magic is the only danger, you wouldn't be so worried about that..."

He stood up to meet me, eyes flashing. "Marik, please, just trust me on this one. I need you here. Ok?"

I shook my head, eyeing him, though he still wouldn't meet my gaze. "What aren't you telling me? Bakura?"

His eyes shifted and he stared at the ground. "Nothing. I'm hiding nothing."

I snorted. "Well, that was convincing, I think not! What the hell is with you? What else haven't you been telling me?"

_I told you, Marik. I knew he would leave you. And when he does, you'll be at my mercy._

I felt that alien presence nudge my mind again and gasped, fighting him off with all my strength. "Bakura, tell me! Now!"

He met my gaze finally, brown eyes burning with an emotion I couldn't place. "I am hiding nothing, Marik."

The words didn't ring true at all. I stared at him disbelievingly, and that's when my eyes fell on the scroll he still held clutched to his chest. I reached for it firmly. "Give me that."

He pulled away deftly, holding it away from me. "No. You don't need to read it."

I glared. "If you're not hiding anything, let me see it."

"No."

"Then you can't expect me to believe you!" I started pacing back and forth, shaking uncontrollably. I just couldn't believe that Bakura would turn me away, now, at the most crucial moment! Had I not proved myself to him so far? I know I'd held him back – all that bother with my Yami slowed us down considerably – but I didn't think he distrusted me this much...

_I tried to tell you, Marik. I warned you he would leave you alone. I will always be here for you though, Marik._

I refused to believe my Yami. I stopped my pacing, looking back to Bakura, who was regarding me with a pained expression. "What are you hiding, Bakura? What is it?"

He shook his head. "It's nothing. Stop worrying. Just let me go."

He turned to leave but I lunged, grabbing his arm. "No! You are _not_ leaving without explaining."

He shook me off furiously. "Marik, stop it. Would you begrudge me my one and only chance to set my villagers free?"

I backed off slightly, staring. "Bakura, I'm only trying to help. You know that. If you don't want me around, you could have just said."

His eyes softened slightly and he looked back. "That isn't it, Marik. I'm trying to protect you. Please, just stay here and let me go."

_I told you. He's going to leave you all on your own. Then you'll be mine._

The presence nudged my mind again, sharper this time. I could feel it burning my skull. Hissing, I breathed "Bakura, if you leave me alone...my Yami will return..."

Bakura looked pained. "I have to. I'm sorry."

He turned to go but I grabbed his arm again, shaking him. "No!"

"Marik, let me go!"

He twisted his arm, trying to shake me off, but I jumped forwards, wrapping my arms around his back. He hissed, dropping to the floor and rolling, so I was forced to let go. He was back on his feet in a moment and heading for the door, but I lunged and grabbed his ankle, not even caring how undignified and desperate I must have looked. He turned, snarling, but his focus shifted slightly, and I followed his gaze to my left.

We both saw it at the same time. The scroll he had clutched so protectively was lying just by my left leg.

I lunged, avoiding his grab and ignoring his shout. I was up and on the other side of the room, my eyes scanning the parchment whilst he roared and tore after me, desperate to stop me reading it. He grabbed it back and shoved it deep in his coat pocket, eyes flashing with anger and...fear...?

He was too late, anyway. I had already read it.

I eyed him, breathing heavily. "Bakura...I can't have read it right..."

He shook his head, looking away from me again. "It's for the best, Marik."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "No! Bakura...that scroll said...it isn't right though, is it? Cos you never would..."

He didn't look at me.

I took a step back. "You can't do this..."

"Marik..."

"No!" I drew in a gasping breath. "You said you'd never leave me! You promised!"

He frowned. "You know I have to do this, Marik."

"But not like this!" I glared at him. "Did you know?"

He blinked. "Know what?"

I hissed. "What that scroll says. It says that _all_ spirits bound to the Items will be banished when they are destroyed. Including the Yamis. Including..." I couldn't even say it. Couldn't think it. Because Bakura couldn't...he never would... "So I'll ask you again. Did you know?"

He bit his lip, but didn't answer.

I rubbed my temples. "Friggin' _hell_, Bakura...this whole time? How could you! You said all those things to me...and I _believed_ you...Gods, I'm an idiot, my Yami was right, you were always going to leave..."

He grabbed my wrist, forcing me to meet his gaze. "Marik, it wasn't like that. Isn't like that. I wasn't aware of the consequences of this until I read that scroll..."

I pulled away, glaring. "What, and now you have, and you're going to go anyway? Without even friggin' _telling_ me?"

He nodded calmly. "And it's for the best. You'll finally be free of your Yami. And the Pharaoh will be gone for good."

There was a threatening growl in my head, but I barely heard it. "But Bakura...you're bound to the Ring..."

He still wouldn't meet my eyes. He didn't speak.

I trembled.

"Bakura...y-you can't...please, Bakura..."

He glared at me, but I could see hurt in his eyes. "This is exactly why I didn't want you to know, Marik. You know I have to go. I have to set my village free – they're more important than me..."

I shook my head, refusing to believe it. "B-but...I'll never see you again..."

I could see he wasn't going to give in. And he'd been working to free his village for five thousand years...I couldn't expect him to drop everything just because he met me...

_I told you he would leave you, Marik. Aren't you going to try and stop him?_

I hissed. "Shut up, Yami."

Bakura frowned at me. "What's he saying?"

I turned to look him, unable to hide the hurt in my eyes. "He wants me to stop you. I never thought I'd agree with him."

Bakura's eyes clouded. "Marik, please..."

I sucked in a breath. "I know you have to. But don't expect me to approve. But I know you have to."

_No, Marik! You know that if he goes, I'll be free. And you won't be able to stop me._

I glared. "Shut it, Yami! He has to! And it's true, you might get control when he's gone, but it won't be for long when the Items are..." I couldn't bring myself to say it, feeling tears track their way down my cheeks. Once the Items were gone, Bakura would be too...I'd never see him again...

_We have to stop him, Marik_

I shook my head. "No. We can't."

_You don't get a say in this, Marik. If you aren't strong enough to do it yourself, I'll have to take over for you!_

The sharp presence returned, stabbing viciously within my mind. I trembled, doing my best to hold him off, ignoring the sudden flashing pain across my back.

_Give in, Marik. You know I'm stronger than you._

I felt my right arm move and screamed, backing away. "No! Leave me alone!"

_You cannot stop me, Marik! You are too weak!_

I shivered, swaying with the effort of holding him off. I felt my right hand inch its way towards my belt...where the Millennium Rod still rested. "No, Bakura needs that...he needs it...!"

_It is rightfully mine! I am bound to it, after all!_

"No! Get lost..." I desperately struggled, only just managing to slow my arm's progress to a crawl. My wide eyes met Bakura's increasingly confused ones, and I knew what I had to do. "Bakura...take it..."

_No Marik! He has no right!_

His brown eyes softened. "Take what, Marik?"

His voice broke my heart. It was dejected; resigned. But I knew he had to do this. We had no choice. "The Rod...My Yami..."

His eyes flashed in sudden understanding. "Where is it, Marik?"

_No! If you tell him you'll lose him for good! Is that really what you want?_

I gasped. My Yami was right. If I did this...if I let him leave, his spirit would be banished from this world. Forever. I'd never see him again, never hold him, never feel safe... But if he stayed with me, his village would never be laid to rest. And the Pharaoh would never pay for what he did to both of us.

I knew what I had to do.

I looked back up to meet Bakura's gaze. He needed the Rod. He needed to do this. It broke my heart, but it was true. So I answered him. "It's in my belt..."

_No!_

Suddenly, I was back in my soul room, trapped once more behind the glass window. I watched helplessly as my body turned on Bakura, hair once more spiked crazily. "You cannot defeat me, Bakura!"

I roared, bashing at the glass. It shattered quickly this time, and I regained control, though admittedly shakily. I stared at Bakura. "You have to take it, now! I can't hold him off for long..."

His eyes were clouded with pain as he looked at me. "Marik..."

I shook my head, teeth gritted. Every second was an effort to fight him off; I couldn't afford to waste time. "Just take it and go, Bakura. I wish you didn't have to, but you do. I wish we could..."I hissed sharply as my Yami nudged my mind again, pain shooting through my skull. "Dammit Bakura, you have to go now! Before he comes back..."

Bakura didn't waste another second. His hand slipped into my belt, pulling away the Rod just as my Yami regained partial control. I could hear him roaring in my mind.

_You will pay for this, Marik! I will make you pay!_

I hissed, feeling myself falling again, soul room closing around me. "Bakura...go...please, he'll stop you...I don't know how much longer...ah..."

He threw me one last agonised look before turning and walking out of the door, black coat billowing.

I felt something deep inside me break, and lost myself to the darkness.

_Bakura strode furiously across the desert sand, hands clenched tightly into fists, bag containing the Items tucked safely inside his coat. Except for two Items, of course. One Item, containing his soul, was wrapped around his neck...and the other Item he held close to him, unable to let it go._

_But he knew he had to. This was the only way._

You should go back.

_The voice was small. Bakura shut his eyes tightly. "Dammit Ryou, you know I have to do this."_

He needs you.

_"Ryou, you should be happy about this! I'm willingly giving you your body back!" Bakura walked purposely on in the dwindling sunlight, sand flying around his billowing coat as he kicked it up in his haste._

You can't leave him alone.

_Bakura sighed. "I have to, Ryou. I don't have a choice."_

Then at least admit you don't _want_ to leave him alone.

_Bakura stopped short. His expression was stoical, but his mind was reeling. Eventually he ground out "I don't want anyone. I'm perfectly fine on my own. And I should be happy, dammit! I'm finally setting the souls of my people free!"_

_There was silence from the other half of his mind._

_Bakura kept walking. But he should have known Ryou wouldn't leave him be for long._

You know how you feel about him.

_"Shut it, Ryou."_

And you ought to know how he feels about you. It's rather obvious.

_"Ryou, I'm warning you..."_

_Silence. Then: _There has to be another way.

_Bakura tore at his hair in frustration. "You think I haven't tried that?! You think I haven't been racking my brains, trying to figure out any damn way things could be different? It's impossible!" He drew in a shuddering breath, stopping for a moment, allowing the sand he had kicked up to settle down around him. "Better for everyone that I just get this done. So leave me be, Ryou, or I'll have to lock you up again."_

_He started walking, only to hear: _But it isn't fair.

_He couldn't help but laugh at that. "Oh, poor little Ryou. Are you only just realising that life is never fair? Now shut up or I really will lock you back up."_

_There was a small sob, but no reply._

_Bakura strode on._

When I became aware again, it was to a destroyed chamber. The scrolls had been ripped out of their shelves and scattered haphazardly across the floor – most torn to shreds in the process. The desk had been hit with a force strong enough to rend the stone in half, the bench tossed raggedly on its side and thrown across the floor, sitting forlornly amongst the tattered shreds and ruined scraps that were all that remained of the priceless scriptures. The purpose that generations of my family had worked for – the very objects we had toiled for so long to protect – all were torn to pieces now.

My body sat in a corner of the room, curled into a ball, limbs shaking. I slowly became aware that I was still sat in my soul room – triangular window once again intact – and so that meant my body was still under my Yami's control.

And this time, I was all on my own.

Feeling me stir, my body's eyes shot open. "You finally woke up then, I see."

I shuddered at the voice – such a warped version of my own – and blinked blearily. My head was killing me as I once again surveyed the damage. _What the hell did you do?_

My Yami snorted. "What does it look like? And why do you care, anyway. Just go back to your depression. I've wasted enough time here." My body rose confidently, turning to leave the Reading Room, or what was left of it anyway. I frowned. _Where are you going?_

My Yami didn't answer. I got worried. He never failed to rub his plans in my face – and I had a hunch that when he went quiet, I should be _very_ afraid.

He spoke suddenly, shaking me out of my thoughts. "You gave up the Rod. It's rightfully mine. I'll never forgive you for that."

_What do you mean? It was for the best. You'd have just gone on a killing rampage with it._

He growled. "Precisely! You stopped me. For that, you are never getting out of that soul room of yours. I've bound you rather tightly, I think you'll find, so you may as well get comfortable."

I frowned and tried to stand, only to find my wrists and ankles chained to the shadowy floor. _What the hell...? What did you do?_

He chuckled; a faint echo of his maniacal laugh. "Can't have you interfering, after all."

_Interfering with what?_ We were almost out of the tomb now – I could see sunlight streaking through the musty darkness. Trepidation rose in my gut. _What are you going to do...?_

He stretched my body's lips wide. "I guess there's no point in hiding it from you. There's nothing you can do to stop me, after all."

I bit my lip, the remnants of anger stirring within my mind. _Stop you doing what? Just tell me already._

He laughed again. "I am going to reclaim what is rightfully mine. Can't have that boyfriend of yours getting rid of it now, can I? Then I'd have to go too. And let me tell you, Marik," he licked my lips. "I have no intention of going _anywhere_."

His words took a while to reach my sluggish brain. I was still locked in a black depression, unable to think, unwilling to remember. I didn't want to accept this reality. I wanted to forget it all...

Wait...

My Yami, not going anywhere? That wasn't right...the whole point of this was to _get rid_ of him...that's why I agreed to it...we had to free the innocents, and destroy the Pharaoh, too...

My Yami was never going to let that happen.

Slowly, painfully, I stretched my limbs as much as the chains allowed, forcing myself into a half-crouching position. _I can't let you do this..._

He stopped for a moment, right on the cusp of the tomb. The desert sun shone painfully down, the light glaringly bright after the dim shadows of the tomb. He blinked. "You have no say in the matter. It's not like you can do anything to stop me."

I shook my head, struggling weakly. _I can't let you do this._

He snarled, before breaking back into peals of sing-song laughter. "Ah, Marik, still so naive! There's nothing you can do to stop me. You were weak enough when you had that useless spirit by your side – now that he's gone for good, you have no hope against me. He left you Marik, don't you ever forget that. You were never important to him – all he ever cared about was destroying those Items, so that he can be free of this earth. You clearly don't matter enough to him to make him stay."

I struggled harder, fury clouding my mind. _Don't you dare talk about him like that!_

My Yami sighed. "Just give it up, Marik. It's never going to happen."

I could feel the truth in his words as he moved my body out towards the light. Without Bakura I had no reason to fight. I could feel that black depression crowding around me once more, wrapping around me like a blanket, and I fell into it gladly, hoping for some relief from the pain. I couldn't believe I had given up my life for this...given up my siblings, my family, all I had ever worked for. I thought I had found a new purpose, a new goal; one untouched by my family and my tradition. For the first time I had felt wanted, needed even, for a reason outside of my birth name. And I had needed him, too...more than I ever admitted...

But there was no point even thinking about it now. He was gone.

_Not quite true..._

I closed my eyes. I didn't want to think anymore. Everything was such hard work...

_You can still save yourself._

What for? Even if it was possible, what would be the point? I had turned my family away, and lost the only person I continued to live for...I had nothing...

_Bakura wouldn't want this._

I gasped, eyes flinging open. The darkness retreated slightly.

_Bakura would want you to fight. He'd want you to live._

It was true. He always wanted me to be free of my Yami. He wanted me to get out and be free from it all.

I knew that I had to at least try. It might be futile, it might be ridiculous, but for him, I had to at least try.

My way of saying goodbye.

I felt tears track their way down my cheeks as I forced myself upright again, that black depression fading into the purple-black shadows of my soul room. I peered through the triangular window once more, fascinated as I watched my body move swiftly through the desert. It stopped every now and again, examining the sand at its feet, and I slowly realised that it was following Bakura's footprints. Bakura had said it was about an hour's walk to Kul Elna...I had no idea how long we'd been walking so far, but we couldn't be even half-way there yet, surely? I still had time...

I forced myself upright, tugging on the chains as I leaned forwards, pressing my face to the glass window. So far, my Yami seemed unaware that I had reawakened. He had seemed so sure that there was nothing I could do...Heh, I'd show him.

The element of surprise quickly became my best friend.

I tugged experimentally on the chains, pleasantly surprised when they gave fairly easily. My Yami's hold most be weaker than he thought. I quickly wriggled both feet out of them, freeing myself enough to stand fully upright, leaning even closer to the glass. I'd have to wait for the perfect moment to smash it...

My Yami paused again, once more leaning down to examine the footprints. Next time he did that, I would grab my chance. Freeing my wrists and rubbing them slowly, I edged my way closer as he started walking again. I could feel his impatience through our mind link, hear his constant thoughts of anger, jealousy and revenge, all directed towards Bakura. He detested being held by that spirit, hated the power I had over him when he was around. He needed his freedom – desired it, wanted it, more than anything else in the world. He'd do anything to get it, and once he had it, he wasn't giving it up without a fight.

Well, if it was a fight he wanted, I would give as good as I got.

A few moments later he stopped once more, bending down in the sand to examine the footprints. I seized my chance, and slammed all my weight into the triangular glass. It smashed immediately and I fell forwards, instantly reclaiming my body. I heard a shout of surprise in the back of my mind and laughed, straightening, only to feel a sharp pincer attack the inside of my head. Pain exploded across my skull.

_Nice try, Marik, but I will not give up that easily._

I could feel my new-found control slipping and gasped, doubling over and curling into a foetal position. "No! I will stop this! I will END you!"

My Yami writhed around inside my head, searching for every hidden weakness. I twisted my hands in my hair, throwing everything I had at him. All my anger, my hatred, my sadness and despair – everything I felt in this impossible situation, where I either had to lose Bakura or lose myself – I chucked it all at him, making him feel everything too. I would not go down without a fight.

He retaliated, of course. My mind was filled with confused emotions and a welter of horrific, violent images – everything my Yami would do with my body if he had full control. He would torture and maim and hate and kill, and nothing would stop him, especially me.

All this did was fuel my determination even more.

In the midst of our battle, neither of us noticed the figure running as fast as it could across the sandy dunes, stopping short when it spotted us. Spiky hair stuck up in all directions, coloured blonde, purple and black, standing silhouetted against the darkening sky. It was nearing dusk already...Bakura must be at Kul Elna by now, surely...

The shadowed figure walked towards me. There was a hesitant hand on my shoulder. Struggling to keep my psychotic Yami at bay, I rolled over and met bright lavender eyes. They bore into my own, a confused expression all over his face as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Marik? What on earth are you doing here?"

I groaned, closing my eyes tight. I could feel my Yami freeze in surprise and quickly took advantage, locking him away in his own soul room. I heard him snarl – he wouldn't remain contained for long.

I cracked an eye open and eyed the short teen before me. "Yugi...oh, crap in a bucket, that means...the Pharaoh..."

I felt Yugi draw back, suspicion clouding his eyes. "What did you say?"

I sat up weakly, feeling the world sway around me as I adjusted to once again being in control. "Your Yami...the Pharaoh...I presume he's here too..."

The Pharaoh must have realised that we stole his Puzzle. How he got to Egypt I don't know...but I couldn't let him stop us now...not when we were so close to revenge...

Yugi put his hand back on my shoulder and my focus snapped back to him. I heard a feral snarl rip between my teeth, and he backed off quickly, hands in the air. "Woah, woah, calm down Marik...what is with you? You look kinda ill..."

My body shuddered – my Yami making himself known – but I ignored him as best I could, focusing back on Yugi. "If that Pharaoh comes anywhere near me, I swear..."

Yugi frowned and stood up. His features changed subtly, and I swear I saw him grow. I squinted up at him as he crouched back down by my side; his voice, when he spoke, was deep and commanding. "How is it that you know about me?"

I blinked and edged away. No...not him...

The Pharaoh was sat right in front of me.

I felt all my hatred and anger for this man boil up inside me. Here he was – the person responsible for ruining my life, condemning my family to a life underground, and slaughtering the innocent people of Bakura's village. He was the reason Bakura was gone, the reason I'd never see him again – _and he was sat right in front of me._

I screamed, a sound more animal than human, and launched myself at him. I could feel my Yami adding his strength to the mix, for once working with me, as we tore into the surprised Pharaoh, scratching and biting, harming where we could. I didn't even care when my Yami sent me images of harming him permanently, wishing I had a knife somewhere...damn Bakura, taking it with him...

Then I blinked, and it was Yugi sitting under me, scratched and bleeding, staring up at me out of hurt lavender eyes.

Shocked, I leaned back, shaking my head to separate my Yami's thoughts from my own. I didn't want to hurt him...he was innocent in all this, probably...he wasn't the Pharaoh. I had to hear his side of the story...

I gasped when he touched me again, hand light on my shoulder. Looking at him from the depths of my despair, I gasped out a shaky "Oh, Gods...what the hell do I do now...?"

Yugi nibbled his lower lip, looking surprisingly calm for someone who had just had his face all but scratched off. "Could...could you tell me what you're doing out here? Preferably without attacking me this time..."

I managed a wheezy laugh. "Sorry...my Yami...he's psychotic..."

Yugi's eyes widened. "You have a Yami?"

I gave a weak nod, ignoring said Yami's constant shouts for attention – he wanted to resume attacking this innocent boy in front of me. I pushed him away, pressing for time instead. Bakura had to be close...how long could it take him to place the Items in a tablet...? But then I didn't want to think about that, because I'd lose him for good...

I looked back at Yugi. "Do you mind going first? What are you doing out here?"

Yugi's eyes clouded. "My Puzzle was stolen. The Pharaoh thinks someone is trying to hurt him...but how do you even know about him? What's any of this got to do with you?"

I stared back. How the hell do I explain this? And I certainly can't tell him everything...I can't let him stop Bakura...

_But Marik, if you tell the Pharaoh, Bakura will have to stay here with you._

I gasped; hope fluttered up in my chest. It was true...if the Pharaoh stopped him, then Bakura would have to stay...he'd be mine, we could stay together...

_Yes, Marik, Bakura would stay with you. You'd never be alone again. You'd have us all right there beside you..._

I shuddered, blinking. No. I knew that couldn't happen...as much as I wanted it to. Because if Bakura stays, then so does the Pharaoh, and so does my Yami...

_Marik! I will not be banished!_

Suddenly, my Yami was back in control. I slammed my fists uselessly against the glass of my soul room, watching as my body rose upright, towering over the slight form of the short teen before me. "You're Yami is correct, little Yugi! Someone is indeed trying to hurt him!"

I roared, slamming my whole body into the glass. _Don't you dare tell him!_

Of course, I was ignored. "An evil spirit is destroying the Items as we speak! Get to Kul Elna, he resides there...AH!"

I forced myself back into control, trembling as I fell to my knees in the desert. "No, ignore him...he's lying..." I lifted my head painfully to meet shocked lavender eyes.

Yugi took a step back. "No...Pharaoh..."

I shook my head desperately. "Yugi, that was my Yami talking to you, he's mad, don't listen to him..."

_Too late, Marik!_

The voice was gleeful. And correct.

I watched helplessly as Yugi's features shifted again, once more becoming the ancient nameless Pharaoh. He regarded me with stern eyes. "Tell me how to reach this Kul Elna you speak of."

I could only stare. This couldn't be happening...Bakura...

_Yes!_ My Yami exalted. _You're finished now, Marik! You're done! I am too strong to be contained!_

It was true. I could feel my control slipping once more, wincing as I was forcibly shoved out of my body, landing in a useless crumpled heap on the floor of my soul room. I barely even listened to my Yami's crowing as he showed the Pharaoh the footprints he'd been following, and they both started running across the sand. I couldn't think straight anymore. This couldn't be happening...I'd lost everything in one day...body, mind, and heart, it was all gone now.

What was the point of even fighting?

_Because Bakura might yet succeed. He just needs more time..._

I pushed myself up, slowly. I couldn't give up yet...Blinking blearily, I squinted out of my glass window, and the Pharaoh was in my direct line of sight.

That cruel being was the cause for all of this.

I could feel my hatred building again, slowly climbing from my gut, through my chest, and eventually entering my head, making my mind crystal clear and razor sharp. I knew I had to stop this. It had already gone too far.

I didn't even have to force control this time. I merely walked straight out of my soul room and back into my body, ignoring the surprised and ferocious growl aimed at me from my Yami. I pushed him into a small corner of my mind and stopped stock still, glaring at the Pharaoh.

He walked a few steps more before turning to me quizzically. "Ah, Marik again I see. What exactly is going on here?"

My gaze hardened. "I cannot let you go."

He frowned at me. "I must stop this evil spirit. If those Items are placed together..."

"...the Yamis will be destroyed," I finished for him. "And all those innocents that you slaughtered five thousand years ago will be set free. Problem?"

He gaped at me, jaw falling open. "What did you say?"

I glared. "You heard me, oh great _Pharaoh._"

He stared a moment longer before turning on his heel. "I can't waste time on your lies."

I lunged at him before he could take another step, forcing him to the sandy desert floor. He rolled in my grip, spluttering.

I leaned down, pinning him securely, before breathing in his ear. "You might know my name, Pharaoh. Ishtar. Ring a bell?"

His eyes widened. I smirked, trying not to remember from whom I had learned that expression. "Oh yes, _great king_, I am the latest in the long line of tomb keepers that _you_ banished to a life underground. Do you have any idea what that entailed? I didn't see the sunlight until I was twelve years old, and even then I wasn't supposed to. I toiled for hours underground, studying your story, your powers, your supposed_ greatness_, when really all you are is a coward and a murderer. I know the history of Kul Elna, you see...you murdered all those people in a sick and twisted quest for power...but you didn't quite succeed..." I choked slightly.

One look at the Pharaoh was enough to convince me to go on. The idiot looked _defiant_.

"You didn't succeed, oh mighty ruler. You left one behind. One innocent child...he grew to take his revenge. I think his name might be familiar to you..." I leaned even closer, lips brushing his ear as I whispered "_Thief King Bakura_."

Saying the name shot holes in my chest, but it was worth it for the look of dismay on the Pharaoh's face.

His lips parted as he gasped out "No...That man was a traitor...he died, thousands of years ago..."

I snorted. "So did you."

The Pharaoh frowned up at me before twisting in my grasp and managing to jump to his feet. I leaped up to meet him, staring him down.

He spoke first. "If you truly are an Ishtar, then my key is on your back."

I hissed. "Oh, don't worry, I'll never be able to forget _that_, Your _Highness."_

His frown deepened. "Show it to me."

"Like hell!"

"It's your duty as a tomb keeper!"

I lunged for him, knocking us both to the ground again. "I gave up being a tomb keeper when I learned of your true nature. You are a murderer and a criminal, and you deserve to die."

He struggled against me but I was too strong. He managed to pant out "But if you allow this to happen, you lose your Yami too!"

I laughed manically. "Wonderful! I never wanted him anyway!"

_Ah, but Marik, it isn't just me you'll lose._

I refused to acknowledge him, focusing all my strength on keeping the Pharaoh still. Bakura, what the bloody hell is taking you so long?

_Marik, I will not allow this!_

I could feel him nudging at my mind again, but ignored him. Nothing he could do would stop me now.

_Oh, we will see about that._

I felt a jolt, and then I was ten again, strapped to a stone table, pierced with a blade. Agony ripped through my skin and I screamed, arching backwards, writhing in the sand. I couldn't go through this again. Make it stop. Makeitstopmakeitstopmakeitst op...

I gasped, thrusting myself back to the present, throwing off the evil influence of my Yami, only to see the shadowy figure of the Pharaoh tearing into the ever-darkening horizon.

"No!" I roared, leaping to my feet and sprinting after him with all my strength, ignoring the streaks and flares of pain tracing patterns on my back.

I was getting closer to the Pharaoh – if I just reached out I could touch him – but then a flash soared across the desert sky, emanating from a spot not far in front of us. Lines of greens, reds, and blues seared across my vision, and I felt a tearing somewhere deep within my soul.

_No!_

My Yami was screaming, and I joined him, falling to my knees and howling in agony as I felt my soul rip in two. My entire body shuddered, from my very fingertips right down into my deepest bones, shaking and scraping and tearing as every fibre of my being was drawn apart. A shadow appeared next to me – a shadow with my face – and it screamed once more, yowling into the desert, before melting into the sand and disappearing from view.

Silence.

I was free.

Taking deep, shuddering, gasping breaths, I lifted my head slightly, body still protesting. The desert was calm once more – no evidence of the flashes of light in the clear sky as the sun edged ever closer towards the horizon. Surveying my surroundings carefully, I witnessed only sand, apparently unruffled. There was no sign of the violence that had occurred mere moments ago.

Except for one thing.

A small body lay not far from me, shaking and sobbing as it curled up into a ball. Wearily, I dragged myself to my feet, marvelling at how my body was once again entirely my own; I made my way to Yugi's trembling form. He stared up at me with wide violet eyes.

"He's...gone...the Pharaoh...he's really gone!" He sat up, burying his face in his hands, small body racked by sobs that seemed too large for his frail form.

I stared disinterestedly at him. This was what I had come for. To destroy the Pharaoh. My life's work was now complete.

So why did I feel so empty...

_Bakura._

The name tore through my lips and then I was running, screaming it out to the horizon. "Bakura! You can't have gone! Don't leave me! Bakura!" I tore towards the source of that flash, knowing without a doubt that that was where he had done it, he had put the Items into the Tablet...I had to find him...

I topped a sand dune to see a ruined village. It was obviously ancient, and obviously destroyed. Kul Elna. In the centre of the rounded, destroyed fragments, lay a huge stone Tablet, now cracked and torn, marked with scorching flames.

Before it lay a frail figure, with white hair trailing out onto the sand.

I didn't think, just ran. When I reached his side I pulled his unconscious head onto my lap, praying with all my might. "Please, please, Bakura, don't have left me..."

Eyes fluttered open, revealing a brown gaze. But it was wrong. It was all wrong.

Ryou looked at me in confusion, blinking, before comprehension flashed across his face and he sat up, biting his lip. "Marik...I...I'm so sorry..."

I shook my head. "Where is he Ryou? Where's Bakura?"

He stared at me, a tear falling down his cheek. "Marik..."

I drew in a shaky breath. "No...He can't have...he promised to never leave me..."

"Oh Marik..." Ryou took me into his arms.

I couldn't take it. My body shook and I closed my eyes, welcoming the darkness that flew up to meet me with open arms.

It was all over now.

**So that is chapter 6! Don't hate me for ending it there... :S there is one more chapter to come! I have already started writing it so it might be out later tonight if I'm still awake. If you feel like it, drop me a review to let me know what you think :P Thanks for reading! - Jem**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ahh, here it is, the final chapter! It's back to more fluff, I'm afraid XD Enjoy! - Jem**

I don't remember much of the flight back to Egypt.

I was vaguely aware of Ryou sitting beside me. He always seemed to be touching me – a comforting hand on my shoulder, a soft pat on my head, a gentle rub on my elbow. It helped ease the hollowness slightly – I could pretend it was Bakura, at least for a while – but it didn't take long for reality to come crashing back, and I would sink back down into depression._ I should have known this would happen_, I berated myself. _I should have known it was too good to be true._

I kept half-expecting a reply to my thoughts, but even that was denied to me now. Huh. Never thought I'd actually miss my Yami.

I think Yugi was with us on that flight too, but he kept tightly to himself. He wants nothing to do with us anymore – as far as he knows, we are the evil villains that destroyed his closest friend, the great Pharaoh, and so doomed the world to eternal damnation. Ryou didn't have the heart to correct him, and I wasn't aware enough of my surroundings to set him straight.

I also found it harder and harder to care.

It was when the plane was nearing landing that I slowly came back to myself. Ryou had an arm around my shoulders, sending painful echoes back to the last flight I had been on, so I pushed him away, sitting up straighter. He turned to me with a question lighting his brown eyes. "Marik?"

I sighed heavily, my voice cracked and unused. "Yes, I'm here Ryou."

He breathed out gratefully. "Thank goodness! I was worried you'd never snap out of it..."

I turned to stare aimlessly out of the window. "I'm not entirely sure that I want to..."

He sighed quietly. "Oh, Marik...I'm so sorry..."

I shook my head quickly. "I don't want to talk about it."

"That's fine." He smiled brightly at me. "So what are you going to do when we get back? Do you think your siblings will let you live with them again?"

I hissed. "No way am I going back to that house." I would never forgive my Father for what he had done. No way would I willingly walk back into that hell-hole.

"Oh, alright then..." Ryou trailed off before squaring his shoulders. "In that case Marik, I think you should stay with me."

I blinked at him, astonished. "Wh-what?"

"Only if you want to, of course!" He held up his hands in a submissive gesture. "I understand if you don't want to, if my place holds too many memories...it's just, I don't think you should be on your own...and, well, I don't know exactly what you're going through, but I knew him too. Maybe we could remember him together?"

I felt the corners of my mouth try to tug into a smile, but I didn't quite have the emotional strength to follow it through. "If that's alright, Ryou...I'd like that very much..."

He grinned at me. "Brilliant! But, there is one condition - you'll have to help me work to keep the flat. Bakura used to steal money for it, but now..."

Something inside me twisted at the sound of that name. "I understand Ryou. Of course I'll work. Can't have us starving, can we?"

He nodded happily. "I'm glad that's sorted then."

Once we got back to the airport I couldn't help a small flutter of happiness at seeing my motorbike still sat safely in the car park. I also couldn't hold back a small chuckle when Ryou was much better at riding it than his Yami had been. When we got back to his apartment I couldn't help the pang that rose in my chest, unable to hold back the memories of when I was last here. I could feel the ice cold tracks of tears on my cheeks as I stared blankly at the sofa.

Ryou rubbed my arm sympathetically. "Marik...why don't you go on to bed? There's a spare room just down the hall...I'll bring you some food if you want to eat?"

I shook my head, my voice hollow. "It's alright, Ryou. I think I just need sleep."

But when I climbed into the borrowed bed, I couldn't help but think it was the first time in three nights that I hadn't slept in his arms.

Three nights? Was that really all it was? Three nights since he stormed into my life, breaking into my house with a knife...three nights since I had fallen for him completely...

For that's exactly what I had done, I realised now. I had fallen in love with that stupid thief, only for fate to tear him away from me just as we were closer than we'd ever been before.

It was too much for me to handle.

I rolled over, squeezing the last of the tears from between my lids, when I felt something crushed against my leg. Confused, I reached into my trouser pocket – I hadn't bothered with getting changed when I clambered into bed – and drew out a crumbled and yellowed piece of thin parchment.

The picture made my heart ache.

Bakura's eyes, that smirk...all were too familiar. I couldn't cope.

I pressed the picture close to my chest and wept.

Three months passed before anything changed. Three months of monotony and depression, months that I hardly remember now. I experienced everything through a hazy blur of pain, withdrawing into myself to try and save at least some of my remaining sanity. I got a job, just as I promised Ryou – at the museum, ironically enough – and I carried on studying at school. Ryou was a good flatmate – he knew when to leave me alone, and he knew when I needed comfort. He also knew that he wasn't the one who could give it to me.

My siblings noticed I was back, of course. I couldn't bring myself to face them, though. Ishizu would often try to draw me into conversation at the museum – Shadi had stayed true to his word and not said anything about where I had gone, but my sister knew enough to guess what had happened to the Items.

"Marik, you must see that it's for the best," she would say to me. I would give no sign that I had heard. Her next words almost destroyed me, though. "That good-for-nothing thief has finally left you alone. You're free of him; free to be who you always should have been! Can't you see that this is the best possible outcome we could have wished for?"

I would spit venom at her if I could.

Odion wasn't much better. I didn't see him as much, but he would stop by to check on me occasionally. "I warned that spirit not to hurt you," he would say. Like it was Bakura's fault. "But he's gone now, and there's nothing you can do about it. You've just got to move on. Onwards and upwards, as they say." Never mind that I couldn't get any higher than I had been with him. He had saved me, and I would never be able to thank him. But I couldn't think like that, or I really would go insane.

I kept his picture with me at all times. I folded it carefully, as much as the ancient parchment would allow, and locked it up in a locket around my neck. I couldn't resist taking it out several times a day, causing the paper to crumble even more, until it was barely more than a few crumpled scraps. I still held on to it though, far past when the image was no longer discernible. I often caught Ryou's worried looks when he saw me looking at it, but even he couldn't draw me out of my depression enough to enter into conversation.

As I said, three months passed like this, and I drew ever deeper into myself. I buried myself in memories to stop my life going on without him. But he wouldn't leave me alone for long.

When I got the text, I thought it was someone's idea of a cruel joke. My first thought was Yugi – he still hated me, after all – but I knew that he was still too innocent to be this harsh.

But I didn't know who else it could have been. The text matched his tone perfectly – _'Don't get too comfortable, Ishtar, I'm coming for you soon enough.'_ It was hard to not take it seriously, and almost impossible not to feel the vain hope rising in my chest, even though I knew it couldn't be real. Bakura's soul had been destroyed along with the Items, just like my Yami and the soul of the Pharaoh. Those two I would never miss, but Bakura...it just didn't seem fair. He had only been trying to set things right, after all.

I was at home alone when my world changed forever.

Ryou was out working – he worked night shifts at a local care home, looking after disabled children. I think he still felt guilty for all the robberies Bakura had committed using his body, and this was his way to pay something back to society – unlike me, Ryou had never been particularly fond of his Yami. I couldn't really blame him – I knew what it was like to lose control of your body, after all.

So I was sat on the sofa, staring blankly at some programme on the TV just so that I wouldn't have to sit in silence. I was once again fingering the remaining crumbs of parchment which had once held Bakura's likeness – it was the only thing of his I truly owned. The memories were painful, but they also allowed me to feel like he was there, even though I knew it was just a fantasy. It was still better than my reality now.

The knock at the door pierced through the flat like a flare of sunshine into the deepest darkest tomb.

I almost jumped out of my skin at the sound. The only person who ever visited was Odion and he always texted first, knowing how I was around company nowadays. I resolved to ignore it – whoever-it-was could just call back later, when Ryou was in to deal with them. It was late, anyway, almost eleven at night – no one sane would be calling at this hour. I guess that was my first clue as to who it was, but my sluggish brain was less than capable of working it out.

It wasn't until I heard that all-too-familiar voice that I started to take it seriously.

"_Marik Ishtar._ If you don't open this bloody door right now, I am breaking it down."

I gasped, suddenly snapping back to reality. I could feel all vestiges of my depression disappearing into the recesses of my mind – something I knew was dangerous. Soon enough it would come back to claim me, and I would be so much worse off than I was before. No, I must be fantasising...better to leave it, and wait for Ryou...

"I know you're in there, idiot. Get your sorry ass out here right now and _let me in_. I will only be kept waiting for so long...or do you want a repeat performance of the night we met, hm? I still have that knife, I think..."

That did it. I couldn't hold myself back anymore. In one giant leap I was up off the sofa and standing by the door, tanned hand sliding the lock and throwing the door wide.

Darkly tanned skin met my gaze. Light purple eyes regarded me coldly through a shock of white hair. A _very_ familiar smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. "About bloody time, _Ishtar."_

I couldn't believe my eyes.

I threw myself at him, almost knocking him over as I crushed him into my chest, pressing my face desperately into that shock of white hair. His scent was the same...but it couldn't be...

Laughing into my embrace he walked me backwards, shutting the door behind us. "Well, that's rather a different welcome to the one I got the first time we met, hm?"

I drew back slightly, staring into his eyes. They turned warm under my fiery gaze, and he flashed me a genuine grin. My mind could not comprehend what I was seeing. It couldn't be...he had died...he had left me for _three whole months,_ thinking he was dead...

I balled up my fist and sent it crashing straight into his arm. Hard.

He stepped back, shock covering his features before his mouth drew into a thin line. "What the hell was that for?"

I glared at him. "You asshole! _Three whole months!_ You left me thinking you were dead for three FRIGGING months, without so much as a word...do you have any idea what you _put me through?_ You frigging jackass...!"

He grabbed my arm as I went to hit him again, smirk tugging at his mouth. "Well, sorry, but I had some business to take care of."

I growled and launched myself at him but he caught me by both of my wrists, easily picking me up and flinging me onto the sofa. I was slightly taken aback at the strength of his original body – Ryou didn't even come close.

He sat down next to me, pinning me in place with frustrated narrowed eyes. "Now, I know how difficult it is for you, but could you please stay quiet and refrain from attacking me for five minutes? I've just got off a plane from Egypt."

I sent him a death glare. "Not a chance. You have a hell of a lot of explaining to do, jerk."

He rolled his eyes, the familiar gesture making my heart wrench. "You're an idiot, you know that? Anyway, I texted you last week, so it's not like you didn't know I was coming."

I stared at him. "That was last week! What about the _three friggin' months_ in between? And the fact that you didn't even tell me who it was from! I thought it was some sick joke...and then you just show up at the door like nothing happened! What the actual hell!"

He sighed. "Are you going to let me explain, or did you want to rant some more?"

I glowered. "You'd better start talking right now."

He rolled his eyes. "If you'd shut up for five minutes, I would." He cocked an eyebrow at me and I stayed sullenly silent. He grinned. "Very good, _boy,_ you're finally beginning to learn. Now," he raised a hand before I could scream at him for that insult. "I do believe I owe you an explanation. It seems that placing the Items in the Tablet did a lot more than just allow the spirits to move on - it actually sent the spirits to where they rightfully belong, as judged by the Items themselves. You know they were used to judge spirits back in Ancient Egypt, by reading the nature of the soul? Well, they did the same thing here, and sent each spirit to its rightful place according to what they found. The spirits of my villagers were of course sent straight to the afterlife. Your Yami sort of disappeared – he never had a true form you see, so now it's almost like he never existed. As for the Pharaoh..." Bakura's eyes gleamed, and he licked his lips cruelly. "His soul was judged as cowardly and unworthy. I don't know for sure where he is now, but I know it's nowhere good." Bakura laughed evilly, flashing me a grin. "It seems we finally succeeded in getting our revenge, Marik."

A thrill ran through me at the sound of my name, spoken in that oh-so-familiar voice. But I still didn't understand. "But, Bakura...how are you here...?"

He smirked again, purple eyes glinting. "It seems the Items were unable to judge me. I was unable to live out the life I should have – that opportunity was taken from me when my village was destroyed. By rights I should have died that day. Because I didn't, all my acts from that point onwards are deemed as unjudgeable."

I whacked him on the arm. "That isn't even a word, jerk."

He rolled his eyes at me. "You're really arguing about semantics at a time like this?"

I grinned. "Yup. So how come you're back here, anyway?"

"I was sent back so I could live a proper life, and be judged when the time of my mortal death was right." He frowned slightly. "Only problem was, the Items restored me to my original body as it was when I bound my soul to the Ring. I'd just been pierced with three arrows at that point, so I had to take care of my wounds before I could even _think_ about moving. That's why it took me 'three friggin' months', as you keep pointing out, to find you. I stole a phone as soon as I could and texted you, but ungrateful child that you are, you never replied to me. And you call _me_ a jerk." He chuckled.

My mouth fell open slightly. "So...you're back...you're actually back? And in your own body?"

He smiled slightly, nodding. "Yep. Back to a mortal life, after all this time. I must say it feels bloody weird."

I quirked an eyebrow at him. "If you're back in your original body, how come you still sound British?"

He stopped, surprised, then burst out laughing. "Hah. Guess Ryou must have had more influence than I thought."

I smirked back. "Yeah, about Ryou actually...well, speak of the devil and he shall arrive."

The front door chose that moment to open, and Ryou entered with two heavy-looking shopping bags. "Hey, Marik, are you still up? You've got work tomorrow, shouldn't you..." His eyes widened when he caught sight of Bakura sitting next to me on the sofa, and he dropped the shopping bags, opened his mouth, and let loose an ear-splitting shriek.

Bakura just rolled his eyes. "Bloody lighter halves."

I whacked him lightly before moving to Ryou's side, taking his hand gently. "Hush, Ryou, it's alright. He can't hurt you anymore."

Ryou blinked, brown eyes slowly coming in to focus on me. He snapped his mouth shut, biting his lip. "Sorry, Marik...I just didn't expect..."

"What, not pleased to see me, host?" Bakura stepped towards us and Ryou leaped about three feet in the air. "No! Stay away from me! Leave me alone...I don't want to go back there..."

Shooting a glare at Bakura, I took Ryou's arm, turning us around so he could no longer see his former tormentor. "Ryou, he isn't in your head anymore. He's separate. He can't hurt you."

Ryou just stared at me with wide eyes. I sighed. "Don't worry, we'll move out if you need us to."

"We?" The question came from both of them at the same time, and I couldn't hold back a snort of laughter.

"Well, yeah...me and Bakura, I was thinking...I mean, if you want to, obviously it's your life now and I get if you don't want to be saddled with me, I just assumed, well hoped, that maybe possibly you'd consider living with us, but if Ryou doesn't want to, and I totally get why, then you and me could move out and find somewhere..."

A strong tanned hand covered my mouth again, and I turned to glare at Bakura. He smirked at me. "I forgot how bad you were at shutting up, Marik."

My glare intensified. I licked his hand again – this scene was oh-so-familiar - but he just drew me closer, laughing quietly in my ear. He was a good few centimetres taller than me in this body, and he had to lean down to whisper to me, breath tickling my cheek. "Of course I want to move in with you, Marik. And if it's too much for poor little Ryou to handle, then we don't have to stay here. That's fine by me."

My heart soared at his words. I still couldn't quite believe this was happening. Drawing back slightly, I met his gaze, and found his eyes to be entirely honest. I couldn't stop the grin from spreading on my face, and he matched it with a wide smile of his own, flashing his sharp teeth. I inched my face closer, slowly, and he leaned down to wrap his arms around my waist, jerking me forwards. I was snaking my arms around his neck when we were interrupted by a small cough behind me.

I jumped back and whirled to face Ryou. "I'm so sorry! It's just, I thought I'd never see him again..."

Ryou waved me away, hand still trembling slightly. He looked absolutely terrified. "No, it's alright, I just...I c-can't think with him in here..."

Bakura rolled his eyes and moved to step around me but I got in his way, sending him a death glare. "No, you're right Ryou, relax. We're going."

"N-no...I don't want to kick you out when you've got nowhere to go..."

I flipped a hand at him. "Don't be stupid. You've already done more than enough for me. We'll be fine. You get to bed, alright? I'll come back and check on you in the morning. _Alone._" I emphasised that with a dark look at Bakura, who just chuckled in response, eyes dancing.

Ryou smiled at me gratefully. "I-if you're sure..."

"Positive." I shooed him away. "Go on, to bed with you. Bakura and I are gone." I watched Ryou head hesitantly towards his room before grabbing Bakura's wrist and dragging him out of the door and into the night.

I remember the moon was full that night, casting everything in an eerie silver light that glinted off Bakura's shock of pale silver hair. We walked hand in hand through the streets of Domino, a comfortable silence between us as we readjusted to being in each others' presence once more. When we reached a small bridge overlooking a brook Bakura stopped, turning to face me. He put his hands on my shoulders and held me at arms' length, looking me over carefully.

I stared right back, one eyebrow raised. "What? Have I suddenly grown an extra head or something?"

He chuckled lightly, suddenly pulling me close and pressing me into his chest. "No, no, everything seems to be intact. I was just making sure your Yami left no lasting damage – last time I saw you he was about to take over."

I flinched at the memory, unconsciously cuddling closer to Bakura's chest. "Yeah, he did. He absolutely trashed the tomb after you...you left..." The words were still difficult to say. Bakura had left me...he'd left me...

Bakura rested his chin on my head, sighing deeply. "I did it to save you, you know."

I frowned, twisting slightly, trying to meet his gaze. He held me firmly in place against his chest, though. "I need to say this, Marik, so just be quiet, alright? At the end there, when your Yami was increasingly growing in strength, I knew I had to protect you. It was for you that I went to that Tablet and threw my soul into the clutches of the Items. Of course, I wanted revenge on the Pharaoh, and I wanted to free the souls of my village too, but mostly...mostly, it was you I was thinking of. I had to set you free...because I, well, I..."

I pulled away from him, pressing a finger to his lips. Meeting his gaze calmly, I silenced him with one look. "And now I have something to say to you, Bakura. I can never thank you enough for what you've done for me. You took me away from my old life and showed me the true colours of my past – you finally allowed me to see the Pharaoh for what he really was, so I felt no guilt about abandoning our so-called great tradition. Then you rescued my Father, and me, from the clutches of my psychotic Yami, and to top it all off, you sacrificed yourself to save me." I took a deep breath before cupping his face softly, having to stand on tip-toes to be at eye level now. I looked into his light purple eyes and found the strength to say what I'd wanted to since the moment he left me. "Thank you, Bakura. Thank you for everything. And I...I love you, Thief King."

His eyes widened and his lips parted; shock in his expression as I pulled him into a deep kiss.

I felt my eyes slide shut as I pressed myself against him, relieved when I felt him kiss back, arms winding around my waist to pull me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, anchoring myself as I strained upwards into the kiss – I wasn't used to him being taller than me. He seemed to realise this and chuckled into my mouth before hoisting my legs up, and I instinctively curled them around his waist. He leaned back into the bridge behind him, easily supporting my weight in his strong arms, as we finally broke for air. I rubbed my head into his chest, and he chuckled into my hair, the sound lighter than sunlight. He lowered me back down to the ground, leaning back to meet my gaze. "By the way Marik, I love you too. In case you hadn't already noticed in that unobservant head of yours."

I tried to send him a glare but it was spoiled by the grin tugging at the corners of my mouth. "Well, good. And I had noticed, actually. It might have had something to do with you practically dying for me."

He laughed again, and I wrapped my arms back around him, pressing my head into his shoulder. I ran a finger through his white hair and grinned against his skin. "You know, it's a good job you're still Fluffy. I wouldn't have liked you as much if you weren't."

He growled dangerously. "Watch it, Ishtar."

I chuckled. "What? You did say I could call you Fluffy."

"Yes, but don't you think you're overdoing it a bit?"

"Nope." I grinned cheekily up at him. "Besides, you owe me big time for leaving me hanging for three months."

He lowered his head to meet mine. "Oh, really? And how exactly did you plan to receive payment, hm?"

My breath hitched as he got closer, and heat rose to my cheeks again. He burst out laughing at that. "Oh Gods, I have missed you, Marik."

This did nothing to help get rid of my blush. "Shut up, Fluffy."

He wiped away a tear. "I just forgot how easy it is to make you blush."

I glared. "Whatever. I've made you blush a few times as well."

He rolled his eyes. "Not in this body. Trust me, never going to happen."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Sounds like a challenge to me. Mind if I try?"

He smirked at me. "Be my guest."

I grinned and pulled him in to another heated kiss. It lasted for several long moments, and when we pulled away I was pleased to see we were both a little flushed. Bakura seemed surprised, touching a finger to his warm cheek in amazement. "Heh...no one else ever managed to do that."

I grinned, leaning in to his chest. "That's cos no one else is me, Fluffy."

He laughed, pulling me closer. "Right you are, Marik. Right you are."

The next morning, as promised, I headed back to Ryou's, unable to stop the grin spreading across my face. Bakura loved me! He loved me! Sure, I had always suspected, but still, there was nothing like actually hearing it for real. Nothing would ever beat the feeling I had the first time he had said it.

Ryou answered the door with worry written all over his face, but he relaxed slightly when he saw it was just me. I answered his unspoken question with a smile. "It's just me, Ryou. Bakura went to find us a place to live."

Ryou chewed his lip as he stepped aside to let me in. "I am sorry, Marik...I never meant to kick you out..."

I waved him away with a grin. "Don't worry, I understand perfectly. I can only imagine the horror I would feel if _my _Yami suddenly showed up and wanted to move in with us."

He managed a small smile. "Yeah...so, did you two finally sort things out?"

I was surprised. "What do you mean?"

He laughed slightly. "Oh, come on Marik, you didn't honestly think I didn't know, right? I heard most of Bakura's thoughts when he was in my head, remember. I know what he feels for you. And seeing you these past three months without him, it's pretty obvious you feel the same way..."

My jaw dropped. Ryou had known all along? "Well...yeah...we've sorted it all out."

He smiled happily. "So he's your boyfriend now?"

I choked on the word slightly. A part of me still rebelled against the idea of being gay, Left over horrors from my Father, no doubt, and all the times he had drilled me about the importance of an heir...oh whatever, I stopped caring what he thought years ago. "Yes, Ryou. He's my boyfriend." I grinned at how true that fact sounded as it hung in the air around us.

Ryou nodded, still looking nervous. "So I guess you'll be wanting your stuff..."

I smiled. "Sure. But I can come back for it whenever. I'll still be dropping by to see you a lot, Ryou...after all, you did keep me sort of sane these past few months. I don't know where I'd be without you..."

He waved me away. "Don't be silly. It's the least I could do."

I smiled and was about to reply when I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. Retrieving it, I saw a text from Bakura. _'Get your skinny ass out here. I've got us a place. Say goodbye to my host from me.'_ I rolled my eyes and sent a quick reply: _'Whatever you say, Bakura. Glad to know you approve of my ass.'_

I looked up to see Ryou's nervous gaze. "I-is that..."

I nodded and smiled at him. "He's found us somewhere to live. He said to say goodbye..."

Ryou nodded. "Is he outside?"

"Yeah."

He nodded again and squared his shoulders before walking out of the door. I squeaked (in a very manly way, I promise) in surprise before following him, stopping short at the sight that met my eyes.

Ryou had his arms wrapped tightly around Bakura, having to stretch his lithe body as much as possible in order to reach the much taller teen's neck. Bakura looked over his shoulder, shocked, before meeting my gaze. I smiled happily. Ryou getting over his fear of Bakura meant that hopefully we'd all get along. I didn't really want to lost him as a friend.

Ryou finally pulled away, running pell-mell back into the house, tossing a "See you soon, Marik!" over his shoulder by way of farewell. I raised my eyebrows and stalked over to Bakura, who still looked slightly shell-shocked. "What? Can't handle someone other than me hugging you?"

Bakura blinked before fixing me with a cunning stare. "If he was hugging me the way you do, I'd be very worried, Ishtar."

I flicked his arm. "Oh, shut up, Fluffy. So where's this place you found us?"

"About half an hour away on foot. Come on, I'll show you."

I pulled away from his arm with a shake of my head. "I'm taking my bike."

Bakura shot me a death glare. "Like hell you are."

I glowered before turning and wheeling it out onto the road. "We are taking my bike whether you like it or not, Fluffy."

He rolled his eyes. "Once on that thing was enough. Like hell I'm ever getting on it again."

I was already seated, helmet firmly in place. "Aw, is poor Fluffy scared? Ryou coped much better than you did. He rather enjoyed it, in fact."

Bakura glared at me. "Well, in that case, maybe you'd better get Ryou to find you a new apartment."

I laughed lightly. "Oh, is poor Fluffy jealous now, too? Maybe I _should_ get with Ryou, I'm sure he'd be much better at...mmph."

I was interrupted by Bakura suddenly climbing onto the motorbike in front of me and straddling my lap, pulling me in to a fierce kiss. I grabbed the handlebars for support, kissing back after a moment until he pulled away, grinning. "You were saying?"

I glared at him, flushed. "Just get on the bike, Fluffy."

He laughed at me but complied, strapping the helmet to his head and winding his arms around me. He rested his chin on my shoulder, murmuring "Now, _this_ part I don't mind."

I grinned, leaning back into his touch for a moment before revving up the engine. "Well, you just make sure you hold on tight. And tell me where to go, too – I don't want to get lost in the middle of the city."

He rolled his eyes but did as he was told, and we were soon pulling up outside a comfortable-looking two-storey house. It was a lot bigger than Ryou's flat, and certainly a lot more than my part-time job could afford. Bakura had once again jumped off the bike as fast as he could, pulling me up with him, and I turned to face him with an eyebrow raised. "Do I want to know how you managed to get us this place...?"

He flashed me a grin, sharp teeth gleaming. "Let's just say it involved thievery. And knives."

I rolled my eyes. "Some things never change."

"You be sure to remember that, Ishtar." He indicated a garage to the left side of the house."You can keep that death machine of yours in there, if you want."

I flashed him a grin, kissing him on the cheek as I wheeled my bike into the safety of the garage. "Thanks, Fluffy!"

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Now come on, I want to show you around."

I laughed as I came back to him, taking his hand. "I had no idea you could be this domestic."

He shot me a glare. "Shut up. I've never owned a house before. Come on."

"You know, technically it isn't owning it if you've stolen it off somebody else."

"Well, who's going to tell me otherwise?"

I paused, thinking. "Huh. True. I guess it's alright then."

He pulled me closer, wrapping an arm around my shoulders as he unlocked the door. "Too right, Ishtar." He pushed it open, indicating for me to enter first.

I stepped into a wide hallway with plain white walls and a light blue carpet. A staircase stretched upwards to my right, two doors on my left revealing an open-plan kitchen and living space, complete with flat screen TV. I shot him a look. "Just how long have you had this prepared?"

He shrugged, smirking. "I had a hunch you might want to move in with me. Even if you didn't want to, I was probably going to make you."

I raised a brow. "Seriously? You were going to kidnap me?"

He snorted "Does that really still surprise you?"

"...No. No, it doesn't. And that, frankly, is worrying."

He laughed, taking my hand again. "Come on, I want to show you upstairs."

I allowed myself to be tugged around the rest of the house, seeing a clean modern bathroom and a nice-looking study before Bakura stopped outside of the last door upstairs. He turned to me, an unreadable expression in his eyes. "You first."

I raised a brow. This, presumably, was the bedroom. I noticed there was only one, but he didn't really think that would bother me, did he? I'd shared a bed with him enough times before...

He sighed. "Just open the door, Marik."

Shrugging, I did as he asked, stepping forwards into the room. The sight of it made my jaw drop.

The carpet was a rich purple, whilst the walls and ceiling were done in fancy gold paper. The bed itself was huge and soft, covered in purple sheets and gold pillows. My favourite colours...how had he even known?

I felt arms wrap around my waist. "Do you like it?"

Was that a touch of nerves I sensed? Huh. Time for me to have some more fun.

I bit my lip, not turning to look at him. "Well...it's...it's..."

His arms tightened, and yep, there was definitely worry in his voice now. "Marik? What is it? What's wrong?"

I turned in his grip, bright grin lighting up my face. "It's perfect, Bakura! I love you I love you I love you!"

He stared at me before laughing, sounding genuinely relieved. "Oh. Good."

I rolled my eyes. "Ah, it's still just as fun to tease you, I see."

He growled. "Watch it. I could still kick you out, you know."

"Like you ever would," I scoffed.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Well, why else would it be in my favourite colours...?"

He chewed on his lip, a very human gesture that I'd never have associated with him before. "Heh. True. You got me there."

I pulled him closer, burying my head in his chest. "Sure thing. Love you, Bakura."

"Love you, Marik."

And so, that's where we stand now. We officially moved into this house last week – I picked up the remainder of my things from Ryou's today. He still comes to visit a lot, and he's nowhere near as scared of Bakura as he was, though he still gets a bit nervous. Who can blame him, really? His Yami's a psychopath – admittedly, a nicer one than mine, but still. Can't blame Ryou.

I'm typing this up on my laptop in our study, mostly because I just want a record of all the events as they actually happened. Yugi has started spreading his version of events, you see – something about how the Pharaoh saved the world by defeating the rogue tomb keeper and the evil thief – but, well, we all know that's not quite true, don't we? This came about due to Ishizu and Odion, actually – they wanted to know the truth about where I had so suddenly disappeared to, never mind who the hell the strange tanned man I lived with was. Needless to say, when they learned it was Bakura they ran a mile. It took me three days to convince them he was harmless – you can't blame them, really; we were brought up to think of him as the devil incarnate. Their little brother getting into bed with him (in more ways than one) has freaked them out a little. They still visit, sometimes, because they want to see me and I refuse to go to them. I won't have anything to do with that house or my Father, and if I ever tried to go back there Bakura would kill me anyway. He doesn't really want to have to come running to my rescue anymore.

We actually have quite a peaceful existence here now – well, as peaceful as we can be, anyway. I no longer work at the museum – Bakura steals more than enough for us to live on – but I still go regularly, most often just to chat with my sister. Sometimes I sneak into that old room where the Millennium Items used to reside, though – for old time's sake. I never told Bakura – I wasn't sure if he wanted to remember – but I guess he knows now because he's reading this over my shoulder. He says he doesn't mind, though he doesn't really understand why I like to go. I don't either, to be honest; it just reminds me of how I met him, I guess.

* * *

Marik turned away from the computer to send a death glare to his boyfriend. "Bakura, do you _mind_? I'm trying to type here."

The ancient being grinned back. "I can see that."

"So would you mind getting your hands _off _me? It's kind of hard to concentrate."

He snickered. "That's not what you were saying last night."

Colour rose to the younger Egyptian's face, and Bakura threw back his head, laughing. "Will you never learn to control your blushes?"

Marik glared at him. "I would if you stopped friggin' _making_ me blush."

"But it's so much fun, my dear."

Marik rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever." He turned back to his laptop only to feel the hands tighten around his waist again, tracing patterns on his chest. He hummed appreciatively, leaning back before snapping upright again. "Seriously Bakura, Ishizu's waiting to read this. And Odion. We owe them the truth."

Bakura breathed into his boyfriend's ear, not loosening his grip in the slightest. "Finish it tomorrow."

"I...uh...fine, you win." Marik span round with a mischievous grin, pressing their lips together briefly. "Satisfied?"

Bakura grinned evilly. "Not nearly enough." He reached over and pulled Marik onto his lap, kissing him tenderly.

Marik cuddled in closer. "Mm...I guess I can wait a bit longer then."

Bakura just smirked and wrapped his arms tightly around Marik's shoulders, bringing him further into his chest. Marik curled up happily, breathing soon evening out into the gentle pattern of sleep. With a small smile, Bakura picked him up gently and carried him through to their room, tucking him under the covers securely before sliding in next to him. He drew Marik back towards him, laying his head against his chest and kissing his forehead.

"Sleep well, my love. There's plenty more of the story yet to come."

**Yep, it's over! I hope the ending isn't too disappointing, but it had to finish somewhere. And I had to give them a happily ever after XD Thanks to everyone who has stuck with reading this story! If you could drop me a review to let me know if you enjoyed it/hated it, I will be eternally grateful :P Also if you spot any typos (I wrote this at about 2am lol) please let me know and I'll get rid of them :) I had a lot of fun with this story, so thanks for reading it and I hope you enjoyed! - Jem**


End file.
